Realizing the Love One Night Could Bring
by Miss.IDoIt
Summary: One night of partying, one night of carelessness, could change basically everything in two peoples lives. Maybe that one night could ruin everything but one things for sure, love comes along whether you realize it or not. Niley!
1. Trailer

**Now, I had been contemplating whether or not I'd post this for about 4 months but please review and tell me if you'd read it because I'm kinda scared no one will like/read it.**

**

* * *

**

**Nick and Miley always hated each other, there was no reason why. But one night could change everything.**

_Shows a slightly hungover Miley getting up from Nick's bed with him still sleeping. _

**However, the thing was.....no one was aware of that night except Miley**

_Shows Miley standing uncomfortably next to Nick and his girlfriend in the halls of school_

**Miley couldn't hold in what happened for long, so she told her best friend Vanessa...also known as Nick's older sister**

_Shows Miley during lunch telling Vanessa and Vanessa crying_

**They found out news that shocked them both but they dealt with it**

_Shows Miley crying after seeing the look on her best friends face_

**Even things that Miley didn't wanna face, she knew she had to**

_Shows Miley explaining the news to her other best friend, her boyfriend and even her parents_

**Could that _one night_ change peoples perspective on life? Or even Nick's and Miley's feeling for each other?**

**Find out in: **

**Realizing the Love One Night Could Bring**

_Starring:_

**Miley Cyrus**

"_Y-your lying, you ly-lying....don't lie to me please!"_

**Nick Jonas**

"_Yeah, walk your slutty ass to class"_

**Vanessa Jonas**

"_Whatever happens, I will be there for you"_

**Selena Gomez**

"_Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were closer than this"_

**Demi Lovato**

"_I need you, I can't go to nobody else, I need someone to help me"_

**Cody Linley**

"_How do you think it makes me feel? How could you hide something like that from me?"_

**& more**

_

* * *

_**REVIEW! And sorry if the trailer sucks. Let me know if I should continue. I already have 2 and a half chapters typed up and ready to post. **

**~Jasmine~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well this is a new story. I've been working on this _story _for about 4 months, that's how long it's been on my computer. I hope you like it cause I've just been so hesitant on whether or not I should upload it because of what it's about, but whatever. **

**

* * *

Chapter 1 **

I moved around, trying to figure out my surroundings, but finding it very hard. I was lying on my stomach as I moved my left arm and instead of feeling a blanket, I felt a body. My eyes jolted open at the sudden shock of what I felt. I pushed myself up as motionless as possible and looked to my side to reveal a very naked Nick Jonas, the one person I hated the most. I glanced down at my own body, to find that I was too....naked. I quickly got off the bed, breathing heavily, knowing that this could not be good.

I searched the floor frantically for my clothes, I found them by the bathroom door and then I realized I had a really bad hangover from the night before, considering my huge headache. The only thing I recalled from yesterday was going to Vanessa's party, drinking some and then making out with---oh my gosh I couldn't believe I slept with him! I ran into the bathroom, and quickly put on my clothes, not wanting to wake him up by taking a very much needed shower, I'd just have to wait till I got home.

I really didn't want to do this, it was disgusting but I had to, in fear of him finding out about it. I slowly opened the bathroom door, leading me back into Nick's bedroom. I tiptoed over to him, grabbing his clothes in the process, and reluctantly but gently slipped them on him. I grabbed the rest of my things and before heading out the door, I glanced at the clock, which read 7:00am. I made my way past Vanessa's room, Joe's room and down the stairs till I was out of the house. I took my time walking to my house; it was only about a block away from Vanessa's.

I let out a breath of relief when I entered my house, happy to find that no one was awake at that moment. I crept up the stairs quietly, and then suddenly I felt the urge to throw up. I ran into my room, and into the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. After a little while of that, I finally stopped and got up from my spot on the hard floor. I wiped my mouth with a rag from my sink and walked back into my room, falling onto the warm comfort of my bed. I stayed in my same spot for a while, until I finally had enough energy to lift myself up. I went over to my walk-in closet, and scrambled through it until I found something that was comfortable.

In the process of taking my shower, my mind couldn't help but wander back to the night before. I didn't remember much of anything that had happened, but one thing was clear, I did have sex with him. He took my virginity and from what I knew, I took his too. I don't know if I should be happy that it was with someone I knew, or be repulsed at the fact that it was at 16, I was drunk and it was with someone I didn't even love, yet alone like! I knew I was only putting myself down but I couldn't help it, what happened last night was wrong and I didn't even begin to think about what would be the outcome.

After washing away my guilt and thinking everything through, I came to the decision of not speaking of last night, not even thinking about it. I went back to school in a week and I didn't need anymore stress. Walking back into my room, I realized I forgot about someone......Cody!

**--------**

It was officially the first day of school, a week after that night, and waking up this morning was painful. I had been puking every morning for the past week and I had no clue why. I was not looking forward to the day ahead of me, I would be seeing all of my friends, a good thing of course except, one of my friends was Nick's older sister......yeah not a very good thing.

After choosing an outfit of black skinny jeans, and a halter top, I went into my bathroom to take a quick shower. I was happily surprised to find that I didn't have to the urge to throw up. When I went downstairs, I found my mom, dad and my 4 year old nephew Dylan, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey you guys," I said, smiling as I took a seat next to Dylan. I was still feeling kinda upset over everything, but I didn't wanna worry about that, or worry my parents, or anyone for that matter. I should be happy that I was finally going to see Cody again after 3 whole months.

"Hey darling," my dad greeted me as he sipped his coffee. My mom waved and so did Dylan; their mouths were too occupied to talk.

"Hey Dad?" I asked. He looked up from his newspaper,

"Yeah Miles?"

"Where's Brandi?" I was curious, I hadn't seen her all week, but her son was here. I thought that was pretty irresponsible of her to leave her own son with her parents for a week.

"I really don't know darling, sorry," he frowned, I smiled reassuringly.

"Its fine dad, just curious," after that, it got fairly quiet until it was finally time for me to get to school. I got up from my spot, and kissed everyone's cheek.

"Bye everyone," I called out as I made my way to the door.

"Bye Miley," Dylan yelled to me, waving his head. I waved back then walked out of the door. I stood outside waiting impatiently for Vanessa to pick me up since I didn't have my license yet, she always picked me up, ever since my freshman year. I sat waiting nervously on my front steps, I was anxious and nervous. I hadn't told Vanessa anything yet, I was planning to eventually though, I just didn't know how to tell my best friend that I slept with her brother, it wasn't that easy!

I was pretty happy when Vanessa finally arrived because it was kinda cold out. It was LA but it was kinda chilly today and I wasn't wearing a jacket and I was too lazy to go get one. When she pulled up the driveway, I ran straight to the passenger side, and into the car.

"Miles!" My best friend squeals as I enter her car. She threw her arms around me and squeezed me tightly. "I missed you." I hugged her back and giggled slightly.

"Uh Nessa, you saw me a week ago," I told her and pulled away from the hug. I straightened myself out as she started her car again and pulled out my driveway.

"So? I still missed you, you never answered my calls," She told me and frowned but still kept her eyes on the road. I frowned also but replied,

"Sorry Ness, I wasn't feeling good," I wasn't completely lying, I had been feeling really sick, but that obviously wasn't the real I didn't talk to her.

"I understand Miles, I can see that you're still sick, but I want the real answer. You can't lie right to my face, your my best friend, I've known you your whole life," She gave me a hard stare as she parked in the school parking lot. She had known me since I was a baby, and now she's a senior and I'm a junior.

I looked at her and sighed because I knew I had to tell her sooner or later, I couldn't hide something like this from her. "Okay, but not now, I'll tell you at lunch." she nodded and we exited the car.

"Miles?" Vanessa started as we headed towards the building; I looked over at her curious,

"Yeah?"

"So I know you're not going to tell me now, but will you at least tell if it involves someone I know," she pleaded. I sighed once again and opened the doors that lead into the dreadful High School.

"You know the person very well Nessa," I avoided her face as I told her. I kept my eyes ahead of me as we walked to our locker. People were staring at us, Vanessa was popular, she was head cheerleader last year and I was co-captain so we're pretty popular. Her twin brother Joe was on the football team along with their brother....Nick.

"Kay, that should keep me sane till at least lunch," she laughed softly as we opened our lockers. I put what I didn't need inside of it, closed it, and waited for Vanessa. I looked around the narrow hall, expecting to see Selena, my other best friend. I knew she was going to arrive soon.

I glanced over at the entrance, spotting the last person I wanted to see. I had to know if he remembered anything from _that night_, so I turned to Vanessa.

"Vanessa uh, has Nick ever mentioned anything to you, or been acting any different since your party last week?" I was nervous to hear her response, but I needed to know soon because Nick was headed our way. She turned her attention away from her locker and gave me a confused look,

"Uh no......why?" she asked. I smiled inwardly but didn't respond because I couldn't...Nick was standing right in front of us along with his bitch of a girlfriend. I gulped loudly when I looked up at their faces.

He was staring at me with a small smirk playing across his face as if she knew something was going to happen. "Hello Miley," said someone that wasn't Nick, I looked next to him, it was Demi.

"Uh hi?" I was confused as to why hell this bitch was talking to me; I looked at Vanessa who was just as confused as I was.

Demi laughed bitterly, "You guys piss me off you know that? Yeah you too Vanessa, I don't care if Nick is your brother either, both of you better stay away from my boyfriend," she warned. I rolled by eyes, and stepped further away from Nick, trying to the fact that standing near him was making me uncomfortable, but it seemed like he had no clue so that was definitely a plus.

Vanessa must've noticed how uncomfortable I was so she glared at them and growled, "Why don't you guys go away," she suggested angrily and wrapped her arms around my shoulder. They glared back at us and walked away silently.

"Thanks Nessa," I looked down. She sighed and lifted my chin up so that I was looking into her worried eyes,

"So now, I'm guessing it has to do with my stupid brother, doesn't it?" she asked softly as though she felt bad for me. I nodded my head solemnly and moved away from her.

"Yea, but I still ain't telling you till lunch," I attempted to smile, but failed. She nodded understandingly before we parted and went our separate ways to our first class.

I found Selena sitting at a seat on the back of the classroom when I walked in. She was staring at the door so when I walked in she saw me and immediately got up from her seat and engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Miley!! I missed you," she squealed loudly as she practically knocked me down with the force of her hug. I was able to balance myself before I hit the floor though. I glared her, when she pulled away she gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry."

I stood up straight and flattened the wrinkles on my shirt, "Its fine Sel, I missed you too," I told her honestly as we made our way back to our desks when the bell finally rang. We were in Spanish and since the teacher thought it'd be good to talk in just Spanish for today, Selena and I figured I'd be okay to ignore the lesson.

"Selena where were you earlier? I expected to see you by your locker but you weren't there." I turned to her in the middle of class making her move so she was facing me.

"I was with...Cody," I noticed she hesitated before answering, I frowned realizing that I had forgotten about him again, but then I thought about how he didn't see to care that I wasn't talking to him.

"Why were you with him? Did he mention me at all while you guys were talking?" I questioned curiously, I hoped he had so I'd know that he still cared for me.

"Of course Miley, he loves you, the reason we were even talking is because he wanted to know how you were doing." I had to smile when she said that, but I did feel bad that I hadn't been as dedicated to our relationship. "And he told me that he couldn't wait to see you today, he really missed you Miles."

I looked away from her so that my eyes were on the teacher, "I know. I missed him too." That was the last thing we said to each other for the rest of the hour, my mind wandered back to Nick. I couldn't get my head around what happened and I just didn't wanna believe it but I knew that when I told Vanessa, I'd really have to come to terms with it.

----

It was finally lunch and extremely nervous was what I was. I knew I was going to be telling Vanessa what happened and I was not ready. I rubbed my sweaty hands together as I sat at the lunch table along with a couple of my friends who were going to be trying out for the cheer leading team this year, I was still one so I had no need to try again. I was waiting for Vanessa to show up, Selena didn't have lunch.

I must have looked very distressed because when she finally arrived, she sat next to me and said, "Miles, are you alright? You don't look so good." She was always concerned about me, and I was thankful for that since my own sister was never around to make me feel better.

I shook my head though, "It's fine, I'm okay and I know your gonna ask so Imma just get to the point," I took a deep breath, and continued, "Okay so you remember when you threw that party?" I asked her, she nodded her head slowly, obviously not liking this was going at all, trust me, I didn't like it either. "Well, you now how I had gotten drunk and you told me to go upstairs to rest....I did but I was so drunk I hadn't realized that the room I went into was Nick's." I looked at her and she was looking away while fanning her face. I was kinda thinking she has an idea where this was going.

"I don't remember all that much but I'll tell you what I do remember." I knew she wasn't going to say respond so I continued, "When I walked into his room, I looked at him, noticing he was drunk also," At that point I was starting to get chocked up, and tears started forming in my eyes. "I don't remember exactly how it came about but-" Then she cut me off, and looked with tear filled eyes,

"Miley, please do not tell me you slept with my brother," she chocked out quietly, "Please," she closed her eyes as she pleaded. I looked around to make sure no one was listening before averting my eyes back to her. I nodded my heard sadly, and wiped my own tears.

"I'm so sorry Nessa, I didn't mean for it to happen," I explained frantically. She held her hand up to stop me from talking. I looked at her closely and noticed she was crying.

* * *

**Soo, that's you all think? Please let me know if I should continue :D**

**~~Jasmine~~**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 and the only reason I'm updating now is because I'm bored beyond belief! Thank you to everyone who story alerted and review, I appreciate it. I'm dedicating this chapter to 'nileyfan#1', her review made me cry like farealz :'). Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

"I'm sorry Nessa, are you mad at me?" I asked frantically, she wasn't saying anything so I automatically assumed the worse. She looked at me and tried to stop the tears from falling down her face.

"Miley, you said that you were feeling sick, did any of that include throwing up or feeling exhausted and light headed?" She was cautious to ask me that, I could tell. For a second I didn't get why she was asking me this but then it hit me...hard. I thought back to the last week and how I had been throwing nonstop, I was exhausted easily and I was even late. "Well...?" I looked down as the tears welled up in my eyes and nodded, saying nothing, I couldn't.

"Oh Miley, don't cry.......this doesn't necessarily mean you are, we'll get a test after school okay? Don't stress over it," she said, she had stopped crying by now, but I still was. I nodded my head anyway. I stayed in the same spot till lunch was over, I was no longer hungry....now all I wanted to do was crawl in my bed and cry but I knew I couldn't possibly do that. And since I couldn't, I wanted to see Cody; I desperately needed him to make me feel better.

When I exited the lunchroom, I felt slightly better, just because nobody else knew anything and I didn't have to feel like a bad person, like I was a disappointment. I had 2 classes left, and I was ecstatic to see that Cody was in both of them.

"Cody!" I exclaimed when I saw my beloved boyfriend. I ran into his welcoming arms and embraced him tightly. I instantly felt better, and smiled. When he pulled away, he leaned down and kissed me. I honestly wanted to enjoy it but I couldn't...something was holding me back, not physically but emotionally...I felt a huge amount of guilt and it was eating away at my insides.

"Hey Miles, I missed you so much over the summer," he gushed cutely;I gave a weak smile before I pulled away and we walked over and sat in some seats in the back of the class. I didn't want to pull anymore attention, everyones eyes were already glued to us and I couldn't handle that.

"I missed you too Cody." I really did miss him and I believed he knew that but being the amazing boyfriend he was, he could tell when I was hiding something, but I wasn't ready to tell him, I was not sure myself....so I couldn't hurt him by telling him.

"I know....but is something wrong? You seem kind of distant," he said thoughtfully as he looked into my eyes. I looked away.

"I'm fine Cody, fine," I lied, they was no way in hell I was fine. I cheated on him and now there was a huge possibly of me being....pregnant with someone else's child. He frowned but nodded anyway,

"Okay smiles, I trust you to tell me when you feel you can, okay? I love you."

I smiled at him, "I love you too." Then class started and we had to focus on that, but I was thankful I had some time to think to myself, that was what I needed.

I was surprised to find that even though Nick was in a majority of my classes he didn't torture me like he's done ever since 9th grade, but he obviously doesn't know we slept together so I'm happy. When I got home (Vanessa dropped me off, I couldn't go the store with her) I went straight up to my room, ignoring my family. I only did that because Vanessa was gonna be arriving soon with the tests and I needed time to think about what I'd do if it turned out to be positive.

If it was positive I could easily get an abortion, but I would never do that to my child. I would either be the laughing stock of the school, or people would be nice and support me. My parents could think I'm a disgrace and kick me out or love and support me. Cody could break up with me or he'll stay with me, but I doubt that'd happen cause he would obviously figure out it wasn't his. I couldn't think any further because I heard by door being opened. I looked up to find Vanessa standing in my doorway, holding a couple of what I assumed were pregnancy tests.

She looked at me expectantly, so I got up and took the multiple tests into my bathroom with me without a word being said. I did what I had to do before I returned to my room. I sat next to my best friend who looked almost as worried as I was. She wrapped her arm around me and hugged me closely.

"Five minutes Miles, and I just want to tell you that whatever happens, I will be there for you," she whispered tenderly in my ear as she rubbed my arms softly. I nodded silently and waited, waited for my future to be decided. The whole time we sat in complete utter silence, my gaze was stuck on the clock as it ticked at an agonizing pace, tormenting me. Eventually five minutes passed and I couldn't even move from my spot. I began sweating and shaking nervously.

"Miles, do want me to look at it for you?" she asked as she looked at me with sympathetic eyes, I loved how she was so caring. I watched as she got up and walked into the bathroom after receiving a approving nod from me. It seemed like she was in there for an eternity.

**No One's POV**

When she saw her best friends figure emerge from the bathroom, she immediately broke down in tears. The look on Vanessa's face told her everything. Vanessa hated seeing someone so close to her like this, she went over to her and embraced her in the tightest hug she had ever given anybody.

"I'm so sorry Miley, but you are pregnant," she tried comforting her as best she could but it wouldn't stop the sobs that came from her young friend.

"Va-Vanessa" Miley cried, gripping on to her friends shoulder tighter, "Y-your lying, you ly-lying....don't lie to me please!" She weeped quietly. Vanessa didn't know what to do, so she did the only she could do, she hugged her tighter and just let her cry. "Ne-ssa, I can't be pregnant, I'm not ready to be a mom....I'm too young" Miley dug her head deeper into Vanessa's shoulders and bawled, she couldn't believe that she was gonna have to endure parenthood at 16, she felt so unfortunate, and it wasn't fair!

"Shh...shh Miley, It's okay, it's gonna be fine....you'll have all your friends to support you and so will your parents," Vanessa told her, as she pulled away to look into Miley's eyes. Miley shook her head stubbornly,

"No they won't," she wiped her tears, "Cody's gonna leave me, my parents will kick me out, Selena will turn against me and Ni-" she sniffed as Vanessa stopped,

"That's not true and you know that, Cody loves you to death, and your parents and Selena will be there no matter what," she insisted. "And don't you dare say Nick wont be there for you, he may be a jerk but I know my brother and he'll take responsibility for his actions," she added firmly.

"But they all have no clue Nessa, the baby's not Cody's so he has no reason to stay, Selena's gonna think I don't trust her and Nick, Ness for all he knows he's still a virgin!" Miley then shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes once again, "Nobody's gonna understand."

"Miley breathe, just tell them one at a time, your parents....Cody....Selena....and Ni-"

"I can't, I'll tell them all but not Nick," she shook her head sadly. "We absolutely _**hate **_each other, those feeling aren't gonna change just cause I'm carrying his child," she looked up at Vanessa to see if she had anything to say.

"You don't know that Miley, but fine....I'll let you take your time telling Nick, but you gotta promise me that you'll tell him before you have his baby/my niece or nephew," Vanessa said and couldn't help but smile at the thought of having a little niece or nephew.

Miley let out a soft giggle and nodded as she placed her hand delicately on her flat tummy, "I promise don't worry." Vanessa grins and hugs her friend again, as she rubs her back.

"But now you gotta tell your family Miley, they're right downstairs and I'll be right beside you the whole time so don't worry," Vanessa knew Miley was gonna need all the support she could get.

**Miley's POV**

I didn't think I would have survived finding out that I was pregnant if Vanessa wasn't here to help me. I really appreciated how much she cared for me, and I loved her for that. As we made our ways down the stairs and into my living room, I noticed that Brandi was there, so now I assumed I would have to tell the whole family...great! Just great. Vanessa and I sat down in front of my family who was seated on the couch in front of us. I knew I couldn't put it off much longer so I opened my mouth and told them...or at least tried to.

"Mom, Dad, Brandi...and Dylan," I sighed. "I have something to tell you all," I finally said.

Vanessa was rubbing my back as my family looked at me, waiting patiently for me to continue. "Uh, well..." I couldn't possibly say it; I couldn't so I looked over at Vanessa, silently asking her if she could tell them, she nodded.

"I'm really sorry I have to tell you all this...but Miley is...pregnant." I was looking down the whole entire time, to afraid to look at their faces knowing as soon as I looked up, their expressions would be turned from happy to sad.

"What? Miley please tell me you're lying," My mom was the first to say something, her voice sounded so broken, so disappointed. Looking up at her face, I saw tears streaming down her face and disappointment lurking in her stormy eyes

I shook my head, "I'm so sorry momma." I didn't hear another word come out of her mouth after that, but I knew soon enough I would hear something from my dad.

"Miley...I can't believe this, when did this happen?" my dad demanded answer, his voice full with disappointment but overall anger.

"A little over a week ago," I murmured weakly, gazing at my hands, "at Vanessa's party, I was drunk and-" I didn't have anytime to finish before my dad exploded,

"You were_** drunk**_!?" He yelled and stood up, "Miley your mom and I taught you so much better than this, how dare you do this....sleep with some random guy and get pregnant!" That made me wince but also mad, he had no right to say that!

"What about Brandi dad? She had Dylan at 16!" I exclaimed back and pointed towards my sister, who sat there looking pissed off, with her son on her lap. "And it's wasn't some random guy, it was Nick, Vanessa's brother!" I could tell my dad was pissed, he opened his mouth to say something but my mom thankfully stopped him and pulled him on the couch.

"Billy stop," my mom glared at him then turned back at me, "Miley, I understand what you're saying, but it was irresponsible for you to be this young and get pregnant, it's disappointing to know we didn't raise you well enough," tears started welling up in the both of our eyes,

"But mom you did, it was just a stupid mistake that I regret, but I'll never regret my baby," I placed a hand on my stomach. "Because no matter how many problems me being pregnant may cause, this baby's still apart of me," I said looking straight into my moms eyes, "And I'll love him or her forever." My mom got up from the couch and hugged me, along with Vanessa. My dad shook his head at us, got up and left the room.

"Dad hates me!" I cried, while still hugging them.

"No he doesn't honey, he's just upset that this happened, okay?" I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry that this happened mom, I really am," I told her sadly, she nodded.

"It's okay darling, I forgive you and so does your sister, isn't that right Brandi?" she said and looked at my sister, who was still sitting on the couch. My mom ushered her over and she reluctantly got up and came over. "Brandi tell your sister that you're not mad at her and that you forgive her." Brandi shook her head.

"I'm not mad at you Miles," I smiled. "But I can't be here and watch you mess up your life like I had, all that will do is make me feel like I'm the one to blame." And with that, she got up, took Dylan and walked straight at the door.

**

* * *

Wow, intense, haha. hope you liked it :)**

**~Jasmine~**


	4. Chapter 3

**First I just wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited though I only had two chapters up xP but I hope you enjoy and i know in the chapter towards the end I say I was gonna stop cuz but i wanted it to be longer, well...it turned out longer than I thought but this was typed a few months ago so I completely forgot how long it was....enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I slumped down in my spot and started sobbing all over again. Why would she blame herself for this? It had nothing to do with her, maybe she thinks this because we both got pregnant around the same age but I'm the one at fault not her! It hurts to think I'm not gonna see her for a while, she left and I don't know when she's gonna come back. Vanessa and my mom left the room to give me the space I needed, but they came back obviously when I had calmed down.

"I can't believe this, why the hell would Brandi leave like that?" I asked sadly, looking at my mom. Vanessa had left a little while ago, she had to go home. My mom sighed,

"I don't know darling, you gotta give her and your dad some time to grasp it completely." I nodded but then became curious.

"Hey mom?" she looked at me, "Why are you so understanding about this?" I had to know. My dad and Brandi were both extremely upset but my mom was so supportive and understanding about it.

"Well Miles...much like you, when I was your age, the same thing happened to me, except I didn't know who the father was. I was hopeless, I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to disappoint my parents so....I got an abortion." I gasped quietly as she confessed.

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry," I hugged and she hugged back then pulled away.

"Its fine Miles, but I'm telling you this because I'm proud of you," she paused but stopped me from talking. "I'm proud of you because, you told your dad and me....something I was too scared to do."

I smiled at her, "Thanks, but I'm too afraid to tell everyone else that _has_ to know, and what happens when the school finds out? They're all gonna think I'm a slut--"

"Don't think about that right now Miles, but who'd you say was the baby daddy?" I giggled at her choice of words and answered her, though kinda nervous because she was mentioning him.

"....Nick Jonas...." my voice was very low as I informed my mother.

"Nick Jonas? Vanessa's younger brother, the one you hate?" I gave a sheepish nod. "How'd you possibly end up sleeping with him? I know you were drunk but that's surprising," she laughed. I smiled at her; I loved how she made me feel so comfortable with the situation.

"Yep, very surprising...but why did you want to know?" I was curious; I knew she wouldn't just want to know who the father was for no reason.

"Cause I gotta tell his parents," she stated quite simply, shrugging nonchalantly. My eyes practically bulged out of my eyes in shock and horror.

"W-what do y-you mean, your g-gonna tell his parents?" I stuttered and stared at her, waiting hopefully for her to tell me that she's joking, but she wasn't.

"I gotta tell them that they're gonna be grandparents Miles, don't worry, I'll make sure they don't tell him," she reassured me as she got up from the couch. "Don't move," she warned and walked into the kitchen, phone in hand. I sighed, listening to the voice of my mom as she talked to Paul and Denise. Moments later she arrived back in the living room with a small grin on her face.

"Mom, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I know this isn't going to make you happy or Nick for that matter, but..." she paused for dramatic affect, "Paul, Denise and I have decided that you and Nick are going to be-"

"Married!?" I exclaimed, assuming that was what she was going to say, and for once thankfully I was wrong. She rested her hand upon my shoulder and shook her head quickly,

"No Mile, nothing that bad, but we've decided that it's best if you guys try to be friends," she admitted finally and boy was I upset.

"What!? Mom there is no way I can be friends with that asshole," I insisted. There was no way.

"Stop with the language young lady," she warned. I looked down. "I'm not saying to tell him, I'm only telling you that it wouldn't hurt to be friends with him, compromise. That way when you work the courage to break the news to him, they'll be a better chance at him understanding and accepting the fact."

She made so much sense and I knew it was going to have to do this for the baby, I was going to.

----

When I woke up the next morning, I was greeted with an unpleasant rush of nausea. I hopped out of my bed and ran into the bathroom. I lifted my hair up and threw up into the toilet until I couldn't anymore. Sighing, I rested against the wall, I was not going to get used to this.

Today, I decided to wear a pair of denim shorts and a black cami top that made my curves more appealing. Soon enough I wouldn't be able to wear these clothes anymore so I used the time I had wisely. I slipped on a few accessories, consisting of some diamond earring and a couple of bracelets.

When I exited my room after taking a shower and getting dressed, I tiptoed passed my parents bedroom because my mother was still sleeping but I knew my dad wasn't. He was usually the one up and cooking breakfast and I was disappointed to find that he hadn't today. As, I sat down at the table, I watched as my dad read the newspaper quietly and paid me no attention. I knew he was still upset, and I was too but I could only hope he was going to forgive me soon.

I wasn't in the mood to eat but I knew I was going to have to because I needed to make sure I was healthy so I poured me a bowl of cereal and ate quickly so I wouldn't have to stand the awkward silence between my dad and I. After I finished eating, I heard a car horn and instantly knew it was Vanessa outside waiting for me. I ran outside and to her car in record time.

"Hey Vanessa," I greeted as I leaned over the seat and hugged my best friend. I released my grip and sat straight in my seat after buckling my seatbelt. She quickly examined my outfit before starting the car up and driving to school.

"What's up with the outfit Miles?" She asked curious, not disappointed or anything just curious. I shrugged my shoulders and giggled a little.

"Ness, I always dress like this."

"Yes, but you're pregnant, don't you think you should've worn something, I don't know...less revealing?" All I did was shrug and not say anything. She coughed awkwardly and changed the topic.

"Soo, have you talked to your dad or Brandi since yesterday?" I decided to answer, didn't have anything better to do.

"Sadly, no. My dad just won't talk to me and Brandi, well I don't expect to talk to her for sometime anyway," I informed her. "But yesterday I was so pissed cause my mom told me I had to become friends with your brother." She glanced at me for a second before turning back to the road.

"And that's a bad thing why?"

"Because, we've never liked each other, it's gonna be so awkward...I mean him and his girlfriend both hate me and I slept with him and ended up pregnant Nessa, I can't deal with all of that, it's too stressing," I told her, trying to stay calm.

"Miles, do it for me, your mom, and most importantly the baby please," she pleaded. "I'll talk to Nick and convince him to be friends with you," I gave in after that.

"Fine, just don't tell him about this," I motioned towards my belly as we pulled up to the school. She nodded her head and we got out the car, heading towards the entrance.

"Okay well, I'm going to my first class; I talk to you at lunch." I nodded and she left. As I walked to class I inconveniently bumped right into Nick, causing me to lose my balance. He thankfully had fast reflexes and caught me before I fell. He pulled me closer to him and I oddly felt safe in his arms but before my thoughts got any further, he let go of me and pushed me roughly against a locker.

"Watch where the hell you're going," he growled at me. I shook my head at the thought of me actually becoming friends with him.

"It was an accident," I explained, mad. I glared at him as I pushed myself away from the locker and made my way to my first class, but before I could get far enough he called out to me.

"Yeah Miley," he emphasized. "Yeah, walk your slutty ass to class," he taunted me. I shook my head and tried my best to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. He was such an asshole, but I was glad I was going to have Selena to cheer me up. I didn't have the heart to tell her the news yet though.

I sat down next to my best friend, and immediately I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I already knew it was no one but Selena, there was no one else in the class that cared for me as much as Selena did and that made me feel guilty because we were so close and I was hiding something so big from her.

"What's wrong Milewy?" In a baby voice, she asked, trying to make me feel better. I giggled at her effort, embracing her back before pulling away and looking at her.

I shook my head, "Nothing really, just Nick being an ass as always and surprisingly, he wasn't with his girlfriend." I chose not to tell her what he said, only because it hurt thinking about it. After giving an understanding look, we both turned to the front of the class and watched the teacher teach whatever it was she was teaching.

**---**

I was so thankful when it was finally lunch because I was starving. As soon as I sat down at the table, I was stuffing my mouth with food while Vanessa stared at me in disgust but I ignored her until I was finished.

"Shut up, I was hungry," I said to her once I was done eating my lunch. She shook her head in held her hands up in innocence.

"I didn't say anything," she giggled. "Anything at all....but you got a little something right there miss 'I was hungry'," she pointed to my cheek. I rubbed it off with the back off my hand and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, but I gotta remind you, don't talk to Nick about becoming friends."

She looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean? Why don't you want me to talk to him for you? My parents and your mom said you guys have to be," she said as I nodded my head.

"Yea but, Nick was being mean to me this morning and called me a slut, I don't want to be friends with him if he's just gonna insult me," I frowned while Vanessa's eyebrows arched in anger.

"He called you a slut!?" She exclaimed rhetorically. "Oh, am I going to have a talk with the boy—and no, not about being friends, just to get him to be more considerate of others feelings," she reassured me.

"Okay then, and do not tell your parents me and Nick aren't friends and make sure he doesn't find out about me being pregnant kay?"

"Mmhm," was all she said before eating her food. After lunch was over and saying goodbye to Vanessa, I headed to my next class and oddly instead of seeing my loving boyfriend, I walked in and find the complete opposite.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" I asked him annoyed as he laughed in my face. "You aren't in this class." He got up from his seat and stood in front of me, staring me in the eyes.

"Oh, but I am now, ya know cause your boyfriend switched classes," he smirked.

"Whatever Nick, I'm not talking to you," I sat in my chair, folded my arms and ignored whatever else that came out of his big obnoxious mouth. The rest of the class was torture, not only because I hated the subject math but also because Nick wouldn't stay out of my air bubble, I seriously restrained myself from slapping him across his angelic face.

---

I got home to find my dad sitting on the couch looking as though he was waiting to speak to someone. He looked at me and beckoned over; I obliged hesitantly and took a seat next to him.

I stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. "So, um...what's it that you want dad? But if you're only gonna yell at me and tell me how much of a disappointment I am then I don't wanna here it," I began to get up from my seat, but was yanked back down by my dad who looked impatient.

"Miles, no. I want to apologize to you, because I should've been more understanding about it, but it's just hard to know both of your only children have or are going to have children of there own when they're still so young," he looked into my eyes, sadly. "It really does make me think your mother and I failed at raising you and your sister," he grabbed my hands as I looked up at him. "Miles, you're my baby girl, you're only 16 years old, I don't want to see you have a baby at this age."

I sighed. "I know daddy," I hugged him tightly. "And I'll always be your baby girl but we gotta except the fact that I'm gonna have a baby," I told him as released from our embrace.

"Okay, but head upstairs Miles, I know you got homework to do," he gave a look that told me I better not play with him, I didn't and obeyed his suggestion

**2 months later (sorry if this first part seems a little rushed =/)**

I had a doctor's appointment a little over a month ago to confirm my pregnancy, and then I had one again a few days ago to have an ultrasound just to hear the heartbeat and all. It felt amazing to hear my baby's heartbeat; I had Vanessa and my parents with me but I felt as though there were some people missing. I oddly felt extremely bad that the father of my child, Selena and Brandi weren't there when should've been there. At first it didn't bother me as much but after my mom had a talk with me, she made me realize that hiding the fact that I was pregnant from Nick, Selena and Cody was not only hurting them but hurting myself. So I came to the decision that I would tell Selena and Cody on Monday but Nick would have to wait.

It really surprised me when I woke up in the morning because I didn't have to throw up; I smiled and headed towards my bathroom with the clothes I was going to wear. Once I finished with my shower and slipped on my clothes I noticed they were a little bit tighter than normal; I looked down at my stomach and saw tiny baby bump, I smiled and rubbed it. I was wearing a tight white t-shirt and some dark washed skinny jeans; I knew that if I walked out the house in the shirt I was wearing and you knew me, you'd notice the slight change in my appearance so I put a black over sized sweatshirt over my upper body.

–

I sat on the front porch steps and waited for Vanessa after eating a relaxing breakfast with my parents. They didn't mention much about the pregnancy but I didn't complain; I wasn't in the mood, I was to worried about how I would tell my boyfriend and my best friend. In the midst of my worrying, I heard a loud _**beep**_. My head shot up startled at the sudden noise, it was Vanessa's car horn, she honked it again and laughed at my facial expression.

I sat in her car and folded my arms as I pretended to be mad, though I really wasn't. "Miles, I'm sorry," she apologized and frowned. I felt bad and smiled, she saw that I saw faking and hit my arm.

"What the hell Vanessa!?" I said, angry all of a sudden. I slapped her back and stared out the window at everything we happened to pass on our way to school.

"Wow, hormonal are we?" she asked rhetorically; I just rolled my eyes and sighed as she continued. "Any who...why are you wearing that sweater? It's huge." She looked away from the road to poke my shirt before averting her attention back to the road.

This I looked at her, grinning widely. "Cause look at this," I lifted up my sweater and shirt to reveal my small baby bump. "Look at this, ain't it adorable?"

Vanessa laughed slightly, "Uh, yeah it is...but didn't you notice that when you had that ultrasound or any other time?" I shook my head and put my shirt down.

"Weirdly no," I giggled. We got to school quicker than I expected, I guess having Vanessa around was an easier way to lose time but I didn't have anytime to think what I was going to say through.

We walked into the school with all eyes on us, and because of Vanessa obviously cause I'll admit I definitely did not look my best. They started cheer leading a while ago, and now she was even more popular than before. I was actually sad for quite a while because I couldn't cheer but I got over it; I didn't need the extra attention anyways. She left me to go meet up with a couple of her friends, I just shrugged my shoulders and when I was going through my locker I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around.

"May I help you?" I stared at them annoyed as I waited for an answer. They smiled and pushed me against my locker causing me to groan in pain and grab my stomach.

"Aww, is the little fatty hurt?" Demi smirked cruelly as I glared at her and said nothing. "Why is the slut wearing such hideous clothes? Oh wait, is it because she's just so ashamed of her ugly body? I know I would be too if I knew someone like myself." I rolled my eyes at her conceitedness as the pain wore off but my eyes couldn't help but well up with tears at everything she said to me, I hated those freaking hormones.

I moved away from my locker and ran to one of the only places I knew could relax and let loose. We arrived pretty early so class didn't start for another hour. I ran and sat down on the football field. I laid down on the lush ground and stared up at the hot sun. After a while I began to get really hot, so I removed my sweater, aware that no one would come out here any time soon.

"Why are you sitting out here in the sun when we have class soon?" I heard someone ask me. I jumped up startled and turned to see who it was, it was Nick. He walked towards me slowly as I sat back down on the ground, my back facing him. He eventually sat next to me and repeated his question until I finally chose to respond.

"Because I want to, is that a good enough answer for ya?" I questioned irritated, not looking at him. He shrugged his shoulders as his eyes traveled down to my belly without me realizing it.

"I guess...and not to be mean or anything," he assured me which surprised me because he was actually being nice. "But are you gaining weight or something?" I looked him in the eyes and felt no desire to cover up my stomach nor lie to him. I sighed, knowing I would have to tell him sooner to later. (**I really wanted to stop there but I want the chapter to be longer so....)**

"I'm....pregnant Nick," I confessed and didn't look away from his eyes, they were pretty mesmerizing. His eyes widened in shock but he said nothing.

"Wh-who's the father?" he stammered, looking concerned. I didn't really know what to answer, what would I tell him? That he was? Yea, I don't think so; I mean he clearly knew Cody wasn't because he asked me in the first place. Then I remembered Cody, we had a fight a week ago about how I wasn't committed to the relationship the way I should've been and we haven't talk since then.

I looked away. "Um, Cody," I lied. He shook his head and brought my face back to its original spot so that I was looking back into his eyes again.

"Don't lie to me, we may have our differences and we may not like each other but I'm not the stupid Miley, who is the father?" He demanded. There was no way I would tell him the truth and it made me feel so bad that I looked down as tears began falling from my eyes.

"I c-can't tell y-you," I cried and gripped onto his shirt, hugging him. He kept his mouth closed and just comforted me since that was the only thing he could do, and all I needed him to do.

"As long as it's nothing to bad then fine, but please stop crying," he pleaded and rubbed my back soothingly. I nodded my head and eventually stopped crying.

"Why do you even care Nick?" I questioned quietly as soon as I pulled away but kept my head down.

"I don't know," he sighed. "I guess realized I had no actual reason to treat you the way I did," he explained as I looked up at him.

**Nick's POV**

I don't know what possessed me to come and find Miley after seeing what my girlfriend had done, but I did. I guess lately I felt a lot different towards Miley, like I actually cared for her. Then I find out that she's pregnant, it shocked me and usually I'd probably run off and tell everybody but when Miley told me, I felt bad, there was something in me telling me that I'd be making the wrong decision if I had so I didn't.

"But, how'd you know I was here?" She whispered, still looking up at me. I exhaled deeply.

"Well I saw what Demi did and I felt bad." I was cut short by the voice of a saddened Miley; I looked her her confused.

"Is that the only reason you're sitting here right now, because you feel bad for me?"

"No; I mean of course I feel bad but that's not why, I told you because I felt bad for everything that was happening to you Miley. I wanna be friends with you, I wanna help, I wanna be there for you because I realize that I really do care for you." She smiled at my confession and hugged me.

"Thank you Nick, I really appreciate it." I smiled at her before getting up and helping her up.

"I think it's about time we got back to class," I chuckled. She nodded her head, dusted herself off before retrieving her sweatshirt from off the floor and slipping it back onto her body.

* * *

**Kay, what'd you think?? Leave a review xD**

**~~Jasmine~~**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't like this chapter _that_ much, but whatever...I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**

* * *

**

**Nick's POV**

We paced down the corridor in complete silence, not saying anything. Class didn't start for a couple of minutes and thankfully for us, the halls we're empty. I stared at Miley's uneasy face, I'd seen that face plenty of times before but then again I didn't have enough care in the world to say anything, and it gave away the fact that something was bothering her. I paused and stopped her right before she entered her class, twisting her towards me.

"What's bothering you now Miley?" She looked down and shrugged her shoulder indifferently. I pried and pried until she finally exhaled deeply and gave the answer I was begging for.

"Today, or actually when I get in class, I'm going to be telling my best friend that I'm having a baby at 16 after hiding it from her for the 2 and a half months of me knowing," she paused. "...And I'm gonna tell Cody, I have no idea how to tell them or how'll they react."

I pulled her into me so that I could wrap my arms around her. She rested her head against my chest and sighed. I couldn't believe I used to hate her, but seeing as how good of a person she really was, I regretted ever being mean to her. I hoped soon enough that we'd decide on officially becoming friends because I don't know what I'd call this right now.

"I can't say I know how you feel or how they'll react but what I will tell you is no matter how they respond, I'll be there for you because if they love you as much as I'm sure they do then they'll accept it," I told her, pulling away.

"I'm more worried about Cody though because I've never slept with him, he'll know that it's not his baby, how do you think he'll feel, I know for a fact that he won't be happy," she informed me sadly. I, for some odd reason, felt sorta relieved that she didn't sleep with him, but what ultimately bothered me was if she never had sex with him, how did she possibly end up pregnant? I began to think the worst and Miley must've noticed it.

"Nick, I didn't get raped or anything of that nature," she reassured me and we both winced even thinking about it. "I'll tell how everything happened when I feel the time is right okay?" I nodded my head and gave her a quick hug before we both went to class.

My first class was only a few doors down so I easily made it before the bell rang. I came in and took a seat in the only available spot, which was next to Demi in the back of the room.

"Hello Nicholas," she greeted, not looking very happy with me. I was slightly confused but she didn't give me any time to respond. "Where were you?--and don't lie because I'm pretty damn sure I saw you go after Cyrus after what happened between she and I."

I shrugged my shoulders and turned away from her. I was not in the mood for her attitude at the moment. "Maybe I was Demi, maybe I wasn't....it doesn't matter, I didn't cheat on you so can we leave it at that?" She rolled her eyes and stayed silent.

**With Miley (No One's POV)**

Miley walked into class slowly. She was dreading what would come next, she wasn't prepared. She had 2 months but she still wasn't ready, but she was set on telling Selena. As soon as she sat down she cut straight to the chase, making sure no one was listening.

"Sel, I gotta tell you something," Miley said in a hushed tone. Her best friend turned to her confused.

"What is it Miles?" Selena knew by the expression on Miley's face that she wasn't going to like what was to come next. Miley sighed, bowing her head.

"I-I'm p," she stammered out and stopped. She couldn't let the words come out of her mouth. So she stood up, grabbed Selena's hand and dragged her out of the room, not caring if she was going to be late. Selena knew what Miley was going to tell her would be important so she went along with it.

When they entered the bathroom, Miley pulled her into the closest stall but not before making sure no one was in there. She closed the stall door, and turned around, removing her sweater that was covering her small belly.

"Miles," Selena finally spoke up as she eyed her friends actions, confused. "What's going on?" Miley sighed silently and turned around, keeping her hands to her side. Selena's eyes widened as she saw Miley's stomach. The slight bulge gave away everything Miley was hiding and what she was revealing to Selena.

"I-is that what I think it is?" Selena stuttered pointing at Miley's slightly bulging stomach.

"Yea Sel, I'm nearly 10 weeks pregnant with..." she paused to consider telling Selena but shook her head, she had to. "..Nick Jonas's baby," she confessed.

"How long have you known Miley?" Selena asked, coldness hidden deep within her voice. Her mind was running wild with thoughts. _If Miley had know so long, what made her not tell me?_ she thought but she let her friend continue before making any harsh accusations.

"For about 2 months," Miley looked down already knowing their conversation was going nowhere but downhill. And fast.

Selena turned swiftly on her heels and exited the stall and just as she was about the grab the door handle, Miley got a hold of her wrist.

"How could you not tell me?" cried Selena as she broke down, sliding down the wall of the door, shoving her face into her hands. "I thought you trusted me Miley, aren't we closer than this?"

Miley, with her sweater already on, sat down on the floor and wrapped her arms around Selena. "Sel, you don't understand how guilty I feel. Believe me I wanted to tell you but I couldn't work up the courage, I thought maybe you wouldn't feel the same about me," she looked down sadly.

Selena didn't know what came over her but suddenly she felt a rush of anger. "What do you mean by that!?" she stood up leaving Miley hurt and confused same as she was. "If you really think I would think bad about you then obviously you don't know me," and with that, she left.

Miley began sobbing as her cries echoed through the large bathroom. This went on for a while until her crying reduced and her mind was able to process the world around her. As she wiped the dry tears off her face, she reached into her back pocket and retrieved her cell. The time on the mobile phone revealed the fact that she had missed lunch, her only chance to eat until she got to the comforting environment of her home.

She sighed, thinking about how worried Vanessa would be but at the moment she thought about everything that was occurring in her life. One of the only people she could trust with her life--or so she though--had abandoned her in her time of need. She had always had her doubts, who didn't? But when it came to Selena those thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind.

Maybe it was naive to trust people the way she did, maybe it was naive to give Nick a chance in her life but if she didn't take risks, how would she learn? Maybe god was trying to communicate with her, she didn't know. But maybe if she forgot about the Selena situation and focused on the important things, her life would slow down. Who was she kidding? She got pregnant at 16 with someones baby that she didn't even like---hopefully that'd change soon---, her best friend bailed on her and one of the only people to ever truly love her would be driven away all because of one drunken mistake.

As those thoughts continued to flood the crushed brunette's mind, the bathroom door flung open almost hitting the poor girl. The stranger looked down and gasped as she realized that the 16 year old girl lying on the cold tile was none other than her best friend. The dark haired female that had walked in turned out to be Vanessa. She had made up an excuse to skip class and find Miley after eating a quiet lunch. She even witnessed a distressed, angry, and hurt looking Selena stomp down the halls and by the edgy feeling in the bottom of her stomach, she knew something was going on with Miley.

So there she stood, peering at Miley's fragile form, she was too shocked to move but upon seeing her friend reach out to her, her muscles began working again and allowed her to move to the filthy floor. She wrapped her arms around Miley's and just embraced her, she didn't know the problem, she just wanted the solution but all she could do was comfort her whimpering friend in her time of need.

Miley's arms stayed weak at her sides. Not only were the tears still falling down her rosy cheeks because of what happened but also because of _everything _that she was enduring, was gonna have to face, and boy was she scared. However, she had faith in God to lead her life for the better.

At the sight, Vanessa could care less that she was missing class; Miley came first and everyone was well aware of that. Miley was like her little sister, her little sister meant everything to her.

The bell for their next class rang suddenly, meaning they had 5 minutes to get to class. Thankfully for them, between the time Miley had broke the dreaded news to Selena and the time they were finally ready to leave the bathroom, nobody had walked in. Vanessa proceeded to help Miley's body up after receiving the signal.

"Thanks Nessa, I appreciate the help," The brunette's voice came out raspy. She almost didn't recognize it herself. Vanessa smiled and nodded though not fully understanding the thanks.

"No problem Miles, you know I'll be here no matter what," she replied honestly, pulling Miley into a lose hug. The 2 silently agreed to talk later on when they got the chance. Both of them stood in front of the the shiny mirror as Vanessa helped Miley fix her appearance. Her hair was damp from the tears, causing the hair to stick to her face and her make up--the little she had on--to smug. Miley had little to no faith that Cody would react better than Selena, but for the time being, she shrug it off.

Surprisingly, they were able to make it to their 4th hour class before the bell rung. They didn't have it together, but Miley did have it with her new....shall she say, acquaintance. She sat next to Nick in the class, and like in most of her classes, she was placed in the back. But now, at least her and Nick didn't hate each other.

"Hey Nick," Miley flashed a small smile, greeting the curly haired boy as the teacher passed out the math assignment that would be due at the end of class. Nick was still agitated by the way his girlfriend had acted moments before, causing him to nod his head indifferently as his hello.

Miley didn't wanna make herself believe Nick was pretending to care about her as she saw his attitude and she had to stay positive; she didn't need anymore stress, it wasn't good for the baby.

Towards the end of class, after Nick easily finished his work, he got himself thinking about the beginning a class, he didn't mean to ignore Miley, he was just upset with his girlfriend. He glanced at Miley and saw that her head was rested in folded arms, as he heard a low grumble coming from the stomach of Miley. He leaned over in his seat and whispered to her.

"Miley..." Miley groaned when she heard him, she was tired and starving. She then shook her head a little when he asked if she was okay. "I'm tired and hungry, I missed lunch, I just don't feel well," she mumbled into her fabric covered arms.

All of a sudden he remembered what Miley had told him earlier, he wanted to know what had happened with Selena, but he know it wasn't the time or place to ask about it. Then the bell rung and as he about to get up, he noticed Miley wasn't moving from her spot. He knew that it was probably best to bring her to the nurses office, so that's what he did. He helped the still limp girl up and hauled her down the hall and into the nurses office.

He was definitely worried about looks he'd get, Demi possibly spotting them but overall, Miley was who he was worried about. They entered the bright and empty room as the nurse immediately spotted the two. Her name tag read, "Denise Jonas," his mom; yep she was the nurse of their school. He gave his mother a quick hug before she turned to Miley, who was lying in a chair, her face itched in worry.

Denise knew about Miley's situation and hated how her son was so clueless, but she had to keep it to herself. She sat next to Miley, and tapped her face lightly before turning to her son who was standing against the wall, worried about his new friend. "Nick, do you know what's wrong with her?"

He shrugged. "All I know is that she's tired and hungry...that's what she told me." They looked back Miley, realizing she was asleep. This wasn't exactly new to Denise, being a nurse for as long as she had came with that.

"Nicholas, do me a favor and wake her up while I go get her some food from the cafeteria, okay?" She didn't wait for an answer as she left the room, Nick groaned at the name but did as he was told. "Miles, wake up." Nick only earned a groan, that is until the bell rang and Miley awoke from her sleep.

"What the...? Where am I?" Miley questioned, rubbing her eyes as she stared at Nick. Nick told her and the both of them waited for Denise to get back, and not a minute later she was.

* * *

**Hope you liked it...review....please? :) **

**~Jasmine~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Enjoy; read the end please**

* * *

We informed Miley on why she was here and she eagerly obliged to gulping down the food my mom was able to retrieve from the cafeteria. Be the time Miley was finished, she was noticeably better and I was quite happy about that.

"Denise," Miley started as she addressed my mom. Miley was best friends with my sister so when she called her that it was completely normal, even for school. "Do you think I could stay here for the rest of the day? I mean school ends in like," she paused to glance at her watch. "30 minutes..."

My mom thought about it for a moment before nodding as I remembered something. "Miley, you aren't going to tell Cody today are you?" I asked. My mom went and sat at her desk after notifying me that she had to talk to me. Miley sighed and shook her head, setting her plate beside her on another chair.

"No, not today, not after what happened with Sel." She got up and went over to one of the beds in the room and lied down. I had no idea of what went down with the two of them, but hopefully by the end of the day I would. I went over to the desk my mom sat behind and waited for her to start talking.

"Nicholas, I really appreciate that you're trying with Miley, I really am," she started quietly even though it appeared that Miley was sound asleep again. I nodded and stared at my mom, my arms resting on the desk. "She has a lot going on right now with the pregnancy and your help is greatly needed but I wanted to tell you however that your sister has to stay late today for cheer leading practice and Miley usually gets a ride home from Vanessa....so can you please give her a ride home? And before you answer, I'll inform your teacher and the principle that you were helping out Miley, no trouble for you," she grinned.

Without even thinking I gave a quick nod, signaling my answer as yes and left the office after telling her bye. I walked to the library with my stuff that I took from my locker for study hall and sat down at an empty table. I wasn't gonna do my work, I didn't have any and my thoughts were consumed of everything that had had happened since this morning.

I'll admit that I had no idea what I was thinking when I comforted Miley but by the vulnerable look in her eyes, I knew what I was doing was right. My relationship with Demi meant a lot to me, but with Miley I felt like those things weren't as important as I thought. I wasn't gonna ruin or leave what I had for Miley but I definitely wasn't gonna let what others say stop me from what I wanted; and I wanted Miley, her friendship.

I didn't care that she was pregnant, that didn't make me like her any less; I admired the fact that she as able to tell me the truth, even before her friends. Yeah, I wasn't close to her, yeah we hated each other before out talk earlier today, but I still felt a connection with her, like I knew so more about her than either of us would admit.

It's kinda weird that I had a sudden change in heart, but that's how it is, and that's how its gonna be.

Thoughts continued to consume my mind until I jumped in my seat at the buzzing bell, meaning school was finally over. I gripped my bad and carried it with me to my locked and waited for Demi. We always met before we left the school. Not a minute later, she walked up to me grinning as I forgot about even being mad at her.

"Nick!" she squealed, throwing her bare arms around me. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts, a little too revealing for school but at least she as good to look at.

I sported a toothy grin when we pulled away and gave her a quick kiss. "Hey babe. You doing something tonight?" I asked. I glint of sadness flashed in her eyes as she nodded, dismissing the look quickly.

"Yeah, but we can hang out tomorrow or something..."

As much as she tried to hide it, I knew something was bothering her, she was hurt but I could tell she didn't wanna talk about it so I nodded my head and gave the best smile I could.

"That's fine, I'll call you tonight." I received a nod from her and we departed as I made my way to the nurses office. Demi wasn't a bad person, she did bad things to people but it was a cover, I knew very well that it was. I didn't know what it was that hurt her so much but I hoped that she'd tell me soon enough.

I entered the office only to see Miley sitting in one of the chairs, rubbing her eyes and she looked like she was waiting for me, assuming my mom told her; I walked over and sat next to her. "Ready to go....?" Her eye rubbing came to a halt as she stared me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." Miley's voice still sounded as raspy as before but that didn't matter, she was alright, that's what mattered. We exited the school in silence. I offered to hold her bag as we reached the car but she politely refused. I opened the car door for her, out of reflex and shut it, going to my side. After digging it out of my pocket, I put the key in the ignition and started the car, my black and white striped mustang.

I wanted to turn on the radio, whistle, hum a song, anything to ease the awkward tension invading my space but it was apparent that the brunette had other plans. Miley let out a breath of air, turning her face to look at me. I glanced quickly but had to turn back to the road, we didn't need to get into an accident.

"Nick, can you not stop by my house? I was gonna come over anyway to talk to Vanessa, and she won't be long anyway, so is it alright for me to come to yours?" she quietly questioned. At the point, I realized Miley was acting a lot more shy and distant than I had ever witnessed her be, and to be honest...it was bothering me.

"Sure." We didn't say anything else after that and before we knew it, we arrived at my house. The car halted causing me to instinctively hop out of the car, go over to Miley's side and open the door for her. Her smile was small but at least I got one.

...I was starting to get worried...

We got through the gate and walked up the cement pathway, entering the house with my key. I could tell it was empty by the echoes I heard when placing the keys on the coffee table next to the door. I turned around, noticing Miley still standing next to the door uncomfortably, her hands crossed over her stomach. I looked at my watch for a second, revealing it was only 3. I sighed and moved my hand towards Miley's, waiting permission to grab; she nodded.

When I took a hold of her soft hand, the feelings I felt were unrecognizable. I knew the feeling meant something but I couldn't say I felt them before, because I hadn't but one thing I knew; _I never wanted to let go. _I led our exhausted bodies up to my room, feeling as though now was a good time to talk.

I sat on the chair at my computer desk, thinking she'd be more comfortable on the bed by herself as she sat down on the bed. It took awhile, but eventually she relaxed on the soft surface upon realizing that I was okay with it. I knew I had to start the conversation if we wanted to get anywhere.

"I don't got a lot to say," I startled Miley with my voice by the way she looked at me, away from her hands. "And I don't know how you feel or if you believed what I told you earlier but I meant it when I said I'd be there for you, I wanna be friends with you Miley...." I looked her in the eyes. "I really do."

She smiled a little. "Well, at the time I didn't have a doubt that you meant what you said, I still don't and I guess I can agree on getting to know you better," she told me, grinning playfully.

"That's good to hear," I nodded along with Miley and suddenly the mood turned a lot more serious as I continued. "I don't wanna ruin anything but it's really making me concerned, how'd your talk with Selena go?" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as a frown adored her face.

"She...didn't take it well," she looked down at her hands that were lying on her crossed legs. I was hesitant for a second but got up and sat next to her, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault, Selena was just mad that I didn't tell her sooner, that's all." She wanted to believe what she was saying; who wanted their best friend to keep something so big from them for so long?....If only I knew.... "Well, all that talking has tired me out, I think imma wait downstairs for Vanessa." She got up stretching.

I frowned. "Mind if I wait with you?" I asked sheepishly, a shy grin on my face.

"Uh, no, it's your house so you can if you want." We walked down the steps and into the large living room. I took a seat on the love seat on the far end of the room as Miley took a seat on the recliner, next to where I was sitting and next to the couch. I grabbed the TV remote of the marble coffee table and turned on the TV to fill the silence.

About 15 minutes into the random TV show that I flipped to, Miley looked at me and said: "Hey Nick, where's Joe?" Joe was my brother, 17, Vanessa's twin, skipped a grade and out of high school. He was in college but only took only classes, and he lived with a friend of his so I didn't see him much. I shrugged. "Probably off with Zac doing something stupid." Miley nodded and kept quiet, staring at the high definition flat screen.

Then there was Zac. Zac was Vanessa's boyfriend of 3 years, he was 19 and stayed with Joe in a Condo in downtown LA. Vanessa often expressed how she hated the fact that her boyfriend lived more than a mile a away from her, but they managed to keep their relationship strong.

Finally the clock reached 4 and I heard keys jiggling in the keyhole of the doorknob, telling me that Vanessa was home. However, when the door opened I saw way more then just my sister.

"Miley!" My brother exclaimed, running through the door over to Miley. _Wow. _I turned my head back over to the door and saw Vanessa, Zac, and my mother standing there; I got up and walked over to them.

"Hey guys," I greeted, smiling at them. My mom came and gave me a hug like any other mother would then went into the living room where Joe was practically killing Miley with his grip on her. I gave Zac a man hug before we all went back into the living room.

"Joe...I think that's enough hugging, you don't wanna hurt her," my sister warned, looking at them worriedly. Joe immediately pulled away.

"Sorry." I'm pretty sure he didn't know Miley was pregnant but if you heard how Vanessa sounded then you would've been sorry too.

"It's fine," Miley smiled at Joe. Vanessa then took a hold on Miley's hand, pulling her off the couch.

"We're going to my room, bye Zacky," she said and gave Zac a kiss before dragging Miley up the stairs, disappearing behind the gray walls. I sighed and turned to my friends. "Football?" They nodded eagerly and ran for the back door.

* * *

**So, the reason this is short (yes I consider this short) is because I'm moving at the end of the month and won't be able to update for about 2 weeks. My sister is coming back to live with us, with her 3 month old daughter soo yeah, hope you enjoy and check out my YouTube because eventually, hopefully sometimes soon, I'll have a one shot (Niley) up. Link on my profile. **

**And sorry to my "Nanny Love" readers, I'm trying. **

**~Jasmine~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yay update, anyway, yeah I'm moving this weekend ;/. So, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I think it does...whatever and to warn you all ahead of time, I'm not very good with sad, never went through anything anybody has in this story, so sorry if it sucks. **

**

* * *

Demi's POV**

I arrived home after school with a frown on my face. I set my bag down on a small table next to the front door and quickly made my way into the living room where my mother sat on the couch, looking just depressed as myself.

"Hey mom," I greeted sadly as I plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Hey sweetie." She turned her head to me away from the blank television screen, and tried to smile but we both knew that was gonna be impossible. Today was that day and neither my mom nor myself could ever be happy about what happened 5 years ago today.

I sighed. "Mom, are you ready to leave?" I asked, glancing around her for the needed items. She nodded and rose up from the couch, exiting the living room and into the conjoined kitchen before returning with a few flowers in hand. She then handed me a couple as we left the house in pure silence.

The car ride to our destination was filled with complete silence. There was not a word said and not a finger moved; if you didn't count the tapping of my mom's finger's against the steering wheel to ease pain. I chose to stare out the window as my face was pressed up against it at the scenery, nothing but tall weeds and grass surrounded the roads we were on.

Eventually, we arrived at the place as we slowly stepped out of the vehicle with the flowers in our hands and walked closer to the large gate. I didn't care if it had been 5 years, my heart still ached the same and I was unable to move from my spot. My mom realized this as she came up from behind me, placing a delicate hand on my shoulder.

"Hun, you can do this," she encouraged me, whispering in my ear. I sorta felt bad because he meant just as much to me as he did my mom, and I felt kinda selfish. I nodded slowly as we both walked through the gate, over the grassy field a little ways and finally stopped...at a tombstone. It was nothing but true, we were at a cemetery..for my brother.

My mother and I plopped down on the prickly grass surrounding the granite stone, and I already felt the salty tears cascading down my red cheeks. I read what was engraved on the stone:

**Anthony Aaron Lovato**

**1989-2005**

**Our dear Anthony, you will be greatly missed, **

**by everyone to love you...**

**or not. **

**That one mistake may have cost you**

**your life, being only 16**

**the day of your death,**

**but forever, you will remain in**

**our hearts **

The eeire silence told me that my mom was crying silently with me as we hugged each other. My brother Anthony had died in a car accident from not paying attention to the road, but in my opinion it wasn't his fault, it was _hers! _It was all Cyrus' fault, if it wasn't for her sister getting pregnant with his baby, none of this would've happened in the first place!

The night I found out what happened to him, I was only 12 and I bawled for forever. I couldn't believe it, who could really? I vowed to myself that I would hate Miley for the rest of my life, it was her fault; that's what I chose to believe. I didn't care that it was her sister who was the one having my now dead dead brother's child, and I didn't care that Miley had no idea; all I knew was that everything going bad in my life was blamed on her.

Eventually, my mother and I had had enough of reminiscing, the place, even in the light was starting to spook me out and we were ready to leave. Together, we gently placed the bright flowers on the ground in front of the gravestone as I kissed my hand, then placed it on the stone, whispering a quick, "I love you" along with my mother before departing.

I wrapped my arms around myself to warm myself from the chilling weather as I realized that I wasn't ready to go home yet, I really needed some time to think to myself. I turned to my mother when we reached the car.

"Um, mom, I think I'm gonna walk home" I told her, receiving a wary look from her. I knew she didn't want me walking home, It'd be quite a walk but I need my time and she realized that by pleading expression I gave her.

She exhaled deeply, running her hand through her sandy locks. "Fine, but be home before dark, please." She gave me a kiss on the forehead before getting into the car, and driving away. I began to curse under my breath when I started walking, upon realizing what a stupid move it was to leave the house without a jacket.

...This walk was going to be a long one...

**Miley's POV**

"So...let me get this straight, Selena completely walked out on you when you told her that you were pregnant?" Vanessa inquired, as she tried to clarify what I had explained to her. She was sh0cked for the most part, even though her and Selena weren't the closest.

I nodded. "For the millionth time, yes Ness, she did but it was only because she was pissed that I didn't tell her in the beginning," I insisted. Vanessa got up from her chair at her computer desk and lied down next to me where I was on her bed, in her room.

"Sure..." she said rolling her eyes. "Whatever makes you feel better." I chose to ignore her comment as I turned so my head was resting on her flat stomach.

"Nessa," I whined, quite childishly. "I'm hungry." She stared at me, probably expecting me to get up and get my own food. "What? I'm not getting up, I'm too fat," I explained as though it was obvious.

She shook her head at me. "No you're not," she let out a giggle. "You just have a pregnant tummy. Now get up cause we're both going downstairs.' She gently moved my head off her lap as she got up, taking a hold of my had and pulled me up.

"Thanks," I said, flattening out my shirt (I had taken off my sweater earlier). So, Vanessa and I walked down the stairs and walked through the living to reach brightly lit kitchen.

"Hey mom," I heard Vanessa say as I sat down on a stool in front the the island counter that Vanessa was hugging her mom behind. I smiled at their small interaction before greeting her myself.

"Hey Denise."

She let a grin spread across her face. "Hello Miss Miley, are you feeling better?" She questioned, concern lacing her voice. I gave her a smile and nodded, loving the motherly concern she sported.

"Much better, thank you."

She smiled, "Of course. Are you staying for dinner?" she curiously asked me, hearing my stomach rumble in hunger. I thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Just then the boys came flying threw the sliding glass door, nearly knowing each other over. I released a small giggle as they look up, smiling, embarrassed.

"You guys are dork," Vanessa commented, walking over to them as she ruffled her twin brother's hair. "Joe, your hair's getting kinda long, don't you think you should cut it?" she suggested, smirking viciously.

I watched in amusement as Joe's hand flew to his hair. "What! Never!"

I let a small laugh escape my mouth I listened to Vanessa speak again. "You may have skipped a grade Joesph, but gosh do you act stupid."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Just because I like my hair, doesn't make me stupid _Vanessa_," he concluded as he turned to Denise. "So mommy, dinner ready?" he asked. I silently hoped it was; _I am hungry, _I thought to myself, rubbing my stomach absentmindedly in the process.

Out of nowhere, as Joe and Vanessa got engrossed in a conversation with their mom, Nick and Zac both plopped down on a seat either said of me. "How's my favorite friend doing?" Zac was the one to open his mouth and ask me as I grinned.

"I'm good Zac, thank you." He smiled at me and nodded. I was actually pretty close buddies with Zac, I guess you could say he was like my older brother, well him, Joe, and Vanessa were all like my older siblings and it was a wonder to everyone how Nick and I hadn't got along in the beginning...at all. At least it was different now. I then felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned my body away from Zac to face Nick, who I was assuming by the innocent grin on his face, had poked me.

"What?"

He stared at me and shrugged. "Are you still with the offer of getting to know me better?" he asked, quite nervously if you asked me. I looked at him confused though, not fully understanding why he was asking.

"Yea..I guess, why?"

"Because, I want to know if you'd like to hang out tomorrow? Ya'know to get to know me better." With every word, the smirk that had grown on his face had gotten bigger, even though, through his eyes, I could tell he was quite anxious, which made me slightly confused. I nodded nonetheless.

"Sure." He smiled. "When?" As I watched him decide when, I took notice at the fact that it was Friday, and I hadn't even realized it.

"How about 5? I don't even know what we're gonna do, but we're gonna do...something," he grinned cutely as I giggled, hopping off of the chair.

"Ok then." then I heard Denise announcing that dinner was ready, causing me to smile. I walked over to the dining room table along with everybody else as Denise served the food, lasagna. Then Mr. Jonas walked through the door.

"Hey honey," Denise greeted as everybody else did. I muffled a quick 'hi' and tried my best not to dig into the food but I couldn't help myself, by the time everybody had even began to eat, my plate was halfway empty. But to be honest, the boys weren't even that far behind. thankfully, after I was finished eating, I was no longer hungry. But evdn if I was who could blame me? I was having a child for Pete's sake... thank you Nick. Sarcasm detected.

I chose to sit through the entire meal, it didn't last much longer, a good thing on my part because I was ready to head home and go to sleep. I was tired. As Denise started clearing the table, I rose up from my chair, and walked over to the side Vanessa was sitting at.

"Hey Ness, um I'm about to home."

She turned her head to look at me. "Okay," then she stood up. I didn't even have to ask, I knew she was going to take me, she was just that kind of friend, best friend. I waited for her outside, by her car when she finally walked out of the door .

"Finally, I was getting worried!" I exclaimed, playfully. She rolled her eyes as she got in the drivers seat, and I got in the passenger one, buckling up our seat belts. When we started driving, I guess Vanessa decided she wanted to start a conversation, catching me off guard with her question.

"Miles...how do you _really _feel about having my brother's baby?" As she asked me this, she kept her eyes to the road.

I began to think about it silently. To really think about the fact that I was having a baby, let alone Nick's was overwhelming. I realized that I never gave it much thought, like I should have. It was definitely going to change my life, and probably make it a lot harder but putting a lot of thought into now, I was beginning to think that having his baby wasn't as bad as my initial reaction. A part of me actually felt like it was a good thing waiting to happen. Yeah, there was a downside to this, I was most likely going to lose my boyfriend, and it would be best to call him when I got home, I lost my sister, and almost lost my dad. Obviously this was going to be hard but I was ready, at least _I hope._

_

* * *

_

**I'm tired. And once again, tell me names you don't like, and feel free to tell me names you do like. Also, tell whether you all want Nick and Miley to have a boy or a girl (or both, lol). And I'm not implying that they're having their baby any time soon. **

**~~Jasmine~~**


	8. Chapter 7

**So, sorry for the long wait, but I wasn't feeling this chapter. =/  
**

* * *

As the car ride continued, I told Vanessa how I felt. I told her that maybe having her brother's baby wasn't as bad as I thought and to say she was shocked would be a understatement. For a second, she thought I was crazy, but after explaining to her everything, she's understood...just a little bit.

I arrived at my house around7'O clock to an eerie silence. I assumed my parents were already in bed, considering they had to leave for work early tomorrow, so they needed their rest. I took my precious time walking up the stairs, I was in no rush whatsoever to talk to my boyfriend. Boyfriend...just saying that, or even thinking that was weird for some reason. It seemed like these 2 months, or more like five months, if I included summer, changed my relationship with Cody. It went from being the perfect relationship, we talked texted, did anything any other couple would but now...we rarely even talked. Maybe a few texts here and there, but they rarely ever lasted more than 5 minutes, but I was desperate to change that tonight. Whether I'd be telling him or not.

Right before reaching my room, I felt a certain rush run through my body, the urge to release all that I'd previously consumed. I ran straight into the bathroom and when I reached the ceramic toilet, I threw up. I threw up all of my dinner, and as If I wasn't tired enough, this wasn't helping at all. I stopped leaning over the cold toilet seat, and sat against the hard side of the bathroom as I coughed, trying to regain my lost breath. Ugh, I hate this, I thought, as I wiped the hair off my my face. Puking was the last thing I ever wanted to do, it stunk so badly, and it hurt my throat, which instantly reminded me to flush the toilet, the the coldness of the metal instantly making me flinch. If I was going to have to do this for 7 more months, I didn't know what I was gonna do. At the moment, I felt so yucky, shower, I need to shower, I said to myself, but I couldn't shower until I talked to Cody, I was definitely going to though.

Sitting there, I came to realize that if I was really going to tell Cody, I was going to have to be mentally prepared, not to mention emotionally. With my hormones all over the place, and this baby growing inside of me, there was no way in hell that I was going to be able to take heartbreak.

I let a deep sigh out, finally catching all of my breath. I removed my body from the freezing, blue tile and weakly walked over out the bathroom and into the threshold of my dungeon, also known as the place I slept at night. I only had to move a couple of feet, and at last I was at my bed, lying down, face up. I imagined calling Cosy and he not being mad at me after telling him I was pregnant. But to really believe that though, I'd have to be crazy...

Somewhere deep in my thoughts, I let my mind travel to my new friend, Nicholas Jonas. Something about the way he looked at me, or the way he treated me, made me, I don't know...like him. It wouldn't be right to have a crush on him, I wasn't admitting I did, but my feeling for him were past friendship. It wasn't like being with Joe or Zac, whom of which I thought as brothers, it was more than that, more than I was ready or willing to explain let alone comprehend myself.

A gush of cold air ran across my bare arms, causing me to shiver involuntarily, as the tiny hairs stood up. I let my hands run along them as I got up from my bed and walked over to the open windows, closing them almost instantly. The way the cool air brushed against my arms, reminded me of the way my body sometimes reacted when I was around Nick but I wouldn't tell anyone that...ever.

I went over to the nightstand next to my bed, and picked up my phone. I glanced down the contacts list until I reached Cody's names as I descended down the staircase, and into the living room. I listened to the dial tone, then I flicked on the TV, plopping down on the cold black leather couch that wrapped around the coffee table. Then I heard the voice, I was longing yet so scared to hear, but I missed it.

"Hello?" he said, almost like he was expecting my call, and for a second, I almost thought Selena has mentioned something to him, but even though we weren't on speaking terms at the moment, I knew she'd never do something to hurt me like I hurt her.

"Yea, this is Miley, Cody, I-uh, I gotta tell you something, but first-" then my stuttering got cut off by a loud banging on the front door making me jump like a bunny rabbit. "Cody, I'm so so sorry, but Imma have to call you back," I told him as I peered out the window that overlooked the entry way, seeing something that I never thought I'd see. Before I pressed the end button on my cell, I heard Cody groan in anger, and tell me that we were gonna talk. Then I pressed the glowing red button. I couldn't even say how bad I felt for once again, holding off the news but this time, it was really important for me to end the call because what I saw outside, couldn't wait.

It was like I flew because I got to the door in no time, opening it to come face to face with my enemy. But this time she was anything but a snobby bitch, she looked like a hurt person, I swear my heart broke at just a glance at her. She looked so torn, I just knew I had to find out what the matter was. Why'd she come to me, and at this time of night. Even though, it wasn't late.

I automatically pulled her into me, asking no questions at all until we reached my room. I felt like I was carrying her up the stairs by the way her weak body barely moved. I sat her down on my bad and sat next to her. She was crying but knew I was expecting answers to my unasked questions.

"M-m-miley," Demi stuttered out, sobbing between every gasp for air. Just then I noticed her appearance, her clothes were torn, and it looked like articles of clothing were missing, it was bad enough she didn't have much on to begin with. "I-I-" she was unable to finish her sentence as she broke down in tears. I tried my best to hold her trembling body because it wasn't easy.

As the clock ticked, it felt like hours were passing, maybe it was just that the person I've hated, and the person who has hated me since middle school was now in my arms, crying so hard and seemed so fragile that if my grip on her got any tighter, she'd break. Only about a half an hour had passed when Demi fnially, looked up at me, lifting her head off my now soaked shoulder. There was no denying that she was in fact, still crying.

"Miley, I need you, I can't go to nobody else, I need someone to help me," she choked out, staring me in the eyes and just like that, I knew I was ready to help, whether I hated her or not. She looked destroyed, from the torn clothes, to the distressed and look of fear on her face.

"What's the matter?" I questioned slowly, trying not to rush her.

"Well-I-before I say anything, I wanna say that I'm so so so sorry for treating you the way I have for the past 5 years, but you gotta know that I have an explanation, one that you'd most likely like to hear, but I can't tell you right now, I need to tell you why I'm here." I watched silently as tears fell down the make up smeared face. I moved back so she could have her face and continue her story.

"I was walking home from this place, like an hour ago and it was k-kinda dark out, and as I was w-walking I felt like something was trailing behind me a-and then I-i..." she trailed off but I didn't need to hear the rest of the story to know where it was going. I wrapped my arms around and let her cry, it was all I could do at the moment. But then I heard her speak up, "B-but I g-got away b-before he c-could-"

"Shh-shh, Demi's it's okay, I know," I shushed her. I almost wanted to cry, seeing someone so hurt, so disoriented, was hard for me to take. I witnessed things like this in my family, and it was sicking to know there was people out there who did this to other people, but only Demi mattered right now.

I continued to let her cry her once cold heart out for the next 15 minutes, and believe me, she cried. She cried so much that she ended up falling asleep in my arms. At this point, I didn't know what to think anymore. I gently removed myself from her and lied her fragile body down on my bed, moving the covers so that they were covering her.

As I studied the feature of her face, I could see the vulnerability. This girl was hurt and I knew that from the moment she stepped foot in this house, I was involved, but I'd do everything I could to help her. It wasn't that I knew from experience but I knew Demi would have a hard time overcoming this.

I led myself to the kitchen as I thought about the events of the past hour. I sometimes hated my caring and forgiving attitude, knowing that not all things are as they seem but for once I knew that Demi desperately needed someone. It was hard getting my head around someone doing that to another person, no matter the person, even Demi. I didn't care that Demi's hated me for so long, for no reason that she's told me. It hurt being called names, and being yelled at and now that I was pregnant, dealing with any sort of that would be too much, but maybe after this, she'll understand what it felt like to be hurt and stop. I'd never in my life wish rape upon anyone so I was beyond happy that it didn't go that far.

I let out a long, heavy sigh of stress. I took a tour around the kitchen, realizing that I didn't want anything, so I walked out of the room and over to a closet by the front door. I pulled out a neatly folded pink blanket and brought it over to the couch, placing it down before tiptoeing my way up to my room. I didn't wanna wake her, so I rushed in, grabbing my pajamas off the floor and ran into the bathroom in the hall. I rushed in my shower, sleep was slowly taking over my body. I quickly put on my clothes, and brushed my teeth as I watched myself in the mirror.

I put my dirty clothes in the dirty clothes hamper in my room before closing the door so she could get some privacy as she slept. I knew by the morning my parents would notice Demi, which reminded me, I had to call her parents but then realizing that, I remembered that I didn't have number. I groaned loudly, this was all too much for me.

Since it hadn't been that long since I life the Jonas' I figured they'd still be up, so I went back downstairs to the living room and took my pink glittery blackberry off the top of the coffee table, sitting in the middle of the large space. I sat down on the couch and took my time dialing Vanessa's digits, i didn't have Nick's so I was going to call Vanessa, tell her to give her phone to Nick, and ask him for Demi's house number, simple. I had no intention of telling them what was going on.

"Hello?" I heard Vanessa answer. She sounded tired; but it was like her to go to sleep early.

"Hey Nessa, it's Miley. I just wanted to talk to Nick, if he's up of course." I heard her groan and then some feet shuffling before Nick's voice fill my waiting ears.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Miley, I wanted to ask you something," I said, biting my bottom lip. I hoped when I did ask him,he wouldn't get suspicious, I mean I was asking his girlfriends house number, the girl that hated my guts, up until today, at least...that's what I thought.

"Does it have to do with our date tomorrow?" he questioned smoothly. Date? And it was then I remembered we were hanging out tomorrow, oh wow. But I couldn't help the feeling I got when he said _date_. I grinned. Oh my gosh, what I was doing to myself?

"No, but by any chance, could you give me Demi's house number?" I knew he was surprised that I asked him, but he proceeded to give me the number, with no questions being asked, thank god. So I write down the number before I quickly ended the phone call, glancing at the clock as I did so.

"Dianna Lovato speaking, who is calling?" A sweet voice answered the phone, sounding just like Demi but not as cold, not at all. However, she did have a sad tone of voice, I wondered what the matter was. I hesitated for a second.

"Um, this is Miley Cyrus, I'm calling because Demi is at my house and I just wanted to let you guys know." I heard a pause and a sigh of relief, but I don't think they'd like to know what was going on but I knew I was going to have to tell her.

"Wait, is she alright?" her voice quivered. I frowned a little.

"Not really-"

"What's wrong with her? What happened?"

"Um, all I know is that she was walking from somewhere and someone," I paused to get a hold of myself, it was hard just explaining this. "Someone tried to...rape Demi," my voice lowered with every word as I cringed, hearing Ms. Lovato scream on the end of the line.

"What! Oh my gosh, where do you live so I can come get her." Without a second though I gave her the address to my house and in no time, she was at my number, knocking quite loudly. I had to rush so that my parents wouldn't get woken.

I opened the door to a worried looking Ms. Lovato, she had such a panicked look on her face that if I didn't know better, then I would've guessed she was the one that was attacked. My lips were formed in a straight line as I let her in, opening the door wider then closing it after she entered. I stood against the door, kinda nervous wanted to skip the introductions as she motioned for me to lead her to her daughters. I did and started up the stairs, but told her to be quiet because both her daughter and my parents were sleeping.

"Uh, yeah, she's sleeping in here," I spoke softly for the first time since Ms. Lovato arrived as I motioned towards my closed bedroom door. I stepped aside when she nodded and opened my room door before stepping in. I sat down at the top of the door, giving mother and daughter some privacy. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, noticing that my stomach was very well visible with the tank top I had on, but I was only 2 months pregnant, my belly wasn't that big...at al, it was more of a small bump, _gosh I hate gaining weight_. I guess I was overreacting, you really couldn't tell I was pregnant, but maybe that was a good thing.

I soon heard footsteps coming from behind and I guessed they were coming back. I stood up and turned around, spotting Ms. Lovato and Demi. Demi looked kinda sad and I felt bad that I told, but I had to.

"Um, thanks for taking care of Demi for me," Ms Lovato said, holding Demi around the shoulder. I nodded then they started walking by me as Demi whispered to me.

"Thanks...Miley," she gave a small smile. "And please don't tell anyone about this...I'll talk to you some other time but thanks." I remained silent, not knowing how to respond. I led them downstairs and watched as they left my house, leaving pure silence to surround me and my thoughts. I let out a long sigh of breath, rubbing my hand across my stress creased forehead and absentmindedly brought my body up the stairs after shutting the lights off and locking the door downstairs. I walked into my dull room, this night was all too much to handle and I really needed to forget everything for tonight and then tomorrow...oh my gosh. The sleep was taking over my body once again but I managed to drag my feet across the floor and fell onto my bed, my eyes shutting on impact.

* * *

**Got nothing to day but sorry that it hurts. lolz, review...please...Follow me on twitter {BeMyBreezyMC} {Check my page for link} and read my other stories Nanny Love (maybe on hiatus till I can think of anything) and It Takes 2.  
**

**~Jasmine~~**


	9. Chapter 8

**So I'm happy with this chapter. I'm really sorry for the long wait, I was stuck on this chapter twice. With Nick and Miley's "date" and the beginning on this chapter but I hope you like it, cause I actually kinda did. **

* * *

Today, I woke up feeling a cross between both cheerful and sorry. Sorry about what happened last night with Demi and cheerful about the fact that I was hanging out with Nick later today. I was excited about that but worried about Demi. It was still the weekend and if Demi really wanted my help like she claimed last night, I'd most likely find out on Monday but for now, I was gonna enjoy my weekend.

After getting dressed for my "date" tonight, I sat at the dining room table, silently eating my food. My parents were long gone at work and I had no one to occupy me. I was bored, being pregnant and bored was well...boring.

But then I had to rush to the bathroom and throw up. I groaned when I finished before quickly brushing my teeth. I hated this so much. I walked out of the bathroom, heading back to the kitchen after getting my cell phone from my room. I set the mobile device on the table and placed my empty bowl and spoon in the sink, not bothering to wash them out at the moment. Before I left the room, I grabbed my cell of the table and went into the living room, plopping my body down on the comfy couch. I instantly felt more relaxed, which was a good thing.  
**  
**I dialed Vanessa's number, feeling the small blackberry keys on the pads of my thumbs.

"Miles?" she answered as I smiled.

"Hey Nessa, what you doing?" I asked her, flicking on the TV with the remote from next to me, focusing my eyes on that. I heard her sigh on the end of the line before replying.

"Nothing much, just sitting her in my room, bored as ever. I bet you are too, that's probably why you called." Ah, she knew me so well. It made me laugh.

"Exactly. I'm really bored. I have nothing to do till tonight-" she cut me off before I could continue.

"What's tonight?"

"Well if you would shut up and listen I could tell you." She growled at me when I said that. I had to control my anger. I was just suddenly angry with her cutting me off, I couldn't help it. "Stupid hormones," I mumbled to myself and involuntarily rubbed my stomach and continued talking. "I'm hanging out with Nick tonight around 5. We wanted to get to know each other better so he agreed to take me out later today," I informed her with a huge grin on my face.

She could sense it because then she asked: "Why are you so happy?" She was smiling though too, I could tell.

"I don't know." And honestly I didn't. "Just thinking about Nick makes me happy. Nick's just really sweet. I'm just really happy that we're friends now."

She laughed, "But you better hope the bitch don't get pissed because you and her _boyfriend _are hanging out. We don't need you getting hurt Miles," she said, making me frown as the line was left silent. She had no clue about what went down last night and I'd have no right telling her. Monday better come soon because I didn't wanna have to deal with worrying about Demi if I didn't need to. I hated not telling anyone and if Vanessa knew I was hiding something, or knew something she didn't, she'd pry it out of me and I couldn't have that.  
**  
**Why did Demi have to come to me of all people?

"Miles, Miley, are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry about that. What were we talking about?" I asked, immediately regretting doing so.

"What were you thinking about?" she interrogated as I could already see her narrowing her eyebrows. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, nervous and really uncomfortable with the way I was sitting.

"N-nothing," I stuttered, knowing I gave away that I was indeed hiding something.

"Something happened? What?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Vanessa, I wanna tell you but I can't. If you do find out anything, it'll be on Monday, I can't tell you because it's not my problem to tell," I said, hoping she'd stop the topic there and thankfully, she did.

"Fine, but back to Nicholas.." and the conversation went on from there. I was really happy by the time it ended, and now I just need something to occupy my mind some more. Maybe I needed a nap, yeah I nap would do me some good.  
**  
Nick's POV**

I felt my leg bounce up and down as I sat on the living room couch, feeling very...anxious. I still had about half an hour or so until Miley and I would go on our "date" at least that's what I called it last night in the spur of the moment. When she called me asked about Demi, I was shocked nonetheless but gave her the number anyway. I remembered yesterday in school I told Demi I'd call her today.

I let out a long sigh, running my hand through my hair, contemplating whether I should actually call my girlfriend. I had a feeling just like yesterday that something was wrong but I also felt like it wasn't really my problem, like it wasn't something I could completely help and it honestly worried me. But wither way she was the girl I was with and it wouldn't hurt to call her.

Just as I slipped my had into my back pocket, feeling for my blackberry, I saw my sister come into the room and sit on the couch opposite of me. I think she had to talk to me but I had to make my call first, so I got it out of my pocket, pressing speed dial number 4 before pressing it against my ear. When the phone was answered, I heard a distressed voice that wasn't Demi's.

"Hello?"

I coughed before answering. "Um, is Demi there?" I asked.

"Um, Nick this isn't really a good time," said the voice, who I now assumed was Demi's mother. She sounded so distressed it was crazy and again I was worried, why else would she answer Demi's phone if it wasn't something going on.

"What's the matter?" I didn't wanna sound nosy but I was curious.

"Um, kinda. Well Demi is sleeping right now and when she wakes up and wants to talk's he'll okay. Okay Nick?"

I nodded, though she couldn't see me. "Yea, that's...fine. Bye." I heard her say bye back before hanging up, sighing once again. I looked up, away from my phone to see Vanessa staring at me.

"Ready to talk?" she questioned, moving so that she was sitting right next to me. She rested her head on my shoulder. I didn't think the talk would be a serious one.  
I gave her a slight nod. "So I heard you're hanging out with Miley today," she squealed, sounding like she was hinting at something.

I rolled my eyes at the way she said that. "Yeah I am, why?"

She shrugged, glancing around nonchalantly. "Oh I don't, just wondering. Now, I'm really wondering, how do you feel about Miley being pregnant?" As she asked me that, I felt like she was holding something back, like there was something she was itching to tell me but couldn't and I wanted to know what. I realized that I never truly thought much about that fact, about the reality that she was really going to have a baby.

"I don't know Ness. I mean it doesn't really bother me, but I'm just confused on why she would choose to tell me before Selena and even her boyfriend. That kinda bother's me, but overall I guess, I just really wanna help her. I already care so much about her and it's crazy," I told my sister, honestly. And I really didn't think that.

Vanessa sucked in a breath, holding onto me now. "I'm glad you feel that way. She was really hurt with the way Selena reacted, but I"m glad you're here for her," she smiled and began nudging me. "I bet you're excited."

I knew what she meant but I chose to act confused. "What are you talking about? Excited for what?"

"For your 'date' with Miley," she laughed. "Don't act stupid. I know everything. Miley called me earlier."

I shrugged my shoulders, ignoring the date comment. "I'm more anxious than anything. This whole thing is to get to know each other better, I was an asshole in the past but I really determined to change that," I confessed, looking down at my sister. She smiled and it seemed to me that was she was hearing come out of her mouth meant a lot to her or at least was a good thing.

"Where are you taking her?"

It took a long time to think of where we'd be going and what we'd be doing but I chose the beach. Not necessarily swimming but I thought it'd be a good place to hang and it'd be relaxing. "The beach I guess."

"Oh." Vanessa looked at the wall clock, making me follow in her actions, noticing the time. It was nearly 5 and I had to be to Miley's soon.

"Ness, can you move?" I asked politely as possible. She smiled and moved off of me. I got up and grabbed the bag I was going to be bringing.

I left the house, feeling extremely nervous. I tried my best to empty my mind of any thoughts and focus on the road. But it was quite hard to not think about the next few hours that I was going to spend with my new friend. There was just something about her that I liked, that drew me to her and I couldn't help but smile when I saw her. She meant a lot to me already and it was just different kind of feeling that I felt around her.

I arrived at her house, parking my mustang in the drive way with a couple of other cars as I got out. I left my stuff in the car and walked up the narrow walkway before reaching the door, ringing it a couple of times. But this time, I was more than anxious, I was nervous. I rubbed my hands around my face, trying to calm down. Eventually, the door opened and before me stood Tish, Miley's mother. I had met them a couple of time, but only because of Vanessa either dragging me over here or they came to my house.

Tish immediately plastered a warm smile on her face, as she motioned me in; I obliged. "Hello Nick, how are you?" he asked with such care that it kinda scared me. What were they all hiding?

I smiled a small smile. "I'm good thanks," I replied as she shut the door behind us. I glanced around the room for Miley, expecting to see her somewhere.

"Oh, Miles should be down soon." I nodded as we waited in silence. It was awkward to say at the least but soon Miley was walking down the stairs in jean shorts and a blue tank top, she looked nice, again, to say at the least. I grinned inwardly as she waved, coming over and giving me a hug. I hugged her back, feeling her growing stomach press against mine. The sensation feeling both weird and comforting all in one. I was confusing myself.

"Hey Nick, where are we going?" she asked before waving to her mom as we left her house. I opened the passenger door for her then went to my side and got in, starting the car. I replied,

"The beach but we don't have to swim, you probably didn't bring a swimsuit no way."

'That's nice and no I didn't," she giggled. "I'm excited to hangout," she told me, surprising me.

"I'm excited to Miley, really." I let the silence surround us as the car ride continued. I knew by the look on her face that she was thinking about something and I was thinking too, a lot more than I should. Today though, was gonna be a good one. Once we arrived a the deserted beached after about 20 minutes and got out immediately to opened the door for Miley. She thanked me and smiled.

"No problem." I got the bag out of the car and closed the door then we both walked a little ways before reaching a good area a couple feet away from the shore. It wasn't late but the sky was slowly dimming, making the view extremely nice to look at. I laid down the black blanket that I brought with me over the sand so that we could sit down.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" asked Miley as we both took at seat down.

I chuckled. "Well the whole point of this was to get to know each other, so lets start with you," I paused to contemplate what I would ask her. I wanted out conversation to go somewhere, I wanted to get to know her honestly, on a personal level. I don't think my first question was the best thing to ask but it was like my brain was dead, I couldn't think of shit.

"So, uh, how's the pregnancy going?" I asked her, honestly curious. Although she tried to hide it, I wasn't stupid, there was something she was forcing herself not to say. There was an obvious glint in her eyes that said to me that she was scared, a nervous kind of scared Me being someone that cared about her, I was concerned, I wanted to know what the problem was, but I couldn't upset her. That's the last thing I wanted.

She looked down at her hands that rested in her lap. I watched as she fiddled with her finger as she spoke, avoiding my gaze. "Uh, good I guess. I'm only a little over 2 months. You can barely tell." Then she focused on her growing stomach. Was I happy or sad about her being pregnant? I wasn't sure. But it shouldn't be about me, it should be about Miley, she was the only with a baby inside her.

"So Nick," she finally looked up at me. "I got to go to these monthly visits to the doctor, being pregnant and all and I wanted to know if you maybe...wanted to go with me because I have another one in like 2 weeks," she smiled weakly, anxious for my answer. I tried my best not to smile to big, but I did anyway. She asked me of all people.

I smiled, "Of course I'll go with you. But why would you even want me to go after everything I put you through?"

She shrugged and smiled a little. "We wanted to get to know each other and I just want you to be there, that's all really," she told me then stared out at the ocean tide. The sky was slowly dimming and the tide as washing up on the sand. I resisted the urge to ask anything more on the specific topic, biting my lip.

I decided to ask about something I was wondering about. "What's been going on with you and Cody?" I questioned softly watching as she turned ehr head toards me, pushing her hair out of her face.

Frowning, she replied, "Not much, I've been putting off telling him for the longest, I just don't know how." She unknowingly answered another one of my questions by continuing. "I mean, my _best friend _reacted horribly, how the hell will my _boyfriend _react? I can't handle getting hurt again. I don't wanna have to go trying to your sister all the time," she confessed. I nodded, trying to take it all in.

"Well are you going to tell him? Like anytime soon?" Saying this made her giggle for an unknown reason. I guess being curious was a crime. But then she was serious.

"I hope so," she sounded so unsure. "I have to, I know that but I don't want hi to be pissed at me. Maybe Monday _after _school, I will," she emphasized after, motioning her hand for added affect. I didn't wanna confess, but she looked adorable doing those hand movements. But why was I thinking that? Why, when I had a girlfriend? I just nodded falling into deep thought, watching Miley lie down on her back with her hands crossed behind her back as she stared up at the sky. I followed in suit, doing the same thing, still thinking.

I thought back to the day I found out that my new friend and ex enemy told me she was pregnant. It still amazed me how I cared so much, how I didn't think bad about her because of what she had told me. But I was glad I had confronted her because if I hadn't I wouldn't be here with her, getting to know her. She was definitely a beautiful person inside and out and I knew for a fact that she wasn't somebody that I wanted to lose. She meant so much to me already, it was crazy but I wouldn't change a single feeling I felt for he for anything in the world.

"Nick..." I heard Miley's tiny and quiet voice ask me, breaking me out of my thought.

"Huh?" I glanced at her, turning my head to get a good look at her.

"...Thank you," she said and stared me right back in the eyes. I gave her a confused look. "Y'know, for being here. I don't have a lot of close friends, and I'm happy to know that you're here for me. I have Vanessa but sometimes I feel like she just does too much for me, so I'm happy I got you as a friend." I smiled, knowing we were friends but then a good the feeling of disappointment, deep inside me that I barely knew it was there.

"I'm glad more glad to have you as a friend," I grinned and pulled her closer to me so that her head was resting on my chest. It felt pretty nice having having her close to me. We didn't talk about much but I knew I could trust her, I wasn't worried about that. I just hoped she felt she could trust me.

So or the rest of the night, till it was too dark to see, we stayed laying on the beach. We chatted here and there but mainly sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company. Then it was too late and I brought her home. When I got home, I was pounded with questions from my nosy sister but answered and feel asleep the moment I touched my bed; with a smile on my face though.

We were definitely making good progress.

* * *

**So...hopefully there weren't any mistakes, but it's late and I'm a lazy mofo. The only excuse I have, sorry =( I disappoint myself, I suck so much at updating it's bad. but I hope you all still review. I appreciate the reviews I get though, honestly 3 they really make me happy. So thank you to the 3 people who did review )  
**

**Follow me on my twitter: .com/BeMyBreezyMC :) kbai you all**

**~~Jasmine~~  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Holy crap I updated! I finished this fairly quickly, like yesterday xD. But I'm only updating now because right now, I don't know what to write for the next chapter :( Well, read on...**

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I woke up Monday with the same old stupid routine of running to the bathroom and throwing up. Ugh, when would this stop? I took my shower and dressed in school appropriate clothes or more like clothes appropriate for me. A lose v-neck shirt and a pair of blue denim shorts. I lazily put my hair up in a messy bun and dragged myself down the stairs and into the kitchen for some breakfast, seeing my father at the table.

"Hey daddy," I went over to him, hugging him lightly from the side before walking over to the refrigerator, really hungry. I guess my baby was hungry because I was sure my dad was able to hear the mumbling of my stomach as I poured my milk into my bowl of cereal. I retrieved the bowl of food from the counter and brought it over to the table with me and sat in front of my dad who was now busy stuffing his nose in the newspaper.

We ate in comfortable silence. There wasn't nothing to talk about but I had way too much on my mind to wanna talk anyway. Today, I was gonna tell Cody I was pregnant. I was done holding it off, I just felt more and more guilty about it everyday and that was not good for me. Plus, I'd be confronting Demi about the odd Friday night she spent at my house and maybe I'd talk to Selena. I missed talking to her so much. It's been a couple a days but it's felt like forever since I had a real talk with her. Hopefully she'd forgive me for hiding my pregnancy and hopefully I'd forgive her for walking away like she had.

I finished my breakfast quite early and put my bowl in the sink. I gave my dad a quick kiss on the cheek before exciting the house. I had a talk with Vanessa last night and today, I was not only going to school with her but with Nick too and that made me smile.

I sat on the porch steps, resting my head in my folded arms, waiting to hear that loud **beep **that's I'd hear almost every morning. And soon enough, I did. I rose my head and spotted my two friends, making a large grin spread across face. Even though the loud noise bugged the crap out of me. I got up and ran to the car, hopping in the front seat since Nick chose to sit in the back .

"Hey Miles," the siblings greeted me simultaneously. I laughed.

"Hey." Vanessa pulled out of the driveway as we made our way to school. They were both well aware of everything I was planning to do today and I guess neither of them wanted to confront me about it knowing it'd add more stress to me. But that didn't stop me from starting a conversation.

"Nick, have you spoken to Demi recently?" I asked, turning my head to the back to get a glance of him. Talking to Demi was the one thing neither of them knew I was going to do today and I wanted it to stay that way until I spoke to Demi. I watched as he shook his head.

"No. I mean, I spoke to her mom Saturday before we hung out and she told me that Demi was sleeping and that if Demi wanted to talk when she woke up, she'd call me. Demi never did and I just don't know what's wrong with her," he frowned. I could see in his eyes that he was worried for his girlfriend, and I was pretty worried too, to be honest. I hoped what happened to her though would change her views on life.

"Why'd you wanna know that?" Nick asked a moment later. I looked back at him again and shrugged.

"Just wondering." And we left it at that. Soon we arrived at school and hopped out of Vanessa's car. Together, the 3 of us walked towards the entrance of the school building. My first hour didn't involve Nick or Vanessa, so we had to say goodbye to each other.

"Miles, I'll see you at lunch okay?" My dark haired best friend asked me as we stood near my locker. I gave her a nod and a hug before she walked away to a couple of her other friends, leaving Nick and I.

"How were you this weekend?" Nick smirked, leaning on the locker beside me while I went through my locker, getting the stuff I needed out of it. He was only asking my that because we hung out.

"Good."

He frowned at my reply, obviously expecting more than a one word answer. "Good? That's all?" I laughed at his face and slammed my locker shut as I heard the warning bell.

"Nick, don't be sad" I giggled. "You know I had a good time." We began walking towards my first hour. Just like after he found out I was pregnant, he was walking me to class. Spanish, the class I had with Selena and the closer I got to the door the more nervous. I didn't know what I'd say to her after Friday.

"You okay Mi?" Nick noticed my unsettling face making him question me. He gripped my arm lightly as he pulled me aside so that we weren't standing in front of the door after we had reached it. I shook my head, taking a deep breath.

"Not really. I don't wanna face Selena. I disappoint her and I don't wanna see her face when I walk in the classroom," I averted my gaze to the floor, staring down at my flip flop covered feet. Nick pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around me as I snuggled my head into his firm chest. For a moment, we didn't say anything as we stayed in each others grasp. I sighed, my breathing rate decreasing with every breath I took.

"Don't put to much thought into it Miley. Just let whatever happens, happen." I nodded at his advice before pulling away. I gave him another quick hug and entered the classroom. Everybody was already in the class and just as I had walked in the bell rang and everybody turned to look at me but I tried my best to ignore their stares as I glanced around the room for Selena, spotting her in the back, sitting alone.

I immediately made my way back there, sitting on the seat next to her at the two person table. She had her head down, being the only person who didn't look at me when I came in the class.

I took a really deep breath, putting all my nerves aside. "Sel..."

She replied but still didn't look at me. "What do you want?" she mumbled into her arms, annoyed. I frowned her the way she was acting towards me; Why was she being so hostile? Was she trying to upset me? I was sure she knew I was sorry.

"Selena, I'm sorry for not telling you," I whispered. "I didn't think you'd think bad of me, I was just worried. It's not easy telling people what I told you." I made sure she was the only one who could hear me.

Her back rose slightly as she breathed in then out before bringing her head up to finally look at me. I don't know if it was me, but she looked awfully sad. "It's fine," she said. We looked each other in the eyes as my eyes widened in shock.

"It's fine?"

She smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah. I mean I was just mad that you could do that to Cody." I looked down. "And you hid it from me, it was just a lot to take in. But I forgive you. You're my best friend, I can't stay mad at you forever." Her voice was low enough that the teach ain't hear us. Selena puled me into a hug as I smiled, missing the feeling.

"I'm so glad we worked this out," I confessed after we pulled away. She nodded and motioned for us to pay attention. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do, but for now I was content. Though, I still had 2 more people to confront today, so I groaned realizing that.

It was after class and I didn't know what to do. I didn't have a single class with Demi so I had no idea how I'd talk to her, but suddenly as I was walking past the girl's bathroom, someone forcefully tugged on the back of my shirt, pulling me into the bathroom.

"What the hell?" I screamed, turning around to see who had pulled me, to find that it was Demi glaring at me with her hands on her hips.

"Shut up! Could you be any louder?" she groaned. "Now about what happened on Friday night, we are not speaking of that, got it?" I knew she wanted me to believe that it wasn't bothering her still but I knew it was. Then I remembered there was something she said she was gonna tell me on Friday but it wasn't the best time, what was it? I hesitantly took a hold of her sleeve as we both fell down to the floor.

I shook my head. "Demi, why are you acting like this?"

She looked up from her hands, scoffing, "Like what? Don't act like you know me." She ripped her sleeve out of my lose grasp and turned her attention away from me. I bit my lip, trying not to get mad. _Like a bitch, _I wanted to say, but of course I didn't.

"If you're gonna be like this, you shouldn't have come to me on Friday, I don't have to deal with this," I jumped up off the tiled flooring of the bathroom and headed towards the door just as I felt Demi wrap her hand around circumference of my wrist.

"Look, I'm sorry." The pain in her voice was unmistakable and even worse in her eyes when I turned around. She had let go of my wrist and slid back on the ground and stuffed her head in her arms, her mind clearly sinking back to Friday. And I sat down next to her, hearing small cries come from her. I rubbed her back, letting her just cry like we both had on the previous Friday. And plus I was gonna most like miss all of second and 3rd period but I hoped I'd make it to lunch; I couldn't afford missing lunch again after what happened on Friday. A lot happened on Friday now that I thought about it.

For a good 15 minutes all I heard were Demi's cries echoing through the bathroom and soon she stopped and moved so we were a comfortable amount of space away from each other.

"I'm really am sorry for involving you in my problem but I came to you because I felt like even though am always mean to you, I could trust you sorta. I just don't think anybody else would even attempt to care like you had," she looked at me.

I smiled on small smile. "I'm like that I can't help. But I got a question. Why have you been so mean to me these past five years?"

I watched her frown. "Because...my brother died-" she put her hand up when I opened my mouth. What did that have to do with me? "My brother Anthony was dating your sister Brandi when she got pregnant five years ago. Apparently my brother left upset after she told him and while he was driving, he wasn't paying attention...and he he got into a car accident, dying the moment he crashed," she nodding, sucking her cheeks in to prevent herself from crying. I brought my hand up to my face in utter shock. I had no idea.

"That's the only reason I have hated you. So I wanna apologize because I know you had nothing to do with it but I couldn't except the the fact that my brother's gone," she finished, no longer looking down but at me. "I just hope you except my apology."

I sighed deeply, thinking about it for a moment for responding, "I get why you did what you did for the longest but it's gonna take me a while to forgive or trust you Demi. And I'm sorry for what happened to your brother, I'm sure my sister was heart broken too, as much as you." She nodded slightly as we both frowned a bit at the thought of my sister. I wondered where she was at the moment.

"Again, I'm sorry you had to see me cry on Friday, but can we really not speak of what happened?" she begged.

"Fine, but if you wanna talk about it, I'm here." I got up and gave her a small smile before walking out of the bathroom. If my exit came off as harsh, I didn't mean for it to be that way, but the conversation was over, I said what I wanted to say and that was it. Though I was kinda dazed at the new info that had been told to me, I couldn't believe I had no clue but then again I don't remember Brandi saying anything to me.

I didn't feel like getting a detention or a tardy for being late for class so I went to the nurses office and thankfully Denise wasn't working today cause I wouldn't feel comfortable lying to her. I told the lady at the desk that I wasn't feeling good, so she let stay in the office. Turns out though, I had a slight fever but it was nothing major. I stayed in the office until I felt a little better. I asked the nice lady for a slip and she gave me one, so I was off to my 2nd hour class. I walked in a couple of minutes before class ended, gave the teacher the little slip and sat at my desk for the next 5 minutes until the bell ring, signaling class was over. I gathered any stuff I needed and had before getting out of class.

Soon, it was lunch time and I couldn't be happier. I hurried to the cafeteria, grabbing my lunch from the line and sat down on the bench of the round table, immediately digging into the not so delicious food. I was hungrier then I think I'd ever been.

"Whoa! Are you trying to drown yourself in food?" Out of nowhere, my best friend came and asked me, rudely interrupting my eating fest. I glanced up, almost demon like and I must've looked mad enough to make her back away. "Sorry, didn't mean to get you pissed," with her hand held up, she said defensively. I shook my head and dropped my fork before taking a napkin and wiping my mouth with it.

"It's fine, just really hungry."

She sat down next to me with her tray of cafeteria food in front of her. "Are you hungry are is the baby," she whispered. I rolled my eyes, though it was most likely true that the baby in my stomach was hungry.

"Um, both," I giggled and returned back to my food, unaware that Vanessa was thinking about something.

"Y'know Miles, the longer you wait, the worse it'll be," she surprised me by saying that because I wasn't sure of what she meant.

"What?"

She sighed, "Miles, I'm all for you doing what's best for you but the longer you wait to tell Nick about you know what, the more mad he'll be when you tell him. I love the both of you, I want both of you to be happy but you need to tell him, and I mean soon not in 20 years," she joked at the ending but she was really serious. This made me stop eating. I knew I had to tell him, but how would I do that? I was scared.

"I know, but I'm scared of how he'll respond to the news. We're both still young, I don't want him to have his life ruined because of a mistake that we made," I frowned, biting my bottom lip and thought about the worse possible scenarios.

"Miles, stop thinking bad," she grabbed my hand, rubbing it to calm me down. "I know my brother, we would never do anything to hurt you. He did in the past but you see now that's he's changed. He's not gonna up and leave when you tell him. He may be initially shocked or upset but don't take it to heart, okay?" I nodded, sighing a bit. "Just promise me you'll tell him soon."

She wasn't trying to pressure me, I was sure of that. "I...I promise," I nodded, making sure I knew myself that I was gonna tell him. When? I didn't know, but one word that was gonna stick with me until then: _soon, _Soon I would tell him.

For the rest of lunch, we ate in silence as my thoughts consumed me. I downed my food like a dead zombie, with no emotion Vanessa tugged on my shirt, i didn't realize it but eventually I did when she yelled in my ear, attracting attention.

"What?" I glared at her.

"We got to get to class." I responded by getting up and grabbing my tray. I think my stuff away and left the cafeteria without my friend. I just wanted to get to my next class so I could end my day sooner, but the sooner my day would end, the sooner I'd have to talk to Cody, making me groan again. When I walked into my 4th period, remember at the sight of him, that curly headed Nicholas was in this class.

I skipped happily to the back of the room, almost forgetting my talk with Vanessa and sat next to him. I could care less that people were looking.

"Why do you look so happy?" he asked me as class started and once again we were handed stupid packets to finish by the end of class. Nick asking me this made me think, why was I happy? I was quite grumpy before I came into the class then all of a sudden I see Nick and I'm a grinning fool. What has gotten into me?

So I gave Nick the best answer I could, I shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't think I am anymore," I said as my eyes fell upon the paper on my desk. I made my fingers pick up the thin edges of the paper before dropping it with a scowl.

I listened as Nick's sweet laugh filled my ears. "Need help?" I took a glance over at him, ready to glare when I saw that he was already hallway done with the work and in return my jaw fell to the floor.

"What the heck! Yes!" I knew I was gonna need professional help without looking at the work and who better to ask then Nick? So for the next hour Nick helped me with my work and we both managed to finish on time. I was beginning to feel like the more time I spent with Nick, the more I felt for him and the more my mind jumbled up in complete confusion.

I knew my last hour was with Cody, but I wasn't going to tell him them, I was gonna tell him after school. I walked through the door of the classroom and spotted Cody sitting in the front with a couple of his friends. I went up to him and whispered in his ear,

"I have to talk to you after class." He looked up at me confused but nodded nonetheless. As I sat down at my desk a few rows behind him, all I could think about was what I was gonna say to him in an hour. For the last 2 months our relationship didn't seem like a relationship but I had no one to blame but myself for it. I couldn't even think about the possibly that he would break up with me. I managed to control my thoughts and get through the class without missing the lesson.

I sat out on the grass in front of the school waiting for to come out so we could talk. I was waiting anxiously and I was sure you could see it on my face. The first thing Cody said to me when we walked up to me (finally!) was:

"Babe, are you okay?" My anxiety got the best of me because I would've smiled at how concerned her was, but at this point, there was no way in hell that I could. He cautiously fell down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him. I felt his lips place a kiss on my head making me wanna cry. "What's wrong Miles?" he repeated, staring down at me.

I looked away. "If I told you something, like really bad, would you break up with me?" my voice cracked as I asked this.

"That depends, how bad?" He was trying to shake off his uneasiness with a smile. I wasn't looking at him but I knew he was scared of where I was going with this conversation. His arms were still around me but I could feel his grip loosening with every word that left my quivering mouth. .

"Very. Look Cody," I grabbed his hands the best I could, looking at him as I did so. "I'm really sorry this happened, I didn't mean for this to happen..what I'm trying to say is..I-I'm p-pregnant," I whispered. He looked down at my stomach and shook his head rapidly, pulling away from me.

"No no no Miles you didn't do this to me."

I began tearing up just as he did too. "I love you, I'm sorry." I tried getting a hold of his arm but he forceful moved my arm out of the way.

His breathing was increasing. "If you loved me you wouldn't have went out and gotten pregnant Miley!"

"Shh!" I glanced around, hoping no one was around to hear. "I was drunk!" He sat still, taking in what I had said and then asked something I knew I couldn't tell him, at least I didn't want to.

"Like that makes it any better. Who's the father?" he demanded.

I started stuttering, "Uhh-uhh..."

"You don't know!" he began shaking his head vigorously, "You know what? I'm not dealing with you right now Miles..I'll-" shaking his head even more, he left me sitting on the grass alone. He looked beyond stunned and hurt but I felt the same way, but guilt flooded my body more than any other emotion. I have never felt as bad as I did at this moment before in my life.

* * *

**Last night I thought of how Miley was going to tell Nick she was having his baby but now I wanna write a one shot with that idea =/ so yeah, this kinda sucks. Hope you guys review though :))**

**~~Jasmine~~  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ugh, I don't really like this chapter. It's short and suckish :( but whatever**. **I have chapter 11 typed (and that's short too, what is my problem?) and I'm working on chapter 12. **

**

* * *

Nick's POV**

I left my last hour immediately searching for my AWOL of a girlfriend. She skipped 1st hour for whatever reason and 2nd hour was exactly the same. I went by my lockers and waited for a few minutes. We usually met up by my locker before we left the school but whenever she wouldn't come, she'd tell me before hand. Today however, it was completely different. I waited about 10 minutes but she never showed. Disappointment flooded me but I knew there was nothing I could do but call her and now was not the time.

I left the school set to find my sister, her being my only ride home. I spotted her sitting in her car, her side against the seat as her feet hung out the opened car door. As I reached her side of the car, I pulled the door open wider.

"What are you doing?" I questioned her.

"Waiting for Miley duh," she answering, rolling her eyes a bit.

I rolled my eyes and got in the back seat, slamming the door to irritate my sister some more. "Have you talked to her since this morning?" I saw her nod her head as she sat up, leaning her back against the steering wheel to look at me.

"Um, yep..at lunch," she bit her lip.

"What'd you guys talk about?" Normally, I wouldn't care but the way Vanessa was now avoiding making eye contact with me made me curious. She had been acting suspicious since our talk on Saturday and I was getting tired of the secrecy. In return of my question, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Stuff." Deciding not to press the topic any further, I leaned back in my seat and asked something else:

"Where's Miley at now?"

"I guess she's talking to Cody. She said this morning she was gonna tell him and now I'm worried cause it's taking forever." Typical Vanessa to be worried, but I couldn't say I wasn't. Just then I saw a small figure approaching the car slowly as if broken. I leaned forwards, squinting my eyes a bit to get a better look. It was Miley! Since Vanessa's back was turned she could see. I hopped out of the car immediately and ran to Miley's side, engulfing her in a hug.

I soothed her, trying to calm her down a bit. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head and slowly pulled away. "I don't wanna talk about it right now," came her sad voice, sounding broken. I nodded feeling just as sad at the sight of her. And the way she held herself was making me worried, she was trying to stay strong but wouldn't be able to do so for long.

We stayed put in the parking lot for a little while longer while Vanessa tried to confront Miley the best she could. I zoned them out as I extracted my phone from my jacket pocket and began dialing my girlfriend's number. _Please answer the phone, _I thought to myself

"Hello?" she answered making me smile just at the sound of her voice. It seemed like I hadn't heard it in forever.

"Hey Dems, where were you today? I haven't seen you at all," I voiced my concern. I heard her sigh as I peered out the rolled down window from the back seat. I could feel Miley's eyes on me after Demi's name left my mouth.

"I um, I-i wasn't feeling good so I didn't come to school. Sorry I didn't tell you." I could just hear the discomfort in her voice as she stuttered and that was when I saw her. She was standing outside of the school looking slightly distressed, her hands in her hair as she paced around. I wouldn't have cared that she didn't tell as much if she she hadn't have just lied to me! I was mad but I couldn't have her know that, I didn't want to upset her.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah okay." We hung up after our quick goodbye. Then Vanessa started the car and we were on our way...wait where were we going?

"Can we not go to my house Nessa, I wanna talk to you," my ears perked up, hearing Miley's timid voice say. I could only frown, knowing whatever happened between her and Cody had been bad enough to upset her and being upset was the last thing she needed. It me sad me but there was nothing I could do but sit back and wait until she came to me if she needed me.

It was kinda weird how even though my girlfriend had lied to me and obviously something was bothering her, I was worried more about Miley. It bothered me. No matter how bothered and confused I was, I knew there was no way Demi was gonna avoid me. If we wanted to keep our relationship, we'd have to be honest with each other. But why did I have a feeling that neither of us were that sure that our relationship was strong enough to hold onto?

I tried my best to clear my head of any negative thoughts, letting the breeze of the window cool me down as the car ride continued quietly.

I slipped out of the car, walking right past my sister and our mutual friend and entered our house. Seeming cold wasn't my aim but my head was full of unwanted thoughts and if I wanted to get rid of at least some, calling Demi was gonna be my best bet.

I glanced around for my parents, seeing neither of them in sight so I sighed, heading up the stairs and into my room. I didn't need anything from my parents but that didn't mean I couldn't see if they were home but the quietness even as I came upstairs told me they weren't

I fell onto my bed, letting the warm surface calm me and take me away from reality before realizing I was stalling. Why was I stalling? Why did I feel in the pit of my stomach that by the end of our conversation, I was gonna be disappointed? Those questions would forever be left unanswered if I would just stop being a coward and pick of the phone, so I did.

I held the device close to my ear, hearing the voice I was longing to hear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Demi, it's Nick. Sorry for calling again. But we need to talk."

Her voice was beginning to shake, as she replied. "I know, and I have a lot to tell you but I can't do it now. And I'm really sorry Nick," she paused, taking a shallow breath. The way she was acting had me nervous as hell. Why is she sorry?

"Nick...we can't be together anymore, I'm sorry." Demi was full on crying before she hung up on me, leaving me speechless. To say at the least, I was hurt. Out of all the possible things that could've happened, her breaking up with me was a shocker and nothing I could have even thought to happen. Stray tears were dripping from my eyes as what happened fully sunk in. I had been dumped and for all I knew, for no apparent reason.

I suddenly heard my room door creak open but I didn't bother to even take a glance. My heart was aching and my eyes were watering and the last thing I needed was someone bothering me but hearing a sweet voice, all thoughts vanished and my attention was focused somewhere else.

"Nick?" said the voice, coming a bit closer. It was Miley, making me smile through my tears, She was hesitant to come a bit closer but with my motions for her to do so, she did. I wiped my face off as best I could and I could tell by the glimmer in her eyes that she had been crying too. Something we had in common at the moment.

"What are you doing in here?" I questioned with my hoarse voice, confused.

She smiled a little. "Oh, I told Vanessa what happened between me and Cody. But I thought I'd check on you since I noticed something was bothering you in the car." Her confession made me smile all the more. How she had noticed was beyond me but her being here in my presence lifted my mood just a little."Now why were you crying?"

_I should be asking you the same thing,_ I thought. "Demi uh, she broke up with me," I frowned.

**Miley's POV**

When I had heard this, I frowned. Noooo, please don't tell me she broke up with him because of what happened. I focused my gaze on Nick's face. Behind the smile he was sporting, he was hurt, just as I was. My current relationship status wasn't all that clear to me.

Not saying anything to Nick's words, I let my arms fall over him, pulling him into a hug, his head resting in the crook of my neck. Being upset already didn't stop me from consoling Nick with his breakup. I couldn't imagine what he felt seeing as though I didn't know whether me and Cody were sill together or not. If we weren't...just thinking about it made me cringe.

Nick pulled away from our warm embrace, just enough to see me but not enough for me not to feel his arms around me. "What's got you so shook up?" he asked, concern leaking in his voice. I sighed, running my hands over my stress creased forehead. I lied my body down on Nick's bed to get comfortable.

"I told Cody I was pregnant. He looked so devastated, " I said, recalling the event. "He asked he who the father was, I couldn't say and that got him so upset he left." I held back the tears brimming in my eyes. "I just...what if he breaks up with me?"

Nick let out a low breath, moving back to lay next to me as he turned his head to look at me.

The close proximity between us made me feel better. And in that moment, staring into his eyes, I saw Nick differently. I saw him as the guy who fathered my child, someone who really cared about me. On a friendship level, I loved him; there was no better way to explain it but sometimes though it felt like my feelings went deeper than that. I was having his baby, so maybe I was biased but how come saying I loved him as a friend didn't sit right with me?

"Miles, Demi broke up with me and I have no idea why. Best you can do is wait, try not to think about it," he advised smartly, smiling softly at me, making my insides melt. "Even if he does, I'll be here for you no matter what." That made me smile, why was I feeling this way? But exactly what _was_ I feeling?

I smiled as our gaze got more and more intense with every word. "I know you will but can we not talk about this? I wanna do something else..." I felt my body gravitating towards his, our face getting closer with every second, I could just feel his warm breath on my face.

Nick sat up abruptly, scratching his head awkwardly. "Uh, how about a movie?"

My chest rose as I sighed deeply. _What the hell was that? Did I seriously just almost kiss him? _I knew I was frowning because for some reason, the fact that Nick moved away made me wanna cry. Suddenly, I felt the need to throw up. I jumped up from the bed and ran near the nearest bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach, feeling sick soon after finishing. I faintly heard Nick's footsteps as he cautiously came towards me.

I threw my arms up towards him, not caring that I had just thrown up, or that I was upset with him just moments before, at that moment, I needed his arms around me, comforting me. The second I felt his warms embrace, was the minute everything I felt for Nick changed. I no longer thought of him as just a friend or my baby's daddy. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I liked Nick Jonas and now I had no idea what to do.

Then Vanessa shouted, ruining my mood even more basically,

"Miley! Cody's on the phone!"

Great...

* * *

**Okay screw what I said in beginning. I read it again and maybe it's not that bad :) okay, but review! and check out my twitter. Oh oh and aren't you all angry at Nick for moving away? smh, oh Nicholas.  
**

**/BeMyBreezyMC **

**~Jasmine~ kk  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**I really don't got anything to say other than hope you all like it :)**

* * *

Miley gave Nick an apologetic look, immediately getting up, no longer being comforted by his embrace. Her mind was currently so jumbled up with thoughts that for a second, she forgot where she was going once she left the bathroom, thankfully Vanessa was standing in the doorway of her brother's room with Miley's cell in her hand. Miley grabbed the phone and answered. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Nick was left to himself, pondering everything that had occurred, confused as ever.

"Cody?" Miley said, biting her bottom lip as she walked down the stairs.

"Miley we need to talk face to face, come outside," he ended the conversation. Miley felt as if her stomach as bubbling, she was that nervous. However, she obeyed her boyfriend's orders-if she could call him that- and exited the house, and right in front of her stood Cody with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Saying nothing, he motioned towards the steps, sitting down on them as he waited for the brunette to sit down. She did. She wrapped her arms over her 2 and a half month pregnant belly, just waiting to hear what Cody had to say.

"Why'd you wanna talk?" Miley asked, her voice hoarse.

Cody looked away from his palms and at the brunette next to him, just looking at her for a moment before releasing a sigh. "First of all I want to say I'm sorry for walking way the way I did, I was upset and I still am." Miley looked away as the pain in his eyes returned. "I mean you're pregnant with a baby that obviously isn't mine but what hurt me the most, honestly..." he paused. "Is that you don't know who the father is. It hurts me more to know that you went out and slept with someone you don't even know, I would've understood, even just a little if you knew the person or even had feelings for them..." He ran his hands through his hair and Miley could just feel his eyes on her

That was the problem though for Miley. She knew who the father was and she _did _have feelings for him. She couldn't hurt Cody anymore, seeing as his accusations were false and what he thought was true was hurting him.

There was a question that was burning the tip of her tongue that would determine her mood for...quite a while I guess you could say, but she had to tell Cody that Nick was the father, and she was gonna...no matter what.

Nick left the bathroom and his room soon after Miley left him alone. His mind lingered on the small moment he and Miley shared right before he did the stupidest thing ever. He moved away _right _before him and Miley were about to kiss and looking back at his decision to do so, it was dumb. He didn't have a girlfriend to worry about anymore so if he wanted to kiss Miley, he could.

Of course there was still the hurt that Demi left him behind with but for some odd reason, he felt Miley could fix that. He wondered if Miley felt the same way he did, he hoped she did. He was sure he liked Miley, maybe even more than like but they weren't even together, his thoughts were going a little far.

Shaking his head, Nick crept down the stairs, suddenly becoming very curious. Upon his feet hitting the creaking floor panels, he moved towards the front door but before his ear reached it, he was yanked away by a strong voice.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" the voice questioned, still pulling Nick. They headed into the living room, Nick realized as he looked up, seeing his older sister.

He was forced into the couch as Vanessa sat on the recliner chair near the couch. Nick coughed, moving his hand about as she answered her question. "I wasn't doing anything," he lied, although there was no point. Vanessa wasn't oblivious and in all reality, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I don't call trying to listen to Miley and Cody's conversation 'doing nothing'," using air quotes as she said this. "But it doesn't matter. Now tell me something, what happened in your room with you and Miley?" Vanessa intertwined her her hands in her lap and stared at her brother, almost like she was interrogating him, which she was, wanting to know what went down like the nosy person she was. By the way she was talking, you knew she thought more happened than what actually did.

"Nothing happened Vanessa."

"Oh don't 'nothing Vanessa' me Nicholas, I know something happened. You wouldn't be smiling like an idiot and looking slightly depressed at the same time if nothing happened," she pressed the situation, trying to get something out of the now shy looking Nick.

_At the same time, _Nick thought, _interesting. _But he really didn't want to tell his sister what he was feeling at the moment. Vanessa's strong gaze on Nick was hard enough to possess Nick into spilling the events. However, reluctant still.

Nick began explaining to his interested sister what went down while alone in his room, starting off with the breakup he had with Demi over the phone. Throughout the explanation, he was unable to keep the frown off his face at the mere thought of his distant, now ex. As the conversation progressed, it turned from Demi to Miley adn Nick told Vanessa everything basically.

The black haired girl in room smiled knowingly while watching her brother talk away about her best friend. She nodded her head though the conversation while in reality her mind was working overtime. She just knew Nick liked Miley, whether he said so or not; Analyzing his facial expressions, the way he talked and the simple words that left his mouth. His expression gave away what he was unable to say in words, Vanessa read him like an open book, she wasn't stupid. She just knew Nick liked Miley, whether he said so or not.

"Vanessa, stop staring at me like that," Nick mumbled, noticing the bright and cheery look on her face; which ultimately creeped him out.

Of course he knew why she was staring at him the way she was but he chose to ignore the small fact. Now growing bored of being in the same room as his sister, Nick got up from the comfort of the couch and left the room, disregarding Vanessa's pleas for him to stay. Just as he walked past the front door, the voices behind said object caught his attention...

So, the first half of the conversation was short, shorter than expected. _Now for the second part I guess_, Miley thought nervously. She wanted to know if Cody was gonna break up with her before she told him anything though first of all but by the way he was acting, she knew there was no chance their relationship was gonna get though this ordeal, So Miley readied herself, preparing for heartbreak that had already happened even without the dreadful words.

Regarding his last words, Miley started off by saying, "You got it all wrong," she sounded almost as if she was scared.

Cody looked at her, even though he couldn't see her face considering she was looking away. "What?" he asked, bewildered,"

"I know exactly who got me pregnant." _So much for not saying anything, _thought Miley, now mad at her self, knowing she had no other choice but to answer the question she set up for Cody to ask.

Cody let out a sigh, obviously waiting to hear who had. Miley really didn't want to but she knew she had to.

"Um," she looked down, already feeling tears burning the edge of her eyes. "Nick got me pregnant," she whispered so low that it was almost impossible for Cody to hear her but he heard her loud and clear. He was shocked, no beyond shocked, even pissed maybe. But he waned to hear her say it again.

"Who?"

"Nick is the father, okay?" Miley said a little louder, finally willing herself to look at Cody in the eyes. "I slept with him and got pregnant, but I'm sorry!" she apologized. She desperately wanted his forgiveness whether or not they were gonna stay together. It didn't matter anymore; if she had to lose him as boyfriend, she at least wanted to keep his as a friend. She loved him and losing him completely would break her heart-well even more than it already was-.

Cody saw her expression and it broke his heart seeing how hurt she was. He was hurt himself, and he knew he couldn't be with Miley anymore, not after she cheated on him _and _got pregnant with someone else's child. Aware of the fact that she was drunk didn't matter, but just like Miley, there was no way he could cut her out of his life. He still loved Miley, more than friends but he had to do what he felt was best for him.

"Are you gonna say anything?" now in a low whisper, Miley asked. They were still looking at each other but she couldn't tell what he was thinking which worried her.

Cody thought it through some more before responding. "I haven't forgiven you, and I won't for probably a while but I want us to be friends."

Unable to contain her happiness, Miley smiled widely and opened her arms for a hug, not wanting to be to forward. Cody smiled a little and leaned in, wrapping his arms around Miley, hugging her. Hugging her, he knew he had made the right of a sudden, Miley thought about how Cody felt about the fact that Nick is the father of her baby. She pulled out of the hug and started at him.

"What?" Cody asked, confused.

"Aren't you mad that Nick is the father of my baby?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I mean I guess. Wait, does he even know?"

That question caused the brunette to look down, ashamed. She shook her head 'no' but without a word. She was ashamed because she still hadn't told him. At this point she wanted to tell him sooner rather than later but what she didn't know was that she wouldn't need to.

* * *

**So review please and tell what you thought of the chapter! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**So, it's 5 in the morning and I decided to upload this after I finished editing, I couldn't stop myself :)**

* * *

"Why has Nick been avoiding me?" Miley asked her best friend as they sat on the football field before class started. There was a good amount of time they had so that's where they sat. It had been a month and a half since Miley broke to news to Cody about her being pregnant with Nick's child and since then Nick has been avoiding her. Whenever she would see him in school, he'd walk away quickly, making sure they wouldn't have to talk to each other. She had tried to call him, no answer and she didn't know what to do. Not even in class would he say anything to her...unless he had to and when he did, he didn't make the slightest bit of eye contact.

Vanessa, being Nick's sister and all knew why Nick was avoiding Miley but she couldn't tell Miley. Nick begged her not to, he needed time to himself, to think things through. He was confused but come on, how much time do you need?

Miley honestly had no idea why Nick was not speaking to her. They had been fine before she had that talk with Cody so what was the problem? She didn't know but she was desperate to find out. With every passing second, Miley grew more and more frustrated. She wasn't getting an answer from her own best friend. What was she supposed to do now?

"You know why he's been avoiding me, don't you?"

Still...nothing. Miley frowned, giving up. She now thought about her days in school. Her and Cody have gotten close again and Cody is still trying to forgive Miley but he's over the cheating and everything but he's still kinda hurt. They're really good friends though. Since it had been a month and a half Miley was now 4 months pregnant and was really showing. It was harder to hide that she was pregnant but she was sure a lot of people , anyone who did happen to know was off her back and didn't say anything. Most people were nice to her. Vanessa was still a cheerleader and so Vanessa friends had no choice but to be nice to Miley. So school wasn't that big of an issue for her, she didn't care about the other people anyway. What or more like who she did care about was Nick and why he was being distant.

The air around the two of them was chilling, it was petty early in the morning and it being near the end of December, also nearing Christmas, didn't help. Silence snuck up on the two engulfing them in complete and utterly no noise. The only sounds heard were the distant chattering of people inside the large high school and the sound of their breathing

Vanessa, finally getting over the no talking from herself, decided to speak up: "Miley, I'm sorry that I can't tell you. Nick made me promise not to," she said, turning to look at her friend.

Miley sighed. "It's fine I guess. I just hate not knowing why he hasn't talked to me for the past month and a half. It makes me think I've done something wrong." Her emotional side was coming out, her hormones taking over as her oceanic eyes welled up in tears. The dark haired friend pulled Miley into her arms, soothing her as much as she could by rubbing her back.

"No Miles, you haven't done nothing wrong."

Miley hadn't done anything wrong but there was definitely something that made Nick become so distant. Miley just wanted to know. She'd find out soon though.

After pulling away and calming down a bit, Miley opened her mouth to speak. "Ness, you know I'm telling Nick soon right?"

"How soon?"

"Um, Christmas day," she whispered quietly, staring her best friend in the eyes. "It's been too long. He may not be talking to me but I think it's the perfect day to tell him. And hopefully we can be friends but by the way he's acting we probably won't be," she sighed, looking away and down at her hands. She didn't wanna think about the possible scenarios of what could happen after she told Nick, she really didn't but she was, no matter how hard she tried to stay positive.

Vanessa never stopped rubbing Miley's tense back. She was happy Miley was gonna break the news to Nick soon. Although she knew why Nick was avoiding their friend, she had no idea how he was really feeling deep down. Nick had been keeping to himself, distancing himself from everyone around him. It hurt Vanessa to see both her best friend and her brother miserable and sad but there wasn't much she could do at all.

After a while of silence, Miley no longer expected a reply from Vanessa, she didn't need one anyway.

"What time is it?" asked Miley, quietly.

"Um," the dark haired girl paused to look at her watch. "About time to get to our first class," she informed Miley, looking at her for a response. Miley just nodded and got up, dusting herself off before wrapping her arms around her sweatshirt covered torso. She waited for Vanessa to do the same before they walked back inside the school together.

"Hey Sel!" Miley smiled brightly upon seeing her bestie when she walked into my first class moments before the bell rung.

She watched as Selena smiled just as big, running over to Miley from her desk, attacking her in a bear hug. Miley hugged back, smiling still as well then the teacher interrupted them.

"La clase es de partida, la Sra. Cyrus, la Sra. Gómez, siéntate!" the teacher ordered, giving the two friends a stern look. They quickly apologized as they returned to their respective desks at the back of the classroom. Miley ignored-or at least tried to- the following gazes of many people as she walked by. She quickly sat down on my chair next to Selena and payed as much attention to the teacher as she possibly could.

Miley felt a hand fall gently on her back as a soft voice followed it. "Miles, what's the matter?"

She looked away from the teacher and at Selena, shaking her head. "Nothing Selena," Miley lied. "I just have a lot on my mind," she told her after the look Selena gave her, knowing it was was more than 'nothing'. Nowadays, it was never nothing.

"Nick right?" the dark brunette smiled knew just about as much as Vanessa did, which was good cause Miley often needed another friend to talk to. All Miley did was nod. She wasn't in the mood for elaborating on her feelings or thoughts. And Selena knew better not to push the subject so she dropped it as they continued on with the boring class.

The day seemed to go on and on for the soon to be mother but eventually it did end-the school day at least- and Miley was beyond relieved. The awkward tension between her and Nick between and during their classes was almost unbearable but she had managed.

As always, Miley left the school, immediately searching for her friend's car, spotting it near the other end of the school, making her groan at the far distance. "What the hell Vanessa?" she mumbled to herself, rubbing her sore stomach unconsciously. Miley forced herself to begin walking towards Vanessa's car when she head a voice behind her.

"Miles! Stop, wait up!" they yelled. So Miley stopped and turned around.

"Oh hey Cody," she smiled, watching as her friend approached her.

Cody threw his hand over her shoulder, in a friendly way. "Hey, where you headed?" he asked, trying his best to keep his gaze on her face rather than her growing stomach. Though he was getting closer and closer to being fully over his ex, he couldn't deny the feeling of sadness when looking at her knowing she had cheated on him, gotten pregnant and liked someone else; it was hard. But he knew he had to get over it if he wanted to keep their friendship.

Miley looked away from Vanessa car and looked at Cody. "Oh um, all the way over there," she pointed over at her friend's car with a glare. "I don't feel like walking over there but whatever," she laughed lightly.

Cody glanced around a bit, seeing a certain Nick not to far away from them. "Oh, well, I'm just gonna go," he told her and left before she got the chance to say anything. Confused, Miley was but she shook it off and started her way over to the other side of the parking lot. She held her back as it started aching a bit and stopped walking to catch her breath.

"Ugh," she mumbled to herself. As she moved her focus from the sky, she caught eyes with the last person she'd expect to see but who she wanted to talk to so bad. Nick. Now they were far away from each other but when they locked eyes, they felt so much closer. Sadly though, Nick looked away immediately, rushing out of sight. Miley's lips fell downwards as she sighed. _What did I expect? _She thought to herself sadly before continuing her walk.

After a while, she reached Vanessa, knocking on the hood of the car in anger.

Looking up in surprise, Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows. "Huh?"

Miley rolled her eyes and proceeded to get in the passenger seat, not bothering to say anything to the confused dark haired girl. Deciding not to worry too much, Vanessa waited till Miley was situated in the car before starting up her car and leaving. She knew it wax mainly Miley's hormones that were making her as moody as she obviously was since she wasn't speaking to her. During the ride to wherever they were going, Vanessa found out from Miley how she was going to tell Nick about her having his baby which made Vanessa very happy.

Even though Miley would usually go to Vanessa house and spend time with her, avoiding Nick of course, today Miley felt she needed the time alone. Mainly the reason for that was to think through every bit of what she was going to say to Nick when Christmas day came. Although it was a couple of weeks away Miley was going to need a lot a prepping to do for herself to make sure she was emotionally ready.

After arriving at Miley's house, they said their goodbyes before Miley watched her friend drive away and out of her site. Sighing with after hand placed on her swollen stomach, Miley made her way up the steps of her house. She unlocked it then stepped in to see both her parents lounging in the living room to her left. Her relationship with her parents was nearly nonexistent. Ever since her and Nick stopped talking, she was becoming distant herself. She didn't really like talking to others. She kept to herself most of the time.

Her parents saw her enter the house but knew not to say anything. Miley was also really moody and got ticked off pretty easily. Miley decided to give them a small wave which she received back from the both of them before she headed up the stairs to her room. It wasn't the easiest task considering the weight of her stomach but she made it nonetheless. Carefully, she lied back down her bed, sighing in comfort and content and without realizing it, she was knocked out-sleeping of course-.

"So, you're really going to do it,?" asked Miley's best friend Vanessa as they spoke over the phone, addressing the fact that Miley was telling Nick.

"Yes Nessa so stop asking before I back out!"

Vanessa laughed, but stayed as quiet as possible. She was in her room while her family sat in the living room, waiting for her arrival. It was the day, it was Christmas and Miley was nervous as hell. Miley was planning on going over to the Jonas' house right after they was done opening presents and giving Nick his very own present. Of course, with the nerves she had she wanted to back out of the plan but she knew she had to tell Nick sooner rather than later, she was planning this thing for the past month.

"Are you still there?" There was silence over the line so Miley felt the need to ask.

"Yeah, but they're getting impatient so I gotta go. Come over in about an hour but call before you reach the house." Vanessa didn't wait for a response, she ended the call, slipped the cell in her pocket and went to join her family in the living room. Upon her entrance, her curious younger brother threw a question at her.

"Who was so important, that you had to keep us waiting?"

Vanessa smirked. "Miley." She knew she'd get a response out of her brother with that name and she did.

She watched closely as he jumped a little in his seat, obviously whist trying to keep a smile off his tired face. "Really?"

Shaking her head, Vanessa decided not to answer, wanting her little brother to be tortured. She took a seat on a recliner chair near the Christmas tree where her twin brother sat on the floor, staring at the tree with adoring eyes. For the next hour, the family of 5 exchanged presents on the nice day. The sun was getting higher and higher in the sky as time passed on and it began to brighten up outside. It was only around 8 o'clock when Vanessa received the phone call she had been waiting for for the past couple of minutes. She excused herself from the table where her family was stationed, eating breakfast.

She walked over to the front door, trying to be quiet since nobody knew someone was coming over. "Hey Miley," Vanessa smiled, opening the door wider for her pregnant friend. Miley slowly walked in but with not much difficulty. The brunette grinned a small but recognizable grin back at her friend, the nerves stopping her from smiling any wider. She stepped in the house with a box in hand, hearing the door shut behind her.

"I'm soo nervous." For the first since she got there, Miley uttered out.

Vanessa came into Miley's view since she was previously in back of her. "I bet you are," she laughed before becoming serious. "Are you ready?" she asked, glancing towards the kitchen where there was loud chatting as conversations dragged on. A reluctant nod came from Miley as she mentally prepared herself. She let herself be guided towards the dining room, where she'd finally see Nick after a week.

The talking in the dining room continued even when Vanessa and Miley entered the room, that is until the wood floor paneling creaked underneath the feet of the two. The room dropped silent as all the eyes from around the table fell on the pair of friends. Although there were 4 pairs of eyes focused on her, there was only one pair that caught her attention. Nick's.

His eyes bore into her's almost as if he were in shock, there was just a blank glare in his eyes. This made Miley pull the box in her arms closer to her chest as she forced herself to look away from his hypnotizing eyes. She desperately wanted someone to say something, anything, just something to ease the awkwardness that the room undoubtedly possessed.

"Um, Miley wanted to stop by and I thought it was good idea," Vanessa spoke up, looking at her family.

Denise smiled warmly. "It's fine Ness. Miley, you know you're welcome to stop by whenever you'd like." Denise spoke to Miley quite a lot; she was the school nurse and with Miley begin pregnant and all, she got to see a bit of her during the day. She was briefly aware that Miley was going to stop by and was very happy about that.

"Um, thanks."

For the next couple of minutes Miley, Vanessa and the rest of the people in the room, exchanged words, making Miley calm down. However, not once did Nick talk to her but also not once did his gaze leave her. Somewhere during the chatting, Miley felt a slight nudge in her side and she knew it was Vanessa signaling to her that she was obviously stalling and had to get if over with.

Miley reluctantly nodded and coughed slightly, looking over at Nick to catch him _still_ staring at her. "Nick, can I uh, talk to you/" she questioned softly, her stomach bubbling like crazy.

"Sure."

They excused themselves from the table before leaving the room. Nick decided to lead them to his room so they could talk. Nobody knew this, but Nick had been anticipating this moment for some time. He had wanted to talk to Miley ever since they stopped talking. His mind was full of so many thoughts and unanswered questions, he needed the answers that only Miley could provide him with.

When they got to his room, he motioned for the brunette to take a seat on his bed, which she did slowly before he did the same thing. He watched as Miley looked down at her hands, well more like at the box in her hands. It was then that Nick noticed the poorly wrapped item. He wasn't sure why she had it but he figured it wasn't that important and he just wanted to get on with the talk that he was supposed to be having with her.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?"

Miley sighed and sat the box behind her, knowing she wasn't gonna need it for some time. She thought about how to start the conversation. _Might as well start with what I want to know. _She looked up, meeting Nick's strong gaze, relaxing a bit.

"I want to know why you have been avoiding me for the past couple of months."

Miley was sad, Nick could hear it in her voice. How was he supposed to tell her the reason he wasn't speaking to her? He was so confused himself and didn't know what to do. So he turned the tables and threw a question at Miley, catching her completely off guard.

Nick began staring at Miley stomach. "Miley, you're pregnant, correct?"

"Yeah..." Obviously the answer to that question was yes, there was no way in hell she wasn't with the way her stomach was looking. The way Nick's head was positioned made it hard for Miley to look in his eyes but by his facial expression, Miley was sure she wasn't gonna like where the conversation was heading. She was nervous, her heart thumping hard in her chest, so hard she could hear it ringing in her eyes.

"Miley, who's the father? And I want the truth." Nick picked his head up and stared hard into Miley's eyes, demanding answer.

That question hit Miley like a ton of bricks. But she knew, she knew Nick knew the truth by the look in his eyes. The fact that he was aware ruined almost her whole purpose of coming to that house. It puzzled Miley on how Nick found out but she was too speechless to ask. But she did, she had to.

"H-how'd you find out?"

The curls on the top of Nick's head shook as he fell back on his bed, landing on his back as his hands flew to his hairs. He ran his fingers through the tangled hair, pulling it. Behind his straight face, he was confused as ever.

"I overheard you telling Cody I was the father Miley, how is that even possible! I've never slept with anyone before in my life!" he exclaimed, feeling his eyes well up in tears due to his lack of knowledge. Seeing Nick become so emotional made Miley just as emotional as her voice cracked while she tried to put together a sentence.

"But you have if I'm pregnant with your baby. At the party that Vanessa threw 4 months ago before school started, I was drunk and Vanessa told me to go to her room so I could sleep and not get into any trouble," she paused and noticed Nick close his eyes as he listened to Miley recall the events to that night. "I didn't realize where I was going and ended up in your room-"

"Stop," Nick said, not wanting to hear anymore. "How come I don't remember this happening?"

Miley looked away from where she was looking in front of her and looked at Nick who still had his eyes shut tightly. "I guess you were drunk too. The morning after, I left before anyone was up and put your clothes on you so you wouldn't figure out anything, I'm sorry." She wasn't completely sure why she was apologizing but she felt she needed to.

Nick let himself have a moment of silence, just thinking everything through. It was too much information to take in. For nearly 2 months, 24/7, he thought about how he heard Miley telling Cody that that he, himself, Nick, was the father of her baby. That whole entire time he had no reason to believe so and now hearing the words being said to his face from Miley herself was overwhelming. Was he really going to be a father...at 17?

"Are you going to say anything?" Miley croaked out, tears finally spilling down her heated cheeks.

"I-I just need some time alone."

Without a sound, Miley nodded dejectedly and rose up from the bed. She grabbed the present that she brought with her and sat it done on Nick's chest. "I got this for you." Her voice ached of sorrow, guilt and sadness as she said this before leaving the room.

The only one left in the room finally opened his eyes and stared down at the item on his chest. He slowly wrapped his fingers around the edges of it and sat it on his lap after he sat up against the head board of his bed. He unwrapped it and opened it nervously, wondering what Miley would have possible given him.

His eyes began to burn as they filled with tears. He gingerly picked up the item inside which turned out to be a card; a fathers day card. Hesitantly, he opened it and something fell out. He picked it up and stared at it with wide and adoring eyes. An ultrasound picture, that's what it was; a picture of his unborn baby. He forced himself to tear his gaze from it, picking up the card again. He saw on the inside, Miley's handwriting.

**"Congrats, you're gonna be a daddy!"**

Something in him told him to turn the picture over so he turned the ultrasound picture over as he heartbeat accelerated, seeing 3 more words. And those words ultimately set him off, _I really messed things up with Miley._

_**It's a boy!**  
_

* * *

**I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I think this is my favorite I've written so far. While reading Nick and Miley's part over, I teared up ;) I am such a baby. I really wanna read what you guys have to say about this chapter. And now that's you've found out the actual gender of the baby, you guys could suggest names you like...or don't like xD once again. **

**So, comment please and tell me what you think! *Roshon Fegan voice* 3 =P i'm delirious, sorry...don't mind me...ou ou, just remembered, I realize I never reply to anyone reviews...and I feel bad, so Imma start doing that...sooo...yeah...  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Man! Compared to the last one, this is a short ass chapter. Anyways, It's past my bed time but I wanted to upload this since I took like forever. Literally, so enjoy! (And I think you all will ;D)**

**Also, I love you guys and your reviews, they make me so smiley :D y'all are just too nice for me :) so thank you all for reviewing...well those who did at least ;P**

* * *

A week. That's how long I had been since Nick and Miley last talked and for them, it had to be the longest week ever. If distancing themselves from everybody was bad before, it was even worse now; more like isolated.

Since that day, Nick was keeping to himself. Nick rarely spoke to anyone. He wanted to get his thoughts sorted out completely, now that he knew the truth and most of what happened. It was just so much to get used to in a short period of time.

When he told Miley he needed to be alone, it wasn't because of Miley herself, he just didn't wanna end up saying something bad and regretting it all because he head was too full to function correctly. He couldn't have a hurt Miley.

But he knew what he had to do though, and he was gonna do it if he wanted anything that mattered in life anymore.

–

For that entire week, Miley had been broken. Call her over-emotional but she was a moody pregnant person and the fact that Nick needed "time" to himself, hurt her. And liking Nick the way she did, really really liking him didn't help. She sorta understood where he was coming from but because they didn't speak of the situation after she told him, she wasn't sure how he felt, and in all honesty, it scared the hell out of her.

But she made sure not to stress herself out over it, knowing it was do no good for her. Soon, winter break would be over, meaning she'd return to school and see Nick after a week of silence. She was definitely anticipating the moment she'd see him, because they needed to talk. It seemed like they _always _had some kind of issue that needed to be addressed.

–

Miley left her house the Monday morning of a day in early January. She was clad in a pair of jean shorts and a loose black t-shirt. She really wasn't trying to hide anything anymore; if you knew, you knew, if you didn't, you just might find out. And if you did, oh well.

She hopped in her friend's car, slamming the door behind her as she sat in the passenger seat.

Vanessa briefly glanced over at Miley before starting the car and driving off. She wasn't all that sure if she wanted to say anything. She couldn't tell whether or not her friend was in a bad mood and she didn't really wanna risk a mood swing finding out.

Turns out she didn't have to.

"Has Nick said anything to you?"

"This time he hasn't Miles," Vanessa responded, keeping her eyes on the road. "He hasn't said a word to me, I wouldn't even know anything if you hadn't have come to me crying," she added.

Their conversation ended on that note, neither one of them knowing what to say next. To fill the silence, Miley opted to turn on the radio, though neither one of them listened to it. Nothing but thoughts about Nick and their situation were floating around In Miley's head.

And Vanessa, well she was just to worried about her younger brother and best friend, _and _the road to care about the lousy music coming from the random radio station.

The two arrived at the school in a matter of minutes. Vanessa shut off the car and hopped out of it, waiting for the brunette to get out also. She turned away from her view of the school to her right, and instead of finding Miley getting out of the car, Miley sat still, staring ahead of her.

She walked over to her, leaning her head through the open passenger seat window. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just," Miley sighed, "nothing." She shook her head and got out of the car. Miley opted to link arms with her friend as they made their way to the front of the school. She didn't know how much time they had before the bell rung or exactly where Nick was, or if he was even at school yet. She figured it'd be best to speak to Nick as soon as possible.

As they entered the school, Miley turned her head to Vanessa. "Is Nick here?"

"Um, yes he is." But that voice wasn't Vanessa's, Miley suddenly noticed. For an entire week all she desired was to speak to him but when the moment finally comes, she's too scared to say anything.

Vanessa observed Miley's sudden mood changed and grabbed Miley's shoulder, turning her around to face the source of the voice.

"I'll leave you guys alone to talk."

Miley wrapped her arms around her body feeling Nick's weary eyes on her. She didn't understand what it was that came over her to make her feel so vulnerable under his gaze; she really didn't.

Neither of them wanted to be the first one to say anything and in this situation, in this point it time, someone had to say something soon. They _were _in school—standing in the middle of the corridor—and people were beginning to become curious.

Deciding to be the bigger person, Nick gently took hold of Miley's wrist, resisting the urge to smile, feeling her delicate, smooth skin. And unknowingly, Miley was doing the same.

Nick opted to bring Miley outside, but wondered if they would get any privacy out there, so he stopped and thought for a moment before deciding on a empty classroom.

Miley didn't know where the heck they were going, but she trusted him enough to let him lead the way.

Soon, they reached the empty room, near the nurses office down the hall. Before walking inside, Nick made sure no one was watching, which wasn't that hard; class was beginning soon. He really didn't need an interruption if he was going to try to work things out with Miley.

Nick helped Miley sit down in an empty chairs at one of the tables in the front of the dark classroom. He held her hand the entire time and when the moment he knew he had to let go came, he didn't want to. And at the same time, Miley didn't either. Neither of them wanted to lose the others touch which was kinda weird for them since they'd never felt that before.

Miley watched as Nick hesitantly took a seat beside her (after they finally reluctantly released each others hands) as she wondered what his deal was; or really, what was floating around in that pretty little head of his.

They didn't dared look each other in the eyes for quite some time but when they did, it was as if the world around them disappeared and didn't matter anymore. For them, it felt like everything they wanted to say was being communicated, not through their words, but through the look in their eyes.

For a second, the pregnant brunette wanted to cry for the feelings she thought weren't reciprocated, actually were. She could see the glint in the curly haired boy's eyes that told her everything she was too naive to notice before. It felt like a force was pulling her closer to him and the closer their faces got together, the faster their hearts would beat but then, she stopped herself. She couldn't let herself do something so drastic before everything was talked through and worked out.

She could tell Nick was disappointed when she moved but she forced herself to ignore the look or else she wouldn't be able to continue.

"We really need to talk," Miley stated the obvious, nervously and awkwardly.

"Well of course, why else would we be here?" So Nick was sorta bitter about the moment before, though he shouldn't be since he had done the same thing.

Miley sighed and looked ahead of her at the chalkboard. "Look, I don't need to let you be apart of this baby's life," she placed a

hand on her growing stomach as she spat at him in anger, her hormones taking over for that second.

Instantly, Nick regretted his choice of words. The mere thought of being absent in his son's life scared him, even more than It did the fact that he was gonna be a dad.

"Look, I'm so-"

That was when the bell rang, startling the pair both making them jump in their seats, surprised. However, the both recovered quickly.

Miley stared at Nick. "What were you saying?"

Nick stared back, contemplating whether or not to grab Miley's hands. He decided to do just that, taking a chance. He gently took both of her hands in his and gazed her in the eyes as he began to pour his heart out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not talking it out with you when you told me the baby was mine. I'm sorry for not coming to you the moment I found out. I regret that all Miley. I want you to know that I want to be in our baby's life." _Our baby, _that made the both of them smile. "I already love this baby as much as I love you."

The brunette blinked a few hundred times. "W-what?" Was all she was able to stutter out.

Nick hadn't realized what he said until it left his mouth. He just chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck, not knowing what to say.

"Nick?" Miley pressed on, feeling her stomach bubble in excitement at his words as he eyes shined innocently. She wanted to hear him say it, to know he meant every single word.

Nick sighed. There wasn't any going back now. "Over the past couple of months, I guess I came to realize how much I hate not having you in my life. I knew my feeling for you were so much past friendship, that I guess what I am trying to say is, I love you Miley, I really do."

Miley breath caught in her throat as she heard his words. Sincerity and love were the only things she heard in his voice and undoubtedly Nick meant what he said, he really did love her. All of a sudden, she began tearing up.

"I love you too," the words rolled off of Miley's tongue like it was meant to be. It felt as though she had no control of words and she just blurted out the complete truth. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, pulling him tightly against her body. The tingling sensation that ran through their bodies was an amazing feeling.

Putting the fact that they had just confessed their love for each other in mind, it felt like the most normal thing to do was connect their lips, and that's what they did, they kissed. And it was a powerful kiss, one like they've never experienced before. It was slow and passionate and definitely confirmed what they were sure they felt for one another.

Soon, it got a bit heated and they both thought it was best to pull away, so they did, simultaneously. They got their breathing to a normal rate before either of them said anything. The entire time, they gazed lovingly into the others eyes.

Maybe it was too early for the words they had exchanged but it was too late anyway and to them, it didn't matter if it was "too early", or "too soon", they meant it and more time wouldn't change that. In that moment, they were sure they had each other for the long run and were ready for anything ahead of them...hopefully.

* * *

**So...tell me what y'all thought in a review! I felt like this ending would be a great ending for the whole entire story, but of course I'm not done, I don't wanna be done! xD okay, so review! please! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**I had to write this athour's note right after I read you guy's reviews. I have never smiled so much reading them before, I had tears in my eyes. Now, on to the chapter that is really horrible. **

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Miley asked her boyfriend of now 2 weeks as they sat in a doctor's office as they awaited the arrival of Miley's doctor. It was time for another weekly checkup to see how her and the baby were doing and this was Nick's first time there and to say he was nervous would be an understatement. But maybe it wasn't nervousness, maybe it was anxiety.

Nick just nodded his head as he sat in the seat next to Miley. He glanced around room trying to calm himself down, but it didn't help much, not with the numerous amounts of pictures on the walls. He felt Miley place a hand on his leg, no doubt trying to stop it from bouncing up and down.

So, yes, they have been together for two weeks. With no doubt, had those two weeks been amazing. They loved their relationship together, it was going wonderful, as far as wonderful went. They had grown closer and learned a lot more about each other, which was definitely good—and needed.

Soon, the doctor lady arrived and nicely asked the young couple to move towards where Miley would be lying. Miley lied down on the soft table/seat before Nick took a hold of her hand as they listened to the doctor intently.

"So I presume this is the baby's father," said the doctor, looking at the pair as she prepared everything that would be needed doing the appointed.

Miley smiled a little. "Yes, this is Nick, my boyfriend," she informed her physician with a small smile. The lady, by the name of Dr. Marie Ivy, nodded her head at the couple.

"So, do you guys got any questions before we get on with the appointment?" she asked with a professional edge to her voice. Of course, Nick had a couple of questions of his own. He was curious about a couple of things so he decided to speak up.

"Um, yeah uh," he started but with the eyes of his girlfriend and her doctor, he lost trail of thought and couldn't remember what he wanted to know. "Never mind." He listened to Miley laugh a little before she asked her own question.

"I wanna know if my son," Son. That made the both of them smile, "Is growing too fast, cause I honestly think I'm a little big for being only 19 weeks."

"Well, I am going to measure your stomach but from the looks of it, you are a little big, but it's nothing to be worried about," the doctor gave the expecting teens a reassuring smile before they continued on with the appointment.

The car ride to Nick's house was fairly silent if you didn't count Miley's soft breathing and Nick's calloused fingers tapping against the steering wheel. The silence was comfortable. Nick's mind was completely jumbled up with thoughts of being at the doctors. Seeing his unborn child on that screen was so surreal to him. For the most part, it felt amazing. He couldn't contain a straight face. It wasn't a shock that he was still getting used to the fact that he, Nick Jonas, was going to be a father but any doubts left his mind the moment he laid his brown eyes on the ultrasound picture. The picture Miley gave to him on Christmas. The same picture nobody knew he kept in his wallet at all times.

It was Sunday and they had school the next day. Nobody in the school knew they were together, even if they had been for 2 weeks. They were planning on dropping a hint, but nerves were lurking in this bodies. If people found out Nick was the baby daddy, then fine but there would always be that thought of not knowing what others were saying about it.

After Nick shut off the engine of his car, he leaped out of it and immediately went over to Miley's side, opening the door for her. He grabbed hold of her soft hand, carefully pulling her out. With his hand placed carefully on her back, Nick walked with Miley up the driveway to the front door of his house.

Miley let him open the door before they walked in.

Nick spotted his sister watching TV, oblivious to them even being there. He turned to Miley and said, "Hey, Miles, why don't you go upstairs, I'll be up in a minutes," he said with a smile. Miley nodded without question and slowly walked up the stairs to Nick's room. Nick made his way into the living room, sitting down next to Vanessa on the couch.

"Hey Ness!" he said, staring at his sister with wide eyes.

Vanessa placed her hand on her chest, over her heart in shock. "Gosh Nick! Way to scare me!" she rolled her eyes. "So..." she started moments later. "How'd the appointment go?"

Trying to play off his feelings, he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It was nice."

Vanessa stared at him, astonished. "Nice! The first time you see your child on that screen and all you can say is it was nice?" she exclaimed, but not loudly enough for her friend to hear her upstairs.

Nick chuckled a little at his sister's reaction. "It was so much more than nice," he put emphasis on the nice, letting how he was really feeling come into play. "I just don't know how to feel exactly. I feel so many different things. Laying eyes on my son—even if it's a picture, just...ugh, I don't know, it's overwhelming."

There was a permanent smile left on Vanessa's face as she listened to her younger brother rave on and on. It amazed her as to how far Nick had come since the beginning of school. He matured in so many different ways and she was proud to know that her brother was without a doubt going to be an amazing father, whether anyone believed so or not. She knew he was, just by the way he spoke so highly of not only his girlfriend but his unborn child. To her, it didn't matter the circumstances in which the baby was conceived or how the relationship came about, it didn't. All that mattered as that he had loved for his child and the mother of his child.

"I'm taking her on a date tonight." Nick's voice brought her out of her thoughts as she stared at him with a grin on her face.

"Really?" she questioned, as though shocked, but it was only that she thought it was sweet and it was the first real date Nick and Miley were going to be going on, so she was excited to hear about how it had went at the end of the night.

Nick gave a slight nod, mirroring his sister's expression. "Yep, so I'll need you to help Miley get ready while I...figure out everything else," he concluded, his mind Immediately falling to what to do for their date.

"I'll go do that. Hopefully I have something for her to fit, with that big stomach of hers," Vanessa rose from her position on the couch as she joked.

"Don't tell her that though," Nick warned.

Vanessa let out a laugh. "Oh, I won't!"

As Nick watched her leave the room, he sunk down into the couch, laying his head back while staring up at the ceiling. He wanted their night to go perfect. He really wanted to just feel closer to her. He wanted each of them to know just about everything there was to know about each other. If they were really going to raise a child together, they needed to have everything set straight. And Nick felt that most importantly, they needed to talk about the night that started everything, knowing they couldn't go on without a clue.

_Bzzzzz. _Came the sound of Nick's cellphone rumbling against the coffee table in front of his. He leaned his body forward, snatching the loud device off of the table before leaning back and answering it.

"Hello?" he answered lazily, his mind still quite occupied.

'Yes, this is..."

* * *

**Ugh, short and suckish ;/ I was gonna include the date but decided against it since it was only going to take me longer to update and nobody wants that do they! No? Didn't think so.**

**Oh but who do you think is calling? Who do you think is calling? oouu suspence (not really) ! ... I won't even beg for reviews this time cause I know this sucked...big time.**

**CHECK OUT MY ONE SHOTS (if you haven't already)! I posted 2 of them :) Oh! And I'm currently working on a new story, It's called "Steady Waiting" ...Yeah.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Yay, new chapter...hehe...it's so short :/**

* * *

There Nick stood, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for his sister to finish helping Miley so he could finally see his girlfriend in whatever attire she happened to be wearing.

After he had finished the eventful phone call not more than two hours ago, he ended up thinking a little before deciding now the perfect place to take Miley for their date, their first real one. He was almost sure she would love it, at least he hoped, no matter how simple the place was. He was really nervous though, it _was _their first date and he never really had done anything special for people (let alone a girlfriend).

He heard a harsh cough come from beside him, making him jump slightly and hold his chest as he turned to his left, facing Vanessa who had a wide smile planted across her face.

"She's coming!" she said before moving out of the way so Nick could peer at the top of the stairs without her breathing down his neck.

Not more than a few seconds later, with the sound of heels following, a rather smiley Miley appeared at the top of the stairs from around the corner. Instantly, a smile appeared on Nick's face also. It was obvious they were both completely nervous though, it didn't take a genius.

Neither of them said a word as Miley took unsteady steps down the stairs. Clearly, the brunette was not used to wearing heels and she wouldn't have been wearing them if Vanessa hadn't insisted she did. Nick took the time to admire his beautiful girlfriend as she made her towards him in a flowing black halter top sundress. Since it was loose, you couldn't really see the ever-growing belly of Miley's.

When she finally reached him, Nick wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him for a hug. He loved the feeling of hugging her, it was calming, he had recently came to notice.

"Do I look okay?" With a sheepish face, Miley questioned after they pulled away.

"You look gorgeous Miley." And Nick meant it, he really did.

A bright smile grew on the pregnant girl's face. "Thank you. So where are we going?"

"Oh, I-"

"Wait," Miley interrupted. She bent down, holding onto Nick's arm for support as she slipped off her heels. "Sorry," she glanced up at her boyfriend's face, apologizing for interrupting what he was saying. "Nessa!" she called. Vanessa walked into the room.

"What?"

"Can you please get me some flats to where? I can't wear these heels when I already got swollen ankles." Vanessa laughed a little and went upstairs to fetch a pair of shoes.

Miley turned on her bare heels and smiled sheepishly at Nick. "Sorry."

Of course, Nick shook his head, dismissing the sorry and wrapped his arm back around Miley. He couldn't help but grin at the cute expression Miley was sporting. "It's fine. And I not telling you where we're going Mi, I want it to be a surprise," he told her.

At this point, Miley paid no attention to the fact that Nick wasn't going to tell her. At this stage in her pregnancy, she was beginning to be a quite a cheery person, not letting anything get her down. Emotional, she still was but she (almost) always had a smile on her face and all she wanted was to just start their date, wanting nothing more than to spend some alone time with her boyfriend.

Soon, Vanessa returned with the black flats and Miley quickly (with the help of both her best friend and her boyfriend) put them on.

After a little bit of talking with Vanessa and cheesy smiles and jokes from her, Nick and Miley were finally able to leave.

Like a gentleman he was getting used to being, Nick helped Miley into the passenger seat of his car before settling into his. He was sure to make sure Miley was buckled and everything before leaving his house.

Since the ride was so quiet as they drove, Nick couldn't help but to get drowned in his thoughts. He was thinking about the phone call that he had a received a few hours earlier. It had been stuck in the back of his mind since then. He was trying desperately to not think about it but it was hard.

Why who had called chose to call him, he didn't know. As far as he knew, that person didn't know him and Miley were on speaking terms, let alone dating, so how'd they know to contact him? He knew he was going to have to tell Miley though; there was only a matter of time before she would notice his attitude change or find out who called herself and he couldn't have that because it wouldn't be pretty.

Nick snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Miley place her hand over his, resting on the arm rest. He gave her a smile.

"Are you okay?" Miley's eyes beamed in curiosity and a bit of worry.

He didn't wanna lie to her but he also didn't wanna tell her and have her freak out, just to end up ruining their date. He promised himself though, that he was gonna tell her before everything got out of hand.

He nodded.

Sighing, Miley rubbed the pad of her thumb over the back of Nick's hand, deciding to let her worry go. She wasn't oblivious, when she looked into his eyes, she knew he was hiding something. In the pit of her stomach, she had a feeling that whatever he was hiding, it was to protect her. But from what?

"Babe, we're here!" Nick grinned, shaking his girlfriend so she would wake up from her light sleep. With her arms stretched out, the teen yawned before rubbing her eyes. Taking a hold of Nick's offering hand, she stepped out of the car.

It took her a moment, but soon her sparkling greyish-blue eyes adjusted to the light and she realized with happiness just where they were. Right in front of her eyes was, well...the football field. Now, it may not have been a big deal to anyone but it meant a whole lot to Miley.

Ever since she started high school, the football field had always been her place to go to think to herself, to be alone, but that wasn't why Nick had brought her there so she turned to him and asked him why.

"Why'd you bring me here?" she asked with a smile as they made their way through the gates, entering the field.

"Because...remember the day you told me you were pregnant?"

Slightly puzzled, Miley nodded and went along with it as she listened to Nick continue. "Well, you told me here. I consider this the place where we became friends and eventually led to this." The smile on his face mirrored Miley's as she took in what he was saying.

"Well...I'm glad you brought me here." They intertwined their fingers and walked over towards the stands, taking a seat on them. They tried their best to ignore the coldness of the metal below them. After sitting in silence, just cuddling, Nick spoke up.

"It's quiet out here," he said, failing miserably at his try to break the silence.

"Why is there nothing to talk about?" a confused, sad Miley asked in a sad tone. She looked up at her boyfriend with question in her eyes. For one, Nick had something to wanted to speak on but didn't know how to approach it or whether or not it would be a good idea.

"Nick, I know somethings on your mind," she stared him in the eyes, hoping to get a response out of him. And there were two things on his mind. One he wanted to speak about and the other he really wanted to forget. But with Miley's pleading eyes, he decided with a sigh to go with what he actually wanted to talk about.

"What's on your mind?"

"I-I want to talk about...that night," he stuttered out, trying his best to keep this gaze, but Miley soon broke it when she looked away.

"Why?"

"Because I don't wanna just go on not knowing why you did what you did."

That was when she looked back in him, an angry expression held in her face."I didn't do anything!" she exclaimed and balled her hand in a fist. She was kinda hurt by what he said, she felt as though he was accusing her.

Nick frowned. "I just want to know why you chose not to tell me that you were pregnant with my baby Miley," he insisted, "that's all I want to know."

At that point, the brunette's emotions were getting the best of her, and as tears welled up in her eyes, she jumped up from the bench. She shook her head.

"Take me home Nick."

"Mi-"

"Nick." She stared at him, in no mood for a debate. She was upset and was no longer in any mood to talk to her boyfriend. Though he was frowning and was sure he hadn't done or said anything too wrong, Nick respected Miley's wishes.

He stood up and grabbed a hold of Miley's hand, helping her to stand up before they walked hand-in-hand to his car. Neither of them were very happy at that moment so they didn't say a word to each other during the entire car ride. Nick was upset at himself for making Miley upset and he felt as though he ruined their date. It didn't go the way either of them had planned.

Soon, Nick's car arrived in the driveway of Miley's house. He noticed an unfamiliar car in front of his but same with Miley, chose not to think anything of it. The both of them were too busy thinking to themselves to care about anything around them.

As Miley helped herself out of the car without Nick's attempted help, she looked at him. She almost wanted to smile as he gave her a soft one but she didn't. She shook her head and walked past him, up her driveway.

The moment Miley's hand touched the doorknob, she felt worried, as though something behind the door would shock the hell out of her. Or cause a lot of problems. She turned the knob, immediately to find herself collide with a body.

So familiar yet, so unfamiliar.

And unwanted.

* * *

**I'm going to guess you all know who it is now that called Nick but I'll see once y'all review ;D I'm almost ready to upload It Takes 2 for any of you all that are reading it (which better be all of ya... !) **

:)


	17. Chapter 16

**Lol, none of you guys guessed who it was. HAPPY NEW YEARS! 2011 baby! Late night writing sessions result in a late night update xD Sorry for the wait. This chapter contains a lot of bonding between Miley and two other peoples. :) Hope you like...! **

* * *

"W-what are y-you doing here?" Miley stuttered with venom seeping deep within her voice as she stared hard at the person before her. She wrapped her arms around herself, almost as if to protect herself from the person she felt she no longer knew.

"Mi-"

"I don't wanna talk to you Brandi!" she cried, throwing her arms out to her side. Yes, it was indeed her sister. "You left me when I needed you the most, you have no right to be here," she emphasized the 'no'. Her eyes were growing darker by the second, probably to hide her emotions; how she was feeling deep down.

Brandi took a step closer; Miley took a step back. "But M-"

"No! No buts Brandi, I don't wanna speak to you!" she screamed, storming past her sister and her parents that were a couple of feet away from them, running up the stairs and into her room with the best of her ability.

If she thought her night had been a disaster after stopping her date with Nick, it had definitely gotten a million times worse seeing her sister for the first time in nearly 5 months. Why had she suddenly decided to come back out of the blue? She wondered. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle this at all.

After reaching her bed, she reached out and grabbed her cell phone off of the bed side table, cutting it off before returning it back to its place. She didn't wanna speak to anyone, especially not Nick.

Eventually, the whole situation really caught up to her and she broke down. It was just too much of a surprise and all she wanted to do at the moment was fall into a comfortable sleep. So wiping me extremely moist cheeks, Miley snuggled her head into her pillow and closed her eyes. But, only a few minutes later, she realized she wasn't gonna get any sleep, not when she was wearing what she was.

She groaned softly, her body feeling too limp and tired to get up and changed. She could barely keep her eyes open, yet she was unable to sleep.

Upon hearing a knock at her bedroom door, she adjusted herself off her back and onto her left side and stared at the dark door. She figured (and hoped) by her being silent, the one knocking would get a clue and not bother her. But, unfortunately for her, that wasn't the case.

"Miley..." It was as if she had no control of her options because immediately, a smile rose onto her face. The 5-year-old boy had peeked inside of the room and was looking at his aunt with big eyes.

"Hey Dylan..." was all the brunette was able to utter before the child came running into the room, his grin mirroring the teen on the bed. The bed bounced a little and sunk in when his body dropped on it.

Without warning, Dylan threw his arms around Miley, digging his head into her chest with difficulty, considering Miley's fairly large stomach. "I missed you, auntie Miley."

Miley smiled some more, bringing her arms around her nephew also. "I missed you too, Dylan."

The pair stayed like that for a couple of minutes and in that time, Miley let Dylan's soft breathing calm her. She was quite thankful that he had came into her room. She really had missed her and she felt that he was the only one who wouldn't judge her or hurt her.

She looked down and moved her hand, gently stroking the child's sandy blond hair. Then suddenly, the boy abruptly leaned back; just enough to overlook his aunt's body.

"Auntie Miley, why is your stomach so big?" Dylan questioned curiously, looking up at Miley with wide, innocent eyes. Miley let out sigh. She almost felt envious of the boy. He had virtually no worries and was just clueless. But she quickly ignored that feeling and answered his wondering.

"There's a baby in there," the brunette placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it while answering Dylan's question.

"Really?" Dylan further inquired incredulously. He couldn't take his eyes off her belly, not believing what he was hearing.

Miley grinned softly and fought off a laugh. She nodded, "Yeah, your cousin." Miley watched as Dylan's face contorted in confusion, making her giggle.

"Cousin?" Before Miley could say something, he continued. "Is it a boy or a girl?" excitedly, he eagerly asked, a smile gracing his young face.

Miley broke her and Dylan gaze and glanced down a her hand which rested on her stomach. "It's a boy."

Immediately, an even greater grin broke out on Dylan's face. "Really? We can be best friends!" Miley nodded and embraced her nephew so he was snuggling into her side. She released a few deep sighs and let her eyelids droop close and soon, she was engulfed into a deep slumber.

–-

It was around 5 am when the pregnant teen woke up from her peaceful sleep. She resisted the urge to groan upon feeling the discomfort all around her. She realized Dylan was still lying on her and at first it didn't bother her, but it now was. She didn't wanna wake him up, so she slowly moved to her right also while adjusting the sleeping child's head so it was resting on a pillow and not her sore tummy.

Letting her bare feet his the carpet of her room, she extended her arms, stretching. After releasing the tightness of her muscles, she dropped her hands to her side and looked down while sighing deeply. She attempted to wipe the sleep out of her eyes but didn't really succeed and finally gained enough energy to make her way to the bathroom. She made sure to grab some sweats on the way there.

By the time Miley departed her bathroom, her damp hair was in a tight pony tail, her white shirt was hanging loosely over her stomach and she wore a pair of gray sweatpants. She took in the fact that her nephew that was once resting on her bed was no longer there.

Huffing in confusion, Miley left her room and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, hoping to fulfill her sudden hunger.

"Hey sweetheart," Miley heard someone greet her. In surprise, she looked up, coming face to face with her mom.

"Oh, her mom," she greeted back, giving her a small smile before making her way over to the fridge to get down some cereal from the top of it. She didn't even bother wondering why her mom was up as early as she was.

"I put Dylan in his mom's room while you were in the shower," Miley's mom told her basically the obvious as she sipped her coffee at the table. "I hope he wasn't a bother." Tish's eyes followed her daughters slow movements, making note in her downed demeanor.

"He wasn't," Miley responded truthfully, fixing her bowl of honey nut Cheerios and held it in her hand as she sat at the table across from her mom. Miley kept her eyes downcast as she ate.

"What's the matter, Miles?" Tish was honestly worried about her daughter. She hadn't seen her daughter that sad since the last time her and Nick weren't speaking. She knew Miley well enough to know that she was trying her best to avoid any type of conversation that would lead to telling anyone how she was feeling. To the mother's surprise though, Miley almost instantly responded.

"I'm so confused, mom. I don't know what to do," Miley was on the verge of tears after uttering those few words. She had no clue what came over her, but she suddenly felt so many emotions at one time. She just wanted to be held.

Tish rushed to her daughter's side, quickly embracing her. She took it upon herself to relocate herself and the crying teen to the more comfortable area of the living room. They both took a seat on the couch and Miley was once again in her mother's arms.

On the way into the living room, Tish had noticed a calendar on the wall, remembering that it was a Monday and Miley had school. However, at that moment, she wasn't so sure if it would be the best decision to let Miley go; so she quickly decided she wasn't going to. Not with Miley's current condition.

Tish stroked her Miley's still slightly damp locks, letting her calm down enough to form a coherent sentence.

"I'm sorry."

"No, hush," the mother quieted her daughter's apologies, "you have nothing to be sorry about Miles, it's fine, it's just a shirt." Miley nodded and hugged her mom tighter, appreciating the warm embrace and her mom's consideration. She missed the moment's she and her mom had together.

"Do you wanna talk about it now?"

Giving a nod of agreement, Miley loosened her grip on her mom and sat up straight, contemplating what to speak on first.

"I wanna know why Brandi's here..." Miley looked at her mom and Tish frowned in guilt. Tish was one of the main reasons that Brandi had returned but she was still her daughter, she loved her and wanted her back. However, she understood why Miley was so upset with her sister.

"Mile, she's your sist-"

"But she left me!" Miley interrupted her, shaking her head. She turned her head to look at her mom. "She left me when I needed her. Without any warning. What kind of 'sister' does that?"

Tish rubbed Miley's tense back. "She's sorry."

Miley scoffed. "Of course she's sorry, 5 months too late..." she paused, with a thoughtful look adoring her face. "Or is it 5 months too early?"

Tish sighed at her daughter's words, feeling for her, knowing that she was hurting on the inside, but was refusing to let it show. She hated when Miley did that to herself, but she was stubborn. She didn't think there was anything left for her to say, her daughter's were just gonna have to figure it out themselves.

"So, what happened with Nick?"

Miley almost laughed, and she would have, if it wasn't for what actually had happened the night before. For a moment, she was able to get her mind off of her boyfriend. Off her problems in general but she had the time right then and there to let out her feelings. She needed that.

The brunette looked down at her fingers as she fiddled with them, thinking back to their date. "Well, the night started off great. He took me to the football field because that's when we had became kinda sorta friends but then..." Miley trailed off but found herself continuing when her mom urged her on. "..but then he asked me why I did the fact that we...slept together and I just got upset and demanded he bring me home. I felt like he was accusing me and I don't even know how, I just-I guess I...overreacted.." she concluded and immediately felt embarrassed, realizing just how unfair she had been to Nick.

By Miley's expression, her mother could tell what she was thinking. "Don't stress yourself. You might've overreacted but I'm sure he didn't take it to hard, I bet he's more worried about you than anything," Tish gave the stressing Miley a reassuring smile.

Miley nodded but sighed nonetheless. "I just feel bad. I know we both just wanna get over what happened and if we have to talk about then so be it. I don't wanna have to worry about anything else but this baby." She patted her stomach with a smile that her mom also had on her face. She couldn't help but be proud of her daughter.

"You're going to be a good mom, Miles." She hugged Miley tightly.

Miley laughed loudly, happy with her mom's words. "Thanks mommy."

"You're welcome, baby girl."

Miley glanced up at the clock on the wall, "I gotta get ready for school." Just as she was about to get up, she found herself being pulled right back down.

"Oh no, you're staying here young lady."

"What? Miley was confused.

"Do you really think she can handle going to school today Miles?" the mother shot Miley a pointed look. If Miley was honest, the thought of school had slipped her mind and she hadn't been up for it when she had remembered it, but now she wanted nothing more than to see Nick and talk with him.

"I need to see Nick. Momma, please?" she pleased with puppy eyes.

Tish fought a smile and sighed. "Fine, but please stay calm today. I don't need anymore tears coming from you," she ordered, getting a nod from her daughter in return. She removed her arms and let Miley get up.

Just as Miley was about to leave the room, she turned back. "I love you, mom."

Tish smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**Aw, wasn't that sweet? xD If there's any mistakes, I'm really sorry, I didn't really check. Please review. Hope you all had a great Christmas, New Years and hope you have have a wonderful 2011! :D loooveee you guyssss.**


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm pretty proud of myself, it may've been 2 weeks but it wasn't a month and here I am updating! :) I kinda like this chapter and I kinda don't...I don't know...just read...and this chapter actually has Niley in it... :)**

* * *

Miley strolled out her house about 20 minutes after her chat with her mom and headed straight towards her friend's car that sat in her driveway. Passing the front of the car, Miley opened the passenger car door and gently got in before buckling her seat belt securely and setting her bag next to her.

"Hey Miles," Vanessa greeted, eying Miley as she started backing out of the driveway, noticing her quiet demeanor.

Instead of verbally replying, Miley opted in giving a slight nod of her head as a absentminded hello.

She was fully aware of the fact that Vanessa wasn't happy with her "answer" but at that moment, she didn't care. Her thoughts were consuming her mind and all she could think about was Nick. All she wanted to do was get to school and make up with Nick. She really wanted to talk with him, about everything there was to be talk about; because the longer they waited, the worse things would get.

The brunette was staring out the window when she suddenly noticed that the vehicle had stopped and they were now sitting in the school parking lot.

Since Vanessa already knew that her friend obviously wasn't in the mood to talk, she silently got out of the car and waited for Miley to follow her actions; which a moment later, Miley did. Miley threw her bag over her shoulder and went over to Vanessa as they began walking towards the school.

The both of them were clad in a pair of gray sweatpants—Miley, the same ones she had put on earlier that morning— and sweatshirts. It wasn't the most normal thing for them to wear, but it was cold and Miley didn't wanna be noticed. She was not in the mood at all.

Vanessa stopped and turned to Miley when they reached Miley's locker and said, "Miles, I'm gonna go—I gotta talk to someone."

"It's fine, I'll see you later Nessa," responded Miley in a quiet voice, making Vanessa relieved, finally hearing the girl's voice. She smiled a little then walked away. Sighing, Miley opened her locker and stuffed her bag inside of it after she had gotten the stuff she needed out of it.

Even though school wasn't supposed to be starting for a another 30 minutes, the halls were basically packed. Originally, Miley's plan was to go and seek Nick, and that's what she still wanted to do but seeing as she was unable to spot him in the sea of people, she dropped her shoulders and that thought. Instead, she cut through the tons of people as quickly and as carefully as she could, reaching an exit before walking out of it.

Her dull eyes caught sight of a figure, sitting on the grass in the middle of the school's field. The figure was a good 20 yards away from her, and from the back of their head, she had an idea of who it was and she almost smiled but stopped and shook her head, not wanting to get her hopes up.

Quietly, Miley began making her way towards the person on the field. It might've took a few minutes but she approached the person and now the person was unmistakable.

"Nick..."

Nick abruptly twisted his body and neck, meeting gazes with Miley. He was shocked at the tone of her voice. Tiny and Timid. And for a moment, he felt sad. The gleam in her eyes gave away the fact that she was sad and had been crying. No matter how hard she had tried to not make it apparent, Nick still noticed. She didn't know whether or not that was a good thing.

Without a sound, Nick patted the grass to his right and Miley immediately took a seat, crossing her legs Indian style.

The soon to be mother hesitated, going over what she should say first. "I"m sorry..." she decided was what she should start off with, figuring it'd be best.

Nick shook his head and wrapped his arms around his bent legs. "No Miles, I'm sorry," he apologized then looked at his girlfriend. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

Miley let out a deep sigh but never broke the gaze her and the guy she loved were sharing. "No, you should have. I can't get mad at you for wanting to talk about it. I talked to my mom this morning and I realized that I was being stupid. I was scared, I don't know, I just—wanna get over what happened. I-I don't wanna have to think about it anymore. There's more important things to worry about." At that, both of their gazes fell on the sweatshirt that was hiding her stomach.

Nick's chest rose and fell as he took a deep breath and averted his gaze to the ground in front of him. "So, what first? What do you wanna talk about first?"

**Miley's POV**

I rested my hands in my lap and sighed deeply. "We weren't together when this whole thing happened, I mean, we hated each other so it wasn't the easiest for me to even comprehend. And I was with Cody, I didn't wanna tell Cody cause I knew he was gonna break up with me, then we became friends and I didn't wanna tell you because we were friends and I didn't wanna ruin that."

"What about-"

"-The night we slept together, I know." I was hoping he wouldn't say that. "We lost out virginity to each other, what else is there to talk about?" Aware that I was being a bit rude, I bowed my head and refused to return the gaze I felt Nick giving me.

"What do you mean, 'what else is there to talk about?' There's a lot! Maybe the fact that we were drunk, or that you ended up pregnant, didn't bother to tell and it seems like you don't even care that all of that happened."

I just about cried, because I did care! "I'm sorry I'm not all that great at expressing my feelings." I rose my head and my hand and wiped the tears that fell from my eyes. Now, I finally connected eyes with an emotion filled Nick. "I'll tell you right now that that night meant something to me. It started all of this. Yeah, we're young and we're having a baby but I love you Nick and I'm kinda glad that it happened," I finished with a watery smile.

Nick had scooted over as soon as he saw my tears and wrapped his arms around me. He helped me wipe the tears away while I relaxed in his comforting hold and rested my head on his chest.

It didn't need to be spoken for the both of us to know that he was glad too and that he loved me. "I'm sorry...for making you cry, ya know."

I shook my head a little as best as I could. "It's fine, it happens." My voice came out mumbled but I knew he'd heard me and his grip tightened a little more. I loved being in his arms, it was calming; especially to know how much we both cared and loved each other. It wasn't something I was used to but I was grateful to have him in my life.

We just sat with each others company for a few minutes, breathing in the air and relaxed. But I had to break the comforting silence eventually.

"So is this talk over?" I asked and under my cheek I felt the rumble of his soft chuckle.

"I guess so, Miles." He had to be laughing because of how much of baby I sounded like while asking that question. However I let it go and released a content sigh when Nick rested his hand on my stomach. My eyes lids drooped closed as he softly rubbed it over my sweater. Now I was tired but there was no way I was gonna be able to go home.

"Do you wanna go to the nurse's office?" my boyfriend spoke up moments later into my ear. He gently prodded my side for an answer and all I could give him was a nod. At least I was going to get to see Denise. I think we had a bit to talk about.

I assisted Nick in helping me up and rested in his arms once again as we began walking towards the school. We got through the doors and the halls were empty. _Guess class has started. _I kinda felt bad for making Nick late for class but he didn't seem to be all that bothered by it; well, if that grin on his face said anything.

We soon reached the end of the hall, near the entrance of the school and walked into the room.

"Miley, hi!" Denise greeted me with a bright smile as she organized some things on her desk.

"Hi mom!" Nick sarcastically said, spreading his arms out. I giggled and walked over to his mother, giving her a hug from her side of the desk. While she held me in her grip, she laid her eyes on her son.

"Hello Nicholas, what's brought you two here?"

As if on cue, I yawned. Denise automatically knew what that meant and shook her head. "Never mind." She looked down at me as I looked up at her and smiled a bit. She rose an eyebrow at what I assumed was my face. I must not've appeared all to great. She motioned wordlessly towards an empty bed at the other side of the room and I followed her request but not before walking over to Nick.

"I love you," I whispered while he laid his hands on my waist and pulled me as close as my stomach would let me. I leaned my head up and connected my lips with his in a sweet kiss.

"I love you too, babe," he mumbled against my lips before pulling away. He gave me a smile and a slight push towards the direction of the bed before turning to his mom.

I zoned out any words that were being spoken and before I knew it, Nick was out of the room and was on his way to his first lesson. I laid on the bed and stared up at the plain, white ceiling, now unable to sleep. The only reason I was before was because of Nick and now that he was away from me, I was no longer tired. I couldn't deny the offer though; anything to be away from class.

"Have you and Nick thought about what you guys are gonna do after the baby's born?" the voice of the nurse startled me and I adjusted my body so that I was sitting up and I could see her.

"Um, no?" I was confused. I wasn't expecting that question and in all honestly, I hadn't really even thought about that.

I watched attentively as Denise stopped working on what she was doing and turned her chair to face me. Though we were a good 15 feet away from one another. She let out a sigh and that's when I knew this conversation wasn't gonna be like any other one we've had. This was obviously more serious and I was rather apprehensive.

"I think you guys ought of and I'm not only speaking as a nurse but I'm also speaking as a mother and I know how hard raising a child is Miley, especially at a young age. You and Nick need to know the living arrangements, the financial aspect and how you're gonna juggle school on top of all of that. You're gonna need someone to take care of your son while you're in school, have talked to each other about any of that?" By the look in her eyes, it was obvious she'd hoped we had.

I looked down and shook my head, not liking the hard gaze that she held with me. She wasn't trying to be mean, I knew she was trying to just let me know how serious all of this was. Of course I knew it was.

"I guess we were just so caught up on everything else we hadn't thought about that." I sounded so timid but it was a lot to take in. A lot to understand and think about.

Denise clamped her hands together and swerved her desk back to face her desk to return to her work. "Just make sure you do, Miley, the baby's gonna get here faster than you realize."

I gave a short nod and flopped back down on the bed, breathing deeply. I tried adjusting my body onto my side to get comfortable, but it wasn't working, nothing was. My brain was too full. Now Denise had left a ton for me to think about and just as much for Nick and I to discuss.

Just when I thought there was nothing left to worry about.

* * *

**It's past my bedtime! xP i'm going soon...I've already started the next chapter. Imma try to put even more Niley in the next, just because Niley's awesome and you guys totally deserve it 3 :D hope you guys liked it and REVIEW!**

**Also, I've picked a name out for their baby but you guys could still give me baby boy names if you want and also, I wanted to finish the story in no one's point of view but I like Miley's...which do you guys like best?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ayeee, an update! :D thank you guys for the reviews last chapter :) yall always make me smile, I appreciate every single last one of them. I always update late at night but it's late at night when I get my writing done, so yeah. This has got to be my longest chapter in a while and I hope you guys like it cause I have nothing more to say, so enjoy!**

* * *

After I had finally fallen asleep despite my consuming thoughts, Nick had come for me a couple of hours later to bring me to lunch. Nobody was going to let me skip that, not that I was really refusing. I was hungry.

I gave Denise a little smile when I passed her on the way out of the door. She returned it. I tightened my grip on Nick's arm when we walked passed a couple wandering people and to my pleasure no one really took a second glance. I was happy about that.

I wondered but didn't question why Nick was escorting me to lunch. He hadn't before but again, I didn't worry about it. I was just glad he was taking me.

When we reached the lunch room, instead of him saying goodbye, he came with me to the line. Now, I was a bit puzzled, so I actually wanted to know why he was still with me. "What're doing?" I asked, looking at him grab a tray.

He chuckled a little. "Eating lunch with you," he stated the obvious, making me roll me eyes. I followed behind him as he led me to the table where me and Vanessa usually sat. Vanessa was already seated there, and she stared at her brother oddly, probably wondering the same thing I had moments before.

"What the hell are you doing here, Nick?" she narrowed her dark eyebrows as she asked. I took a seat next to her and Nick sat next to me.

"You don't want me here Ness?" pouted Nick, childishly. I couldn't stop myself from giggling. I didn't know if Nick had noticed my mood or not, but they were definitely lifting it. I just wanted to get my mind off of the future subject at least for the rest of the day. However, that wasn't gonna happen. Denise had already gotten me worried and I wouldn't stop thinking about it until it was spoken about.

"Nick, seriously."

"I switched a couple of my classes and now, I have this lunch. I get to eat with you and Miles!" He smiled enthusiastically, looking from Vanessa to myself.

I watched as Vanessa shrugged indifferently and focused her attention on me. Her gaze was hard and prying, like she was telling me to talk.

I averted my gaze to my plate and poked at the food that sat there. It didn't look all that appetizing but it was gonna stop me from having to fess up to Vanessa, then so be it, I'll eat it. With that, I proceeded to stuff my mouth with the food.

Of course, I was aware of the stares I was getting from both my best friend and my boyfriend but I tried to ignore it. I knew the both of them were wondering what was bothering me because it was quite obvious something was. However, by their silence, I assumed they would wait till the end of the say to bombard me with questions.

I groaned internally at that thought.

For the rest of lunch, nothing was said between the three of us. I solely focused on my food and so did Nick and Vanessa. It was only when I looked at the clock at the wall of the cafeteria that I noticed that lunch would be ending soon.

I'd decided that I had to have the future conversation with Nick, so I had to ask, now. So I turned to Nick.

"Hey, Nick?"

He dropped his fork and focused his attention on me with a smile on his gorgeous face. "Yeah?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Can we hang out after school?" I didn't know why I was nervous. It wasn't like we hadn't ever hung out before.

He lifted and dropped his shoulders in a shrug. "I don't see why not." He paused. "Do you wanna hang at my house?"

"Um, sure." I grinned.

"Okay, just to warn you, Joe and Zac will be there and they don't know you're pregnant, or that we're even together, so be prepared for them."

I giggled at the annoyed look on Nick's face as he mentioned his older brother and his friend. Sure, they could be annoying but I love those boys and hadn't seen them in like two months, I was excited to see them; even if I'd have a lot of questions thrown at me.

"I'm ready."

Nick smiled lightly, obviously doubting my words. "Okay." He glanced between me and Vanessa and spoke, "You guys done?" Both Vanessa and I nodded and we all got up, heading towards the trash bin. I dumped my food first and waited while Nick and Vanessa did the same. Nick walked over to me and grabbed my hand as we walked out of the cafeteria.

Once we were all out, I turned to Vanessa who was walking on my side. "Ness, I'll see you after school." I got a nod and a hug from her before she departed, heading to her class.

I went back to walking hand-in-hand with my boyfriend with a smile on my face. I chose not to think about the talk I was going to have with him, it'd only worry me and everyone else around me if they noticed my demeanor. For now, I was just going to get through the rest of the school day and worry about the talk later when we got to Nick's house.

I hadn't realized I'd zoned out until I felt a tug on my arm, making me glance up at Nick whose expression gave away his worry.

"Are you okay?" he inquired, stopping us in the middle of the emptying hall. It shocked me a bit how caring he sounded, how much he had evidently grown to know about me. If it was that easy to tell something was bothering me even when I was trying my best to push it to the back of my head and not think about it.

I let out a deep breath, staring him back into the eyes. "I just have a lot on my mind," I decided to tell the truth. I didn't need to worry him anymore by lying to his face.

His expression softened along with his voice as he spoke, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Later," I told him.

"At my house?"

I smiled a small smile and tilted my head to the side. "That's what I was planning." He didn't say anything more and instead nodded. After that, we quickly traveled to our next class, one that we had together. By the way his forehead creased, it was clear to me that he was uneasy but he didn't ask me anymore about it, respecting my wishes.

We managed to get to our class right before the bell went off. Still hand-in-hand, we silently went to the back of the room, taking seats right next to each other as we focused on our attention on the teacher.

"So, class..." I kinda zoned out after her first few words. Sure, I was looking up front but all I saw were the teacher's mouth moving but no sound coming out of it. I was too focused on after school to listen.

I was impatiently tapping my fingers on the top of my desk in my last hour when I heard the bell ring loudly, informing everyone that the school day was over. I quickly gathered my things and held it against my chest as I rushed out of the room, avoiding running into anyone at all costs.

I left the school and sat down on some bricks on the side of the large entrance, waiting for Nick. He said he'd meet me here so we could walk to Vanessa's car together.

I set my stuff beside me and lifted my hood of my sweatshirt over my head before resting my head on my lap over my arms,—as far as it would go, at least. I let a deep breath and closed my eyes, already feeling quite tired after a long day of school. Being 5 months pregnant did that to a person.

After a couple of minutes, I suddenly felt a gentle hand land on my shoulder, making me rise my head to get a glimpse of them.

"You ready to go?"

It was Nick who asked this and I paused for a moment before nodding. I waited patiently as he extended his arms out from in front of me to help pull me up. I accepted his hands and stood up. I grabbed my stuff and held it in one before using my other to grab Nick's hand. It wasn't something I had to think about, it just felt right then a smile formed on my face when he intertwined our fingers.

We silently walked in the direction of Vanessa's car, staying out-of-the-way of any passing cars. I swung our arms while we walked, humming quietly until we got to the car.

I didn't say whether or not I wanted to be in the backseat on the front seat, but when Nick opened the back door, I complied, sliding inside with ease. He then followed my actions silently and turned his head to smile at me once we were buckled.

"Why are you sitting back here?" I questioned him quietly. I'd expected him to sit up with Vanessa.

He smiled cheekily with a shrug. "I wanted to be with you?" he said as more of a question, sporting a very cute expression. This wasn't a side of Nick I was really used, the cute, sweet one. I mean, yeah, he was both of those but it was different. It seemed like we were closer. I didn't know really, but it was...nice.

I giggled. "Fair enough."

"Wow, guys..."

I snapped my head in Vanessa's direction to see her rolling her eyes. "Forget I'm even here, right? Don't greet me or anything, I see," she joked. I knew deep down, by the smile she was trying to hide, that she was glad Nick and I were working out the way we were. And to be honest, I was too.

I pouted my lips like baby. "I'm sowwy, Nessy."

She shook her head at me and my childish antics. "I forgive you, Miles," she laughed and averted her eyes back onto the road In front of her.

I was so busy messing with Vanessa that it shocked me when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked back at Nick and saw that his arms were open, inviting me to rest there .

Smiling gratefully, I leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, trying to make it as comfortable as possible, though it wasn't that easy. Even if it wasn't all that comfortable, being in his arms was enough for me. My eyelids drifted closed and I sighed deeply, loving the feeling of being in his arms, so close to him, so close to the one I loved. It was a great—no, wonderful feeling.

We got to the house only minutes later and by that point, I was almost completely asleep. But the car stopping and Nick's gentle taps woke me up.

"C'mon, Miles," he said from outside of the car where he stood, his arm extended out for mine. I graciously took his offering hand, bringing myself outside to stand next him.

"Let's go, guys!" Vanessa ordered, smiling. We followed behind her up the sidewalk, still holding each others hand. I'll admit that I was feeling a bit nervous as we neared the door. I hadn't forgotten Nick telling me that his brother and Zac would be here today and I didn't know how they'd react to me being pregnant, or Nick and I being together cause obviously, they hadn't been informed.

My boyfriend squeezed my hand a bit and gave me a look, apparently noticing my slight nerves.

"It's fine."

I nodded, knowing that it was. I was just over-thinking things a bit, something I tended to do a lot. I didn't speak another word and just waited for Vanessa to open the door so we could get in already.

"MILEY!" Before I even knew it, I was engulfed in a tight sandwich between two guys. I thought I was going to die. They were going to squeeze me to death.

I felt one of the bodies being pried off of me and I immediately let out a breath of air, feeling the oxygen fill back into my deprived lungs.

"Guys!" Nick exclaimed. "What the hell? Are you guys really trying to kill her?"

Joe, who was the one still hugging me finally let go when he couldn't stand Nick's hard gaze anymore, taking a step back before throwing his hands up in defense.

"Hey, I'm sorry. There never was a problem with that before, what's wrong now?" When that question left his confused mouth, my gaze fell to the floor. I didn't wanna have to answer that question. My belly was being hid by my stomach and neither Zac nor Joe were observant enough to notice the slight change in my appearance.

And awkward silence filled the room, nobody saying a single word. This was horrible! I was trying my best to avoids everyone's looks but it was proving impossible when I locked eyes with Vanessa, silently communicating with her.

_Might as well..._

"Well, guys...Joe, Zac...Miley..." As she spoke, I kept my head down, refusing to witness the expressions on their face as Vanessa broke the news to them. I zoned out, not bothering to listen to anything else Vanessa said until I felt a hard pair of eyes burning a hole in my face. Or was it my stomach? I'd only know if I looked up, and so I did just that.

"Guys..." I was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable, fiddling with my fingers in front of me to distract me from their stares. "Have you not ever seen a pregnant person before?" I shifted my gaze between the two of them when finally, they broke their stares.

"Not one that was like my little sister..." Joe spoke quietly, evidently still shocked by the news.

I frowned. "Zac?" I pushed, waiting for him to say something.

"Um, wel-"

"Let me see!" Joe suddenly yelled with his eyes wide, staring at me. I raised an eyebrow, almost scared at his sudden outburst. I didn't understand what he meant and if my back wasn't facing them, I'd bet Nick and Vanessa were just as puzzled.

"Let me see your baby bump," he elaborated, nodding his head a bit with every word, almost as if his request was obvious.

Hastily, I shook my head, throwing my arms around my stomach. "No!" No way would I show them. Not even had I shown Nick, who was my boyfriend, the father of this child, my growing stomach. I wouldn't show them. At least not now; now was not the time.

A frown (almost pout) replaced the grin that was on Joe's face. "Why not?"

"Cause..." Was it not apparent that I was uncomfortable? I hope the uneasy look on my face got through to Joe and he would not continue badgering me about it.

He huffed. "Fine." And crossed his arms and watched as I mimicked his actions. "Hold up." He slowly unfolded his arms. "Who the hell knocked you up?" he questioned and for the 4th time in a matter of minutes, his mood changed. This time, he was curious and somewhat angry, a protectiveness I'd grown to become used to, and deep down loved.

I pointed behind me, where Nick conveniently stood. "This guy," I murmured.

Both Zac and Joe's eyes practically bulged out of their eye sockets. "S-since when are you guys together?" Zac inquired, stammering a bit over his words as he formed his sentence.

"For about a month," Nick answered for me, coming to stand next to me as he grasped my hand softly.

Zac narrowed his eyes. "And far along are you, Miles?"

I gulped and whispered while looking down, "5 months..."

Once again, the silence fell over us but thankfully, it only lasted a moment before a key jiggling in the front door from the outside broke it. We all stepped away to avoid getting hit by the opening door.

"Oh!" In came Denise, holding her key and purse in her arm as she stepped in. Her eyes flew over the scene before her, observing each and every one of our stances. "I'm guessing they know?" she directed her question at me and I merely nodded, mutely thanking her for interrupting. If there was anything I didn't want, it was to know what they thought. Good or bad, I didn't want it right now.

"Well then!" Denise clapped her hands after setting her stuff down on a nearby end table, trying to ease the awkwardness the room undoubtedly still possessed. "Who wants to help fix dinner?" At the mention of food, Joe's ears perked up and he instantly followed his mom towards the kitchen, dragging Zac along with him. Anything to get his hands on some food.

"Well, I assume you guys are wanting to talk. Miles, if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen also." Vanessa smiled at me before leaving in pursuit of the kitchen.

Once the room was left empty of everyone besides Nick and myself, he gently turned me around to face him, wrapping his arms around my waist. He brought his face down to kiss me, mumbling against my lips, "I love you, Miley." I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible, feeling his hands rub my lower back. Unknowingly to him, it kinda soothed the aching of my back I had been feeling lately.

I finally pulled away when I needed to breathe. "I love you too." I grinned widely before taking his hand in mine, leading him up to his room. Not a room I was all that familiar with, but definitely a room that held quite a bit of important memories.

"So, uh, what was on your mind earlier, Miles?" Nick broke his gaze off of the plain white ceiling and lied on his side, facing me on the bed we had been lying on for the past 5 minutes.

"When I was in the nurse's office with your mom earlier, she brought up all the _other _things we have yet to talk about." I looked him in the eyes, feeling kinda nervous.

Our eye lock dropped as his gaze fell. "Oh..."

"What? She's mentioned it to you before?"

"Not exactly, it's just, I've been doing a bit of thinking lately..."

I'd expected him to continue speaking but when he never did, I asked, "About what?"

Nick sighed, taking my hand that was resting on my stomach, rubbing his thumb over the back of it He stared at our hands as he spoke. "I don't know, just everything there is to think about I guess. Like what we're gonna do with school when the baby is born-"

"I-uh, my due date's June 3rd, we'd basically be out of school by then." I'd hoped that that would ease some worries but it obviously hadn't as Nick ran a hand through his hair, letting out a deep breath. I felt that knowing there was a date set, it was all the more real. There was only so much time left before we brought a baby into this world and it was a lot to take it. I could tell Nick was thinking the exact same thing by the distant expression he was holding.

"Okay..." he dragged out the word. "We don't have to worry too much about that but there is still where the heck our son's gonna live when he does come and we haven't bought a single thing that he's gonna need." I watched as he fell onto his back and rubbed his creased forehead with his eyes closed.

"I know it's a lot to worry about," I empathized with him, letting my fingers run over his t-shirt covered stomach. He was tensed but noticeably relaxed under my touch, making me smile a little; as much as I could in this situation.

Even though I was trying to calm him down, neither of us were stupid enough to believe I was okay. I was just as concerned as he was; as we should be. We were both young and were gonna be parents in a matter of 5 months, who could handle that?

The living arrangements was something that was hard for me to think about. I didn't want our son to be living with one parent but not the other and then if one of us were to move in with the other, I wouldn't know how I'd feel if it were me. I didn't wanna leave my parents and I wouldn't want Nick to leave his either.

There was just so much that came with getting pregnant at a young age that at times made me regret my decision of being so careless 5 months ago...

"Miles," Nick whispered, breaking me out of my thoughts. His eyes bore into my skin with worry which made me reach up and wipe my face, thinking there was something on it. "What's the matter?" I hadn't realized I was crying.

He used the pad of his thumb to gently rub my cheek, ridding it of the tears. "Nothing," I insisted but the continuing tears told the both of us otherwise. I didn't know what my problem was! Nick pulled me into his chest, letting my head rest there comfortably as I let myself wear out from the crying, eventually falling into an unintentional but peaceful sleep, in the arms of the man I loved.

* * *

**:) I just got done watching the movie Takers, it was AWESOME! I freaking adore the cast...they're hot...and amazing actors...but that's beside the point. lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I've started on the next one too and I don't have school tomorrow so hopefully i can update faster but it's only if you guys REVIEW! :D**

**I had planned for Nick and Miley to get further into their conversation but obviously that didn't end up happening, but whatever. **

**Oh, and check out my new one shot, "Bad Girls Need Love Too." and any of my other ones if you guys haven't. **


	20. Chapter 19

Miley awoke a couple of hours later to an empty room, groaning to herself. Through her still sleep hazed eyes, she could read the clock beside her that said it was nearly 7 in the evening. She didn't worry about where she was, she hadn't forgotten the fact that she'd fallen asleep in her boyfriend's arms a few hours before.

She yawned and sat up, stretching out her arms above her, feeling her tense muscles relax. She let her arms drop back down to her side with a soft thud as she contemplated her next move; whether or not she should go downstairs where she could clearly hear loud chattering.

But, thankfully for her, the closed bedroom door creaked open and in came Vanessa. It wasn't who'd she expected but she was still glad someone had came in and she wouldn't have to make a decision.

"Hey sleepyhead," the 18-year-old giggled coming into the room to take a seat next to he friend.

Miley tried her best to make her bedhead look somewhat presentable as she rolled her gray eyes, ignoring her best friend's comment. "Hey Ness, what's going on downstairs?"

Vanessa clapped her hands together, eying her friend. "We're getting ready to have dinner if you wanna come down. But really, what choice do you have?" she joked.

Miley shrugged. "None, I guess." She wasn't really in the mood for joking or laughing or anything that involved being happy. Being that she was crying hours later, she didn't feel all that well.

Sensing Miley's blue mood, Vanessa let go of her playful behavior, her smile dropping right off of her face. "Okay, well, you can go in the bathroom and wipe off your face before we go downstairs," she offered.

"I'll go do that." The brunette using her arms to do so, she pushed herself off of the bed. Silently, she went into the adjoining bathroom and closed the door behind her. She proceeded to first and foremost, use the bathroom and then washed her face as had been suggested.

She saw how bad she look and just how upset she did. She realized how worried she had probably made Vanessa. She just wasn't in a good mood and now she felt a little nervous seeing as she had to go and have dinner with Nick's family. It had been a while since she last had and she didn't know what kind of conversations would arise.

"Vanessa, can I borrow a shirt? I don't wanna wear this sweatshirt downstairs." Miley peaked her head outside of the bathroom door and waited for the shirt Vanessa agreed to lend her.

"Hopefully you can fit this." Vanessa handed her a black t-shirt that Miley recognized to be Nick's, since it was obviously too big to be Vanessa's.

"Thanks," Miley murmured, closing the door again to put the shirt over her tank top. It was just small enough to fit her but big enough to not hug her stomach too much. It was as okay as okay could get.

With a final deep breath, Miley sat down the cloth she was using on the counter and left the bathroom after shutting off the light and saw Vanessa was still on the bed waiting for her. Miley had decided that she would try her best to be happy and get over her down mood. She didn't like feeling the way she was.

"Vanessa!" The pair heard the voice of Vanessa's mother calling from the first floor of the house.

"We're coming mom!" the daughter of the voice responded. With that, the two of them began exiting the room, making their way down the stair. Miley stayed in back of Vanessa as she was led through the foyer and into the living room where the family sat spread out amongst the couches.

"Miley, you're up," Denise smiled, greeting the teen as they walked over to her. She gave Miley a quick hug and pulled away to speak. "Are you hungry?"

"I could use something to eat." Miley returned the smile wholeheartedly, already feeling better. She just loved Denise's caring nature, it was hard to be sad around her.

"Good, then we'll eat!" Vanessa exclaimed, patting the teen's back a bit before leaving to go to the dining room. Everybody else in the room followed her actions except for one person.

Nick still sat in his spot on the couch as he stared at his girlfriend stand alone in the middle of the room. He motioned with his hand for her to come over to him. "C'mere Miles," he ordered gently, watching as she listened. When Miley reached him, she took a seat on the couch next to him, snuggling into his arms, enjoying his embrace.

"Why do you look so sad?" he asked, almost whining.

She giggled a little and protested, "I don't!"

Miley felt Nick's hot breath on her neck as he leaned in towards her ear, whispering, "I'm the one looking at your face, Miles." He raised his eyebrows and held her a little tighter. "But is there something bothering you?" His light demeanor suddenly became serious, his face hard with concern.

Miley shook her head in his chest. "No...I think it's just my mood swings. I haven't been feeling all that happy since I woke up, I honestly don't know why."

"Hmm..." Nick sighed and closed his eyes, accepting his girlfriend's answer, but still worrying about her nonetheless. "Okay."

With her head still on his chest, Miley used her left hand to rub his stomach softly. "But, are you okay?" They switched roles. "You seemed upset earlier too..." She stared him in the eyes expectantly.

Nick took the hand that wasn't around Miley's waist and ran it over his face, just about ready to answer until Vanessa poked her had into the room, ordering them into the kitchen.

Miley looked at Nick, making sure he knew they'd once again be talking later and rose up from the couch with a bit of difficulty and headed into the kitchen.

Sinking into the couch, Nick let out a deep breath, placing both of his hands on his face. He was so confused. Everything going on in his life was not something he was used to. He was honestly used to being so careless and being able to not worry about much at all but now knowing that he had a girlfriend that was going to have his baby soon, it put a lot on his shoulders and he could only hope that he would be able to handle it all.

After taking a little breather to himself for that minute, Nick quickly went into the dining room, where his family and girlfriend sat, obviously waiting for him to arrive.

"Glad you decided to join us Nicholas," Denise smiled from where she sat at the end of the table. They all watched as Nick walked over to one side of the table, taking a seat in the middle of Miley and Vanessa.

The pregnant teen took a quick glance to her side at her boyfriend and frowned, not liking the faraway gleam in his eyes. She could tell he was thinking about something and that worried her.

Seeing her expression, Nick took it in himself to grab her hand in one of his, and gently rub it, assuring her that nothing was wrong. He was glad when he received a nod from her. He didn't need for her to worry herself over him.

Soon, the noise level in the room dropped as all attention was beginning to be focused on the young couple. The family was all to aware that the two teen's mind's were elsewhere, being greatly preoccupied with other things no matter how much they tried to pay attention and act like everything was alright.

Denise knew in order to get the situation sorted out, she would have to be the one to speak up. She was a curious mother and she just wanted to make sure her family was alright.

First, she did the normal routine: saying grace, creating small chat, letting everyone take some time to fill their hungry stomachs and once she figured everybody was a bit more comfortable, she shifted the conversation towards Nick and Miley.

"Are you guys okay?" Denise started off sweetly, trying to get something out of them to begin with.

Either teen nodded. "We're fine," they said in unison, avoiding Denise's gaze as she narrowed her eyes.

"I beg to differ-"

"Mom..." Nick pleaded in a soft tone, staring hard at his mother. He wasn't in the mood and neither him or Miley believed this was the time or place to speak about what was going on. "If you wanna talk to us, can't we do this somewhere else?"

Realizing that she wasn't putting their feelings into account, the worried mother nodded her head, slipping a strand of hair out of her face. She cleared her throat and stared at Nick and Miley. "Yes, I guess we can talk a little later."

Nick let out a thankful breath of air. "Thank you."

* * *

**I feel ashamed just uploading this chapter cause I know it is TERRIBLE and I also know it's been nearly two months since I last updated and I have no excuse for that except, I just haven't been inspired. And I'm just...sorry about both of those :/ But, I wanna thank you readers, for reading and reviewing :) I really appreciate every single last one of you who favorites and alerts and everything, it definitely helps me. **

**I'm hoping to update soon since I know that I want to put in the next chapter, so that shouldn't take _too _long. I hope guys can still review and tell me what you thought...maybe? maybe not. Idk.**

**Lastly, if you guys want, you can check out my twitter account. / MiSmileForMile . Or you can just go to the link on my page. Maybe we can talk! I don't know! :) Guess that's all...bye!**


	21. Chapter 20

After deciding to have the little talk after dinner, Nick and Miley sat on the loveseat opposite where Nick's mother would be seating in what they were sure would only be a couple of minutes, considering Denise only wanted to pick up the kitchen a bit.

The rest of the house that lived there had decided to residing in their bedroom while Joe and Zac returned to their apartment.

As the couple rested side by side on the love seat with Nick's arm around his girlfriend's shoulder as she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, he began to wonder why his father was never participating in their conversations. He noticed that whenever Miley was involved, he'd never say anything, never speak up, nothing. From what he knew, his father had no issue with anything but now he was beginning to be concerned and wanted to know what was up and if there was a problem.

Being in a distant thought setting, Nick nearly jumped in his seat when he felt a vibration in his left shoulder, and looking down, he saw Miley's mouth moving as he heard her trying to speak.

"What's the matter, Nick?" He heard her mumble before she rose her head to come face to face with his. Her forehead creased, her eyebrows furrowed, making her look adorable in Nick's eyes as they locked gazes.

But the curly-headed teen shook his head, reluctantly breaking their eye lock as his gaze focused of the figure retreating from the kitchen door.

"Nothing, just thinking." He let his arm fall to her waist as he squeezed her side, trying to reassure her that everything was okay, and in all honesty, it was, maybe he was just worrying too much. Nick leaned and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss and smiled a bit, just as his mom sat down on the couch across for them.

"First, I just want to let you guys know that this whole conversation is just so we have everything sorted out. I don't want this baby to come and you guys not be prepared," Denise spoke up, concentrating on the children before her.

Nick nodded, ridding his head of previous thoughts for a moment to pay attention to his mother. "We get it mom, it's just a bit stressing," he told her, knowing that she was genuinely concerned with their well-being.

Nodding, Denise took a moment to think about what to say first. When she finally made up her mind, she came right out and asked, "So, have you guys talked about living arrangement?" Being the women that she was, Denise felt that the two children had to step and live under one roof if they were gonna raise their child, she felt that it would be best for the baby to be able to have their parents together in the same house.

"Um..." Miley shifted in her seat, wanting to say something. "I've been thinking, and I don't exactly want to move out of my house, I was kinda wanting Nick to move in to my house..." she trailed off and looked at Nick, realizing she hadn't put much thought into that suggestion. Suddenly feeling a bit selfish, the brunette dropped her head.

Nick's eyebrows shot up in surprise, he hadn't put much thought into that and hearing Miley say it, he didn't know what to respond. It didn't sound half bad. When he saw he get quiet, he frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lifting her chin so that they were eye level.

Miley shrugged. "I don't know..."

Denise cut into the conversation. "I think that's a good idea, Miley," she expressed her agreement with a wholehearted smile.

"Really?" the young couple asked in unison.

Denise nodded. "Yeah, I don't have a problem with it. Nicholas," she looked at her son, "how do you feel about it?"

"It's not a bad idea." He shrugged. "But what'll dad think? And Mr. and Mrs. Cyrus, have you asked you parents, Miles?" he wondered, looking at her.

"No, I really haven't thought about it much. Are you sure you want to though? I feel bad, like I'm making you have to move in with me." She frowned.

A reassuring smile broke out on Nick's face. "Babe, it's fine. Moving in with each other will be a big step, but having a baby in the first place is already a big step, I think I'll be able to handle it." And the both of them hoped it was true. So much in so little time, it was a handful.

All the while they were talking, Denise sat on the couch with a content smile on her face. To her, it was a comforting scene seeing her son and his girlfriend who was carrying her first grandchild. Through the mistakes that they'd obviously made, knowing that she raised her son to be such an amazing man put so much joy in her heart.

"So, this is what the two of you want?"

With a quick glance at each other, the couple decided and nodded, looking straight at Denise. Denise grinned, glad that they were sure about it.

"Good, I'll talk to your father and I'll speak to your parents, if you'd like, Miley," Denise said.

Miley smiled thankfully, "I'd really appreciate it." And Miley really did appreciate it. When Nick heard his mom say that she was going to speak to his father, it brought him back to what he was wondering about before. He wanted to address his thoughts to his mom, but he could tell she was happy and he didn't wanna ruin that, especially if he was just reading too much into things.

"Um, well, we'll just go to my room then, mom, we'll see you later," Nick told his mother.

She nodded, "That's fine. I'll just go speak to your dad now."

Without another word Nick stood up, gently taking his girlfriend's hand, helping her up as he led them up the stairs and into his room in a haste.

"Whoa, Nick, what's the rush?" Miley asked, removing her hand out of Nick's and walked slowly over to his bed in the middle of the room, taking a seat on it as she stared at her absentminded boyfriend.

With a shake of the head, almost as if to rid his head of thoughts, he replied, "Nothing, I just wanted to be alone with you," he grinned sheepishly, obviously lying through his tight grin.

Miley eyed him, knowing he was lying. "I know you're not telling the truth but I'll ignore it cause I wanna talk about something else..." As she spoke, Nick stared intently at her with a smile on his face. He noticed something, something he hadn't seen in the past couple of says. "...Why are you staring at me Nick?"

Nick walked over and sat next to the pregnant brunette and lied back, gently pulling her back with him. "I miss you being like this."

Miley almost frowned, feeling a bit offended by what he just said. "Like what, what do you mean?" She bit her lip, turning her head to face Nick who was lying on his side.

"You just...seemed a little disoriented the past couple of days, not as happy and confident as you were before we got together and, I don't know...just different, you-"

Miley pressed her lips to his, cutting him off. "Thank you," she spoke as she softly kissed him.

Nick pulled back reluctantly with confusion written across his face. "For what?"

"For noticing." She smiled. "My sister, y'know Brandi, who left, came back a couple of days ago and it's just been weird, being that she's been gone for so long. And being pregnant has taken a bit of a toll on me. I just feel tired and not like myself a lot but I wanna change that, I don't wanna be down, I wanna be happy," she concluded, feeling in a better mood already.

Nick's eyes showed the love undeniably felt for Miley. "And you should be happy."

As Nick continued to keep his focus on her, Miley eyed his facial expression, for some reason feeling that something was bothering her boyfriend that he didn't wanna talk about.

So she spoke up, wanting to know what it was. "What was bothering you downstairs, Nick?" she questioned.

The smile on his face slowly started to drop as he shook his head, obviously signaling that nothing had been.

"Something was," she spoke softly and used her hand to shake him a bit, wanting him to talk to her. She stared up at him with her big blue eyes, looking extremely innocent and concerned.

"It's just," he sighed, "I feel like my dad is avoiding us." He avoided eye contact and looked down, instead focusing on Miley's growing stomach. He hadn't realized how big it had gotten until now, making a smile involuntarily grow on his face.

Miley's forehead creased. "How?"

Nick didn't answer, but instead kept staring. He didn't mean to completely ignore Miley but knowing that his child was in her stomach was taking over his thought process and all he could focus on was her belly. From his point of view, considering that Miley was lying on her back, her baby bump little larger than it was, but not by too much.

Miley noticed this and couldn't help but grin. She hesitated for a just a moment before deciding to grab his right hand (the one that wasn't propping up his head) and rested it on her stomach, smiling as they both felt what was really the first time their unborn son kicked. It was a joyful moment for the both of them.

"He kicked," he said in amazement.

"Yeah.." Miley grinned, still feeling their son kick a storm up in her stomach from where her hand was placed on top of Nick's. This moment made them really happy, made them realize just what was ahead of them and how much this whole thing was worth it. If a kick was this heartwarming then neither of them could wait till this child was actually in their arms.

Without removing his hand, Nick leaned up and placed a passionate kiss upon Miley's unsuspecting lips. "I love you and our son so much, Miley," he said.

"I love you both too." She turned on her side and got comfortable before kissing Nick again. She loved feeling his lips upon hers, noticing how they hadn't done much kissing together but she really enjoyed it when they did and suddenly wanted more of it.

Getting more into the kiss, Nick pressed his lips harder against the brunette's, intensifying the loving lip-lock. He wasn't sure how overboard he was going or if he was at all but he adjusted his position on the bed so that he was lying over Miley, without putting his weight on her. The last he his wanted was to hurt her in any way.

Miley pulled away when she couldn't breath anymore, her chest heaving up and down. She wasn't all that used to that but she was thoroughly enjoying herself. She could tell Nick was a bit anxious, not knowing how she was feeling but at the moment she was on a happy high and didn't wanna get down from it. And the feel of Nick and her's lips together just made everything even better.

Nick was surprised when he was tugged back down, returning to their intense kiss. He wasn't sure where either of them were intending to take this but he wasn't complaining. They loved each other enough not to doubt the other. They just let the moment take itself where it wanted.

* * *

**I kinda wanted this to happen, but I don't know, lemme know what yall thought cause that matters more to me :) So yeah..not much to say now...I want you guys to tell me baby boy names cause I want some ideas. I have two full names but I think I could use some more...so yeah. **

**Hope yall enjoyed the chapter and will review! :D**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 :)**

With a gentle hand placed on top of her 6 month pregnant belly, Miley took her time getting down the stairs of her house as when heard the doorbell ring. She had been anticipating the ring for a few hours and was more than happy when the jingle filled her ears.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she quickly made her way to the door, flinging it open. "Hey, Nick." She smiled brightly at her boyfriend who was at the door. She then stepped back, making room for him to get through.

"Hey, Miles," he said, leaning in to give her a kiss. He kissed her softly before pulling away and scoping the room a bit He was a little nervous, something in which his facial expression promptly gave away. He had been called over by Miley to have dinner with her family so they all could get to know each other. They had never had a real conversation face to face, no matter how untrue that sounded. It just never occurred.

Miley grabbed his tense hand, squeezing it to reassure him that there was no reason to be nervous. "I have to finish changing but first we have to let me parents know you're here." Miley proceeded to drag her reluctant boyfriend down the hall of the foyer, past the living room and into the kitchen.

When the pair walked into the kitchen they immediately caught the attention of Billy Ray and Tish who were situated at the kitchen table, quietly having an intimate conversation to themselves.

"Nick's here," Miley spoke lamely, being that it was quite obvious. She rolled her eyes in annoyance when she heard Nick chuckle from beside and gave his hand a firm squeeze.

It was her father that was the first to speak up at he stood and made his way over. Billy Ray put his hand out, expecting Nick to shake his hand. "It's nice to finally meet the guy who's gotten my daughter pregnant," he said in such curt manner that Nick was caught by surprise; not only by his words but how he said them.

"Okay, dad, we're gonna head upstairs, just let us know when dinner's ready. Thank you." The brunette have her father a warming look. Billy Ray dropped his hand while Nick gave a small wave to Tish who easily returned the gesture with a soft smile.

Miley and Nick had barely left the room before Miley released a loud huff, irritated by her father's behavior towards Nick. "Nick, I'm sorry about him."

Nick pulled Miley over to the side near the bottom of the stairs and pulled her into him, resting his hands on her hips. "It's all good, Miles," he spoke truthfully, peering into her bright eyes . "I understand, he's your dad, that's what they're like."

Miley didn't drop the gaze as she slouched, still not happy about her father. "But he shouldn't be like that. I just hope you guys will be able to get along over dinner since you're going to be moving in. They've already agreed, I just don't want your stay here being awkward, Nick."

"It's gonna go fine." Nick was trying to stay on the positive side. He'd come through the door nervous and Billy Ray hadn't made his nerves much better but he didn't want Miley to worry at all about him so he stayed calm.

Scoffing, Miley took one of Nick's hands off of her waist, pulling him towards the stairs and up them. "If you say so." She cooperated when Nick placed his hand on the small of her back and one on her hip as he assisted her on walking up the stairs. She greatly appreciated the help Nick was there to give her already that she couldn't wait for her baby to be there and witness how good of a father she was positive her boyfriend was going to be.

"What are you smiling about?" came Nick's voice, knocking her out of her small daydream. Miley took in her surrounding, becoming conscious of the walls of her bedroom around her. She took a seat on her bed and lay back on it, her hand automatically sat on her protruding stomach.

"You."

Nick copied her actions, resting on the bed next to her. He grinned happily at her easy answer to his question. "What about?" he asked, not expecting the answer he was about to receive.

"How good of a daddy you're going to be," she expressed her thoughts in a soft voice with a content sigh. She felt Nick's arm fall over her stomach and his head snuggle into her neck causing her to giggle.

"Well, you're going to be a good mommy." He smiled against her skin, meaning his words.

"Hmm." Miley closed her eyes, resting her hand on Nick's arm and rubbed it. "I hope so," she mumbled.

Nick slowly removed his arm, using them to haul himself up onto his elbows to observe Miley's relaxed face. "I'm positive you will be because I love you and have faith in you."

A grin slowly formed its way on Miley's face as her eyes fluttered open. "I love and have faith in you too," Miley said. She felt herself get a bit overwhelmed of the love she felt right then and there for the man before her. Their love was radiating through the room, it felt amazing to the two of them., neither of them wanted to let go of it.

After minutes of continuously staring into each others eyes, Miley remembered why they had come up to her room in the first place and blinked her eyes, sitting up.

"What are you doing?" asked Nick with a confused expression.

"I have to get ready remember? We're eating dinner soon."

"Oh," was all Nick replied with as he watched his girlfriend rise from the bed and made her way over to her dresser. He paid attentive attention to her while she picked out a pair of sweat pants and a form-fitting top before making her way into the bathroom.

"I'll be right out," Miley stated right before disappearing behind her bathroom door.

Just as Nick was about to lay back onto the bed, someone came running into the room, startling him greatly.

"Miley!" the person exclaimed but soon their voice faded out as the realized Miley wasn't in the room. "Where's auntie Miley?" Dylan asked, pouting at the person.

Nick stared at the kid in front of him, not sure of who he was but judging by the fact that he was referring to Miley, he figured this had to be Miley's nephew. "Um, hi..."

"Where's my auntie?" Dylan's eyebrows were pressed inwards while he folded his arms, wondering what this guy was doing in his aunt's room.

Nick pointed towards the bathroom. "She's in there changing." Nick got to his feet and knelt down to the child's level, putting his hand out. "I'm Nick, Miley's boyfriend, and you are?"

Dylan nervously eyed Nick's hand, not knowing whether or not he should shake it. But before he could even make a decision, Miley finally exited the bathroom. She was shocked to see her nephew in her room.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" she questioned as she threw her clothes in her dirty clothes hamper. She tied her hair in a tight ponytail and waited for Dylan to answer with a hand placed on her stomach.

"Mommy brought me home and told me to come play with you," he responded cheerfully.

"Is your mom here?" Miley somewhat hoped she wasn't; she still wasn't ready to speak to her.

Dylan promptly shook his head slowly. "No, mommy said she had to go somewhere," he said, feeling sad that his mother had left him. Miley, in response to his words, shook her head also. _Of course she would leave him, _she spat in her head.

Miley pursed her lips and shook her head, looking down at Dylan. "Oh, well, do you wanna go see grandma and grandpa? We're going to have dinner soon..." Miley did her best to force a soft smile on her face as she spoke to her nephew, not wanting him to pick up on her mood.

Dylan nodded hastily, quickly leaving the room. Miley giggled softly at his eagerness when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and a head rest on her shoulder, kissing the crook of her neck.

Nick let his hands roam the front of her stomach as he uttered, "You look beautiful," into his girlfriend's ear, causing her to shiver with butterflies. He noticed her blush and laughed softly to himself while she placed her hands on top of his. He absolutely meant what he said though. He always thought she looked wonderful especially with the top that showed off her growing stomach, and he knew he never told her enough.

Miley curved her neck to get a glimpse of Nick and bit her lip shyly. "Well, thank you."

Nick nodded without a word and leaned back up, pulling on Miley's hand to turn her around just as they heard Tish's voice, letting them know that dinner was ready to be served.

"No problem." He grinned at her. "Now, come on. Dinner is ready." He proceeded to pull Miley along with him, out of the room and down the stairs. Miley trailed behind him, keeping a tight grip on his hand as they made their way into the kitchen.

Her parents were sat at the dinner table and Dylan was sitting in a booster seat, happily waiting for his aunt to come so they could eat.

"Hi auntie Miley," Dylan exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Hey Dylan..." Miley replied slowly, her focus being on her father who was silently eying Nick. "Hey mom, dad." She glared at her dad for half a second before looking at Nick.

Nick gave a polite smile before he and Miley went and took at a seat at the table. Because there weren't enough bodies to fill up the entire table, Nick and Miley sat across from Billy Ray and Tish, Nick across from Billy Ray, Miley across from her mom, and Dylan on the end.

"Hi Nick, nice of you guys to come and join us, now we can eat" Tish greeted him with a warming smile on her face. Unlike her husband, she didn't have anything against Nick. Like any other parent, she wasn't happy with the decision that her daughter and Nick had made, but she chose to be a supporting mother and at least come to terms with it.

Nick nodded his head at her. "Hello, Mrs. Cyrus." He glanced at Billy Ray whose face was hard and emotionless. "Mr. Cyrus. Oh and Dylan," Nick said, recalling Miley calling him Dylan a few times. He received a smile back from Dylan, which made his smile for some reason.

After dinner started, the group (except for Dylan who was taking a nap) was now beginning to have some conversations in which were making Miley a bit nervous. This was the time that Nick would really have to make a good impression on her parents. She really wanted them to get along because there was nothing more that she wanted than for her son to be born into a family that got along. With that thought, she subconsciously began rubbing her stomach.

"So, how are you guys doing?" asked Tish, genuinely interested in hearing the answer.

"We're going really good, mom," Miley informed her with a grin, relaxing in her chair a bit.

"I'm really glad to hear that. And Nick, how's packing coming along?"

"Um, I'm just about done, I just have a few more things to get packed. I want to thank the both of you for letting me come and stay, I appreciate it a lot." Nick grabbed Miley's hand and hesitated a bit before continuing, "I love Miley and my unborn son with everything, I'm just glad that I don't have to be away from them."

Miley bit her lip as she fought to keep tears from falling out of her eyes at Nick was saying. She rarely ever heard Nick speak what he felt, and to hear him tell her parents that made her so happy.

Miley rose from her chair, and hugged Nick tightly, not wanting to let go. "We love you too, Nick." She felt Nick pat her back a few seconds later and heard him mumble that he loved them too before pulling away. Miley sat back down in her chair and faced her parents.

Tish felt herself holding back tears at the undeniable love she hadn't realized the couple had for each other. And doubts she had previously were washed away with confidence that they were going to make it.

Suddenly, Billy Ray cleared his throat very loudly, gaining attention from everyone. The sight he'd just witnessed was a bit much for him. Whether or not he wanted to admit, his daughter was growing up, she did have another man in her life that held her heart and would have another one in no time, he was scared to lose his daughter.

"Now, the both of you do understand that when this baby comes, he will be your number 1 priority," Billy Ray started out getting straight to the point. He, like his wife, saw the two teens had but before he made any recognition to that, he had to make the two of them knew what was ahead of them.

Nick and Miley nodded. "Of course," the chorused.

"Good. And there will not be a repeat of what happened at Denise and Paul's house any-"

"You know about that?" Miley interrupted with wide eyes, shocked.

"Sadly, yes. I will allow you guys to share a room, but none of that happens in this house anytime soon, y'all don't need another baby." He lowered his brows, staring at them with a stern look. "Understand?"

The brunette folded her arms and mumbled to herself, not saying a word to her father while Nick actually answered.

"We understand, Mr. Cyrus, don't we, Miles?" Nick asked, tight-lipped.

"Of course, daddy, any other rules?" Miley inquired sarcastically.

Billy Ray looked back and forth between them, noticing how close they were and shook his head silently, officially ending the conversation.

Miley grinned, relieved, but didn't fail to notice the gleam in her father's eyes. Her face noticeably softened when she saw how...sad, he looked. She couldn't help but rise up from her chair, making her way over to her father.

She leaned down, and wrapped her arms around his neck, mumbling, "I love you so much, daddy." Miley felt her dad reciprocate the hug, tightening his grip around her back. Figuring they needed their time, Nick and Tish left the room.

He pulled back from the hug. "Love you too, darlin'."

Miley took what used to be her mom's seat and sat closely to her dad, resting her head on his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry."

Surprised, Billy Ray looked down at Miley who was looking downwards towards her stomach. "What? Mile-"

Miley averted her gaze up towards her father. "No, dad. I'm sorry. Sorry because I let all of this happen. I'm sure this is hurting you, I know it's affecting everyone around us, but I can't do anything about it." She frowned.

Billy Ray wrapped a careful arm around his daughter, gently rubbing her back. He let his eyes slip close, taking in the embrace. It was one they both missed. He hated seeing his daughter sad. All he wanted was to have his children be happy and he saw that Miley was, there was no way he was gonna have that be taken away from her.

"I don't want you to do anything about it," he mumbled into her hair. "I just want you to be happy Miles." He pulled away. "You're decision obviously wasn't the best but that's in the past. What I want from you now to be the best mother you can be to my grandson." A smile rose onto his face. "Something I _know _you will achieve."

A soft giggle escaped the teen's mouth as she wiped a couple of tears away and nodded. "I hope so, but I think with Nick here to help, I'll get through it."

Billy Ray adjusted his focus so it was on his lap. "Yeah..." he spoke softly, "Nick will be here to help you..."

Miley frowned and lifted his head to get a better glimpse of her father. "Dad, you are _more _than welcome to lend us a hand. Just because I'm having a baby with Nick doesn't mean I'll forget you, there's no need to be jealous," she joked, trying to brighten her father's mood.

Billy Ray chuckled lightly and gave Miley a gentle squeeze."I know, it's just taking a while to get used to all of this. But I'm sure this is a while lot harder on you and Nick so I'll just let you prepare for this baby and do what you gotta do to make it through the rest of the school year. Okay?" He lifted his eyebrows in question.

Nodding, Miley dealt with the small struggle of trying to get up from her chair. "Of course, daddy." She took the offer of Billy Ray's hands which were in front of her as he helped her up. "Thanks."

"No problem, Miles."

Miley left her dad in the kitchen with a pleased smile on her face. She'd felt as though she'd made a breakthrough with her father and knew that he being mad over her pregnancy was just one aspect in her life she didn't have to worry about as much. Now, if only she could make sure her father and Nick really got along. But for now, she was content enough with the fact that they didn't dislike one another.

* * *

**How was it? Hopefully good enough to review and I know it's been forever and I have no excuse, just a plain old sorry :/**


End file.
